Jamaica
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: She needed a break after what was just dropped on her. He was out saving the world from an invisible foe. What will happen when their worlds collide? Rated T, for now, ratings will change when needed.
1. Chapter 1

**August 2008  
**  
He has the opportunity of a lifetime. It's what he has been working for since he started with the FBI six years ago. He only hopes that his girlfriend will understand. He was offered the lead agent position at the Boston field office. It's an advancement that he automatically said yes to without even thinking about what Kate would think. But he's sure that she'll see this is for the best and be thrilled about it. Then they can start living the dream they want to.

Xx

"What are you talking about Will? Boston?"

"Kate it's what we've been working for."

"Are you serious? You go behind my back to interview for a job in another city? And then you take it without even talking to me about it first? There's no way that I am going to give up my job to follow you to Boston. I was just promoted to detective first and now you drop this on me?"

It's then when she feels it. She can feel it building up in the center of her forehead right behind her eyes. A migraine that's going to keep her home from work tomorrow. As she listens to him, she pinches her index finger and thumb together at the bridge of her nose to try and relieve some of the pressure.

"Kate it'll be fine. I'm sure that I can get you a position on BPD as a beat cop. And I know that I can pull some strings for you, I know people there."

He had some balls to just think that she'd drop everything and follow him to Boston of all places. No, there was no way. She had everything here. Her job, her friends, her dad, she loved the city she was born and raised in. But what irked her the most was he wanted her to be a beat cop with the BPD? She had more pride than that.

"You want me to be a beat cop walking the streets, in Boston? While you further your career with the FBI?"

"Well yeah of course. What else were you going to do?"

"Will, have you seriously given this any thought? Have you totally gone off the reservation? Why would I leave everything I have here in New York, for example, my job, my family, and my friends and uproot my life like this and move to Boston to become a cop who gets paid less money?"

"Well that's easy to answer Kate, you'd be with me."

"Were."

"Were what?" Will asks.

She really needs to be sure this is what she wants. She knows Boston is out. There's no way she will be moving there with or without him. Her only concern is if she wants a man who dominates her as he has. He never told her what he was doing he just took this new position in Boston thinking that she'd just agree with him. There are so many things that she can use against him to break this off but it's the one thing that's been nagging at her since they got together. He makes love to her it's with the lights on. If it's one thing that really turns off the mood its that he can't do it in the dark.

"Kate?" Will asks.

"Will you know what?"

"What?"

"Have fun in Boston!"

"Wait, what?"

"Will, you did all of this behind my back. We never talked about moving to Boston, this new job of yours, or where we're going in this relationship. To make it easier for you this apartment we have together," Kate waves her arm around the two-bedroom space. "You can leave and not have to worry about a thing. I'll pack up my stuff and turn in your key and my key to the super. I'm so glad that we decided on a month to month lease last year."

"Wait, are you dumping me?" Will asks in disbelief.

"Will, if you thought that I'd move to Boston you never really did know me. So yes, I am dumping you." Kate gets off the couch and heads for the door.

"Just call me when you are ready to leave. After you are gone, I'll get my clothes and all my stuff." She says never turning around.

"Come on Kate can't we talk about this?" Will desperately asks her hoping she'll reconsider.

Seeing no reason to further prolong this conversation she twists the doorknob and opens the door.

"Good Luck in Boston Will." She steps through the doorway and closes the door behind her with a soft click of the lock knowing that this chapter in her life is now over.

Xx

She needs a drink. Better yet more than one, maybe she'll get inebriated to where she can't remember her name. She walks down the stairs leading to the lobby mentally thinking about the places she could tie one on. By the time she hits the double security doors, she has a place in mind. It had been a place that she and Lanie had been to on a girl's night out about a month ago and now it was just what she needed it would do the trick. She hails a cab and gives the driver the address of the club.

Xx

Lanie was surprised to see her as she searched out the club. Kate was looking over the club but for what she didn't know. She looked lost. Deciding to meet her halfway she got up from the booth she was sitting at and walked over to her.

"Hey, girl! What are you doing here and, on a Thursday night, no less?" Lanie shouted above the music.

"Lanie I'm a mess. And I need a drink." Kate told her.

Lanie could tell that there was something that she wanted to get off her chest but she would give her the time to tell her in her own way. She walked her back to the booth she was sitting at and then told Kate she was going to get her a drink. When she returned, she knew something was wrong just by the way she had her head in her hands. Taking a seat opposite her she gently asked,

"Do you want to talk about it, Kate?"

"Lanie… I don't even know where to begin. Everything just fell apart and Will is an ass."

"Start at the beginning sweetie. Then we'll go from there."

Kate told Lanie everything from when Will got back home this afternoon until she walked out of the apartment. Then she looked at her friend for some kind of guidance.

"Do you want to know what I think you should do?" Lanie asks.

"Tell me that I was wrong and go crawling back to him?"

"Not on your life! No, what I was thinking was you need to take some time off. Remember when you told me that you were going to take some time off after making detective first? And then you never really did it because your workload was too strenuous."

"Yeah, I do. But with being put in charge of two detectives and running point on just about every strange case that comes across my desk, Lanes it's been tough to get away."

"Kate you need to do this. Call Captain Montgomery and ask for the next month off. But tonight, get shitfaced to forget that bum Will, and then after you sober up tomorrow call your boss."

Lanie slid what looked like a shot of tequila in front of her. Then she raised her hand to signal the waitress to come over to the table.

"Hi, Cheryl," Lanie said as she read her name tag.

"Hi. How are we doing tonight?"

"We're doing fine. But my friend here needs tequila. Lots and lots of tequila. Jose Cuervo if you have it."

"Now that I can manage. Be right back with a bottle."

"Lanie, seriously? I can't get drunk tonight."

"Kate trust me you need this and I'll be here to get you home in one piece. I promise."

She was still a little uncertain but, in the end, Lanie was right. She needed this and tomorrow would be the first day of her new single life. Anything could happen.

Xx

She tried to pry her left eye open and found that it was next to impossible. Her face is plastered against what she thinks is the pillow of a couch stopping her from opening her right eye. God, she can't remember what happened after the tenth or eleventh shot of tequila. Last night she drank over her usual limit. All she remembers is Lanie walking her to the elevator in her father's building, then she must have passed out because the next thing she remembers is Lanie asking if she needed anything else before she left and then her saying goodbye. She finds herself lying on the entire length of her father's leather couch and she thinks that her right arm has lost all feeling due to lack of blood flow to it.

The sun is up that much she can tell because it's blinding her. What she can't stop is the way the room is spinning. Trying to open her left eye to see what time it is, she hears her phone on the coffee table sound with a text alert. Dragging her numb right arm up to pick up her phone is one thing. Trying to see the phone is another thing entirely. She finally is able to open her one good eye. Getting it to focus on the text message is another problem she can't quite master.

 _'Hope you are not that hung over. Don't think that I haven't forgotten about your promise. Call him Kate and take some time for yourself. Sort things out.'_

Lanie. She should have known. Getting up off the couch might be a plan, but right now she can't even think about moving from the couch.

Xx

She's still not in the best of shape after a shower, but at least she is presentable. Sitting on her father's favorite love seat she dials Captain Montgomery. It takes a while but he answers.

"Captain Montgomery".

"Captain it's detective Beckett."

"Yes, detective how is your day off?"

"Actually sir that's why I'm calling. I haven't had that much time off since I've been in patrol. I was wondering if I could have the next thirty days off.

Kate holds her breath hoping that he will give her the time off that she requested. Time is going by antagonizingly slow. And when he answered her he answers her with a question

"Detective, does this have to do with a family emergency? Because thirty days is a large block of time to have off consecutively.

"It isn't sir. But I haven't taken a vacation in the last four and a half years. I don't want to end up being burnt out and useless to you."

"You make a good point detective. Now I see why I put you in charge of the Alpha Team. All right, detective, I will grant you your vacation request starting tomorrow. In the meantime, I will have Karpowski run your team until your return."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, detective. Enjoy your time off."

Kate ends the call and sinks into her father's chair. The call to her boss went easier than she thought it would. Now she needs aspirin and water. After she's had that she would take on the task of booking her trip.

Xx

She packed just about everything she had to go and visit a warm climate. Now she sits in front of her computer and tries to find a location that she hasn't been to in a while. She's been to Saint Thomas, St Croix, and St. Bart when she was younger. She visits a website that she trusts and Lanie told her about deals that could be purchased from this travel website that was cheaper and all-inclusive. She looks at the map that the web site provides and clicks on a couple of islands. Nothing catches her eye until she sees Jamaica. She reads about their all-inclusive not far from the ocean which is exactly what she needs. She looks into the hotel itself and sees that it is an all-inclusive and it is very well kept. The Seagarden Beach Resort. The resort is everything she could imagine. They also have a deal for airfare which she can't pass up. She books her flight and suite for the month. And to her surprise, it's not that expensive. Flight and lodging come to just under $4,500 for the month. All she has to do now is wait for tomorrow morning for her flight.

 **A/N: Derogatory comments in the form of guest reviews will be deleted immediately. Trolls will not reign supreme here.**

 **A/N 2: This is a prompt that was sent to me by my Brother-in-Arms, Swordwriter. I hope that I have done right by you. Death before Dishonor Hooah!**


	2. Chapter 2

He knew it would end with her betrayal. But the words that came out of her mouth were something he had never expected. He ignored how she could sling those words like that at him like they meant nothing. He was not going to budge because he had fulfilled his contract expectations. She wanted to sneak in another book on his now ending contract without him knowing it. But his lawyer had advised him that she would try something like this and told him to read his new contract thoroughly before signing it. Armed with this knowledge he pulls out a copy of his original contract he signed a year-and-a-half ago. He places it on the table in front of him. He notices when her eyes go wide. Then he pulls her copy of her contract next to his original and starts flipping them page for page. They are identical until he gets to page twenty-seven. When he flips her page twenty-seven, he stops and reads the page carefully. On it, she has an additional three paragraphs in the middle of the page. It makes her page a little longer than the one in his contract. As he looks closer, he can see little initials after each paragraph that he guesses are his. He knows they're not because he never put them there and they had all been added to her copy of the contract after he signed it.

He rechecks his copy of the contract just to make sure that he is seeing exactly what he is seeing.

"Miss Cowell, I'll be back in one second. There's something I need to speak with my lawyer about."

As he gets up from the table Rick can see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes before she has the time to hide it. Rick exits her office and heads out to the outer office where Phillip is waiting.

The second Phillip sees Rick exit her office he knows something's up.

"Let me guess Rick, the good old bait and switch?"

"Yes, it's kind of transparent if you ask me. She even put what is supposed to be my initials after every paragraph acknowledging the changes."

"Okay so now the big question is plan A or plan B?"

"Definitely plan B."

Phillips rises from the chair, moves closer to Rick as they reenter her office. Rick takes his seat and watches as Phillip reads over her copy of the contract. Satisfied that fraud has been committed in the contract he turns to Gina.

"Miss Cowell I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Castle can no longer be an author for Black Pawn or any of it's divisions."

"And why is that Mr. Benson?"

"My client will no longer be providing his services for your company due to the fact that you're committing fraud. His contract which has not been altered in any way, shape, or form does not have what you have on your copy of page twenty-seven. That leads me to believe that you added in what was written on the page and copied it over to make it look like he okayed the changes when he first signed it."

" I did no such thing. And I like to see you prove it."

Phillip could not believe that she'd pull something as stupid as this.

"Miss Cowell I don't need to prove it. In my client's contract, which I might add is an original copy, it is missing what you have fabricated into your copy. That in itself is grounds for fraud and breach of contract. And since his fulfillment of the existing contract is now complete, he will not be signing you new offer of a contract. As of right now, he is free to do as he pleases."

"He has to sign this new contract! He is our top author."

"Miss Cowell, it seems that you have done what some people say 'screwed the pooch' Mr. Castle will be severing his professional relationship with Black Pawn and you as his editor. Attention should have been paid if he was your 'top author' you should have not tried to pull a stunt like this." Phillip states.

Phillip and Rick move towards her door to leave. As they move closer to the door Gina tries to make one last desperate plea.

"Rick, I admit that I added the additional book into the old contract. That's only because Black Pawn knows that your next Derek Storm book will be a record breaker that's why I did it. I swear! But please don't leave without signing this new contract."

Rick turns around just before he reaches the door. He knows he shouldn't say anything but he can't resist.

"Gina, if you were to ask me to write an additional book, I might have considered it. But the fact that you trying to sneak it in like this tells me two things. You are manipulative and hurtful. I'm sorry to tell you that I can't be a part of this. Phillip has already arranged for another publisher to take a look at what I have written already. I'm sorry that it came to this."

Knowing that there is nothing else to say Rick and his attorney leave her office and head for the elevator. Phillip waits until they are on the elevator and the doors close before he speaks to Rick.

"Rick I have a meeting set up with Harper Collins Publishers for the day after tomorrow ten am. They were very interested in getting you signed with them for the continuation of the Derick Storm series. But the contract will be ironclad in your favor. No publishers trying to sneak in an additional book."

"Phillip, I'll be there. Will you meet me in the lobby and then we'll go in together?" Rick asks.

"I will. How about we meet back here at nine forty-five on the 16th to talk over what you want? Sound good?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." Just as Rick finished speaking the elevator doors opened and they both walked out towards the glass entrance doors of Black Pawn. Once outside the two men shook hands and went their separate ways.

Xx

As he arrived back at his loft, he noticed something that he didn't need in his life right now. There sitting by the curb in front of his building was a late model U.S. Coast Guard Chevy Tahoe. It was complete with Coast Guard Law Enforcement markings all over it this could only mean one thing. It was empty so he knew whoever it was to see him was already upstairs waiting for him. As he walked into the lobby Eduardo calls out to him before he could reach the elevator.

"Mr. Rick there are two men upstairs waiting for you. They arrived about twenty minutes ago." Eduardo told him as he crossed the lobby floor. Rick gave a wave and nod acknowledging him and pushed the call button for the elevator. When he exited the elevator, he turned down the hallway towards his loft. The second he did the two men who were leaning against the wall came to attention.

By the time Rick got to his door, he heard it.

"Lieutenant Commander Rodgers my name is Rear Admiral Frank MacDonald and this man to my right is Command Master Chief Redding Thomson. We're from USCG Station Kings Point, NY. Could we talk inside please?"

"Certainly please come in."

No sooner through the door, Rear Admiral MacDonald started to spout regs from title 10 of the United States code and executive order 13223. He had an envelope in his hands and Rick knew it was for him. Knowing that there was no way to stop this Rick simply said,

"Admiral let's just cut to the chase alright? Just tell me where I'm going." Rick asks.

"Lieutenant Commander Rodgers I've been sent here to tell you that you are being called back to active duty. With this reactivation there will be a bump up in rank to Commander, you'll be assigned your own command and crew. With this activation, you will be entitled to all benefits and allowances afforded to you. Your tour of duty will be twelve months but not to exceed twenty-four months. Everything you need to know is within this envelope. Are there any questions?"

"Not at this time."

The Admiral hands Rick the manila envelope and turns to leave. Reaching the door, he has one last parting comment. "Good luck to you sir."

The door closes behind him and Rick heads to his office. Once there he pours an ample amount of Scotch, neat. Taking the first sip he just looks at the envelope lying in front of him. He'll open it when he's damn good and ready.

Xx

He's surprised at the bump up in rank. He has been put in charge as the X.O. of the USCGC Hamilton. (WHEC-715) He is to report to the JDF in Montego Bay Jamaica no later than 10 Aug 2008. There he will assist the JDF with drug intervention and seizure. Burke Barracks in Montego Bay is where he is to report to. He'll be tasked with training his crew in the detection of drugs, carrying out narcotics eradication and interdiction operations throughout Jamaica. These operations often include the location and destruction of cultivated and cured marijuana.

He reads the orders and knows that there will be more to it than that. Jamaica is a direct pipeline to Texas and Florida for drugs. Knowing that the Coast Guard will back his play he sets his orders on his desk and Googles the new ship he'll be serving on. The Hamilton has an exemplary service record and he can see himself as the second in charge. The CO is a man who he knows and will work well together with. The transfer of command should be seamless.

Xx

He has time to get his loft secured for the time he'll be gone. There will be no one here to make sure it's secure except for the building staff. Recently he has upgraded the security system to give him peace of mind. The new system has motion sensors, proximity alarms, and it covers any glass area from forced entry. This is the reason he had installed this new system because the loft has about forty percent of its area exposed by glass with floor to ceiling windows.

He remembers back to when his mother was performing The Twelfth Night by Shakespeare in Central Park almost two years ago to the day. It's a day that he'll never forget. His mother was performing on stage when some crazed fan jumped up onto the stage and mortally stabbed her before the security and police forces could stop him. The demented fan thought she was Polonius who had hidden behind a tapestry from the play Hamlet. The deranged fan was determined that she be stabbed because he wanted to have her die as she did in Hamlet. Her wounds were never treated at a hospital because they were too life-threatening for her to make the trip to the closest hospital. Martha Rodgers died a heroine, literally, on the stage. The trial was swift and the person responsible is now serving life without the possibility of parole for the murder of his mother. Even though justice was served this still does not ease the pain he still feels whenever he thinks of her.

Xx

He will make the best of his new assignment. There will be challenges, of that he's sure. He retrieves the orders as he placed on the desk earlier and takes another sip of his Scotch. Maybe his life will turn around when he gets there. He knows that being in the Guard will always have its challenges and he'll be there to meet them. He gets up from his desk and takes his empty Scotch glass to the kitchen to be washed. Turning off the lights around the loft as he goes, he thinks about the upcoming meeting with Phillip and Harper Collins and hopes that it will be a good fit. He walks to his bedroom and stops in front of Claude Monet's Waterlilies and pulls it off the wall by its hinges. Behind it sits the biometric pad to which he places his index finger and enters his six-digit code. The safe opens and he places his copy of the orders safely within its walls. These new orders he has changed his position on when he can write. He has the first eight chapters written for the latest Derick Storm book and while they might need a heavy edit he knows that they should be a good start for any new publisher. He just can't think of when he will find the time to write anything else.

His college days were some of the best times of his life. His friends from school one of which was Phillip had spent many a spring break in Jamaica and he wonders what has changed since he was there last...

 **A/N: Thanks for the well wishes and welcome backs. I hope you enjoyed this second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

He flew commercially but in first class. The government had offered a business class seat but he told them that he'd arrange his own travel arraignments to Jamaica. When he landed at Sangster airport he was brought back to his youth. Dr. No was filmed in Kingston and the surrounding areas. If he has the time he might be able to see some of these sites. One can only dream. Knowing that he has no luggage to claim he leaves the terminal for the fresh air of Jamaica. By the time he ventures out onto the sidewalk, he was surprised to find a Jamaican Defense Force vehicle there waiting for him. A very tall thin man was leaning up against the Explorer holding a cardboard sign with his name written on it in marker. Rick steps up to the man and gives him the once over.

"Hello. I'm Commander Rodgers. I'm the X.O. of the USCGC Hamilton assigned temporarily to the JDF CG."

"Good afternoon Sir. My name is Horace Thomas Petty Officer first class. I'm here to take you to your ship. But first, we need to get you checked in with the JDF command here in Montego Bay."

"Very well. I already have my gear so I have nothing to else wait for." Rick said.

"Good. Hop in and we'll get you checked in."

P.O. Thomas opened and closed the passenger door for Rick and then quickly moved to get into the driver's seat. Soon they were off and heading to JDF HQ. Petty Officer Thomas pulled into a parking spot right in front of the JDF CG offices.

"Commander Rodgers welcome to outstation Montego Bay. I'll bring you in to meet the base C.O." Thomas said.

"Thank you."

They left the Explorer and climbed the stairs that led to the office area. Once inside P.O. Thomas walked up to a spacious office which Rick thought had to be the base commanders. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter."

"Commander Walker I have Commander Rodgers here. Is it alright for him to enter?"

"By all means, show him in." The Commander rises from his chair waiting for Rick to enter. When he does Walker was right about him he a very tall but a lean man. Salutes are rendered and returned and both men sit down.

Rick sees an older man clad in his dress whites. The only thing that separates their uniforms is the fact that Commander Walker wears a light yellow sash and a lanyard of the same color draped from his shoulder to his chest.

"That will be all Petty Officer Thomas. You're dismissed." Thomas left and at the click of his office door Commander Walker started to speak.

"Commander Rodgers it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been reading up on you and your career. You are a very dedicated guardsman."

"Thank you, sir. I have been reading up on you as well. You have taken over this command when the JDF was not that popular and made the best of it. My hat is off to you sir."

"Thank you, Commander. But the problem we're facing now is the number of drugs that are being moved through our country without any intervention. After you have been checked in, I'm sure that you want to run some drills on your ship. I also understand that this is your first time as an X.O. It's a tough job so good luck to you. Now let's get you checked in."

The process of checking in took about an hour and a half. When he was finished Rick was met by P.O. Thomas waiting at attention as he left the base commanders office. From there he bid farewell to Commander Walker and was brought out to the dock where his ship the Hamilton was waiting for him.

Xx

He walked out onto the dock. She's beautiful. She is 328 feet long, displaces three thousand two hundred fifty tons, and at top speed could attain twenty-eight knots. She'd seen service in Viet Nam, rescued countless people who had sent out distress calls, and earned the Coast Guard Meritorious Unit Commendation for rescuing one hundred thirty-five Haitians from the sea after their sailboat capsized and sank. Ten years ago she had been overhauled in 1988, and the Hamilton completed a three-year fleet renovation and modernization that provided the ship with modern weapons and electronics systems. All spaces and machinery were also completely overhauled and refurbished. The new technology enables Hamilton to operate seamlessly with the United States Navy.

In March 2007, Hamilton assisted the Sherman in the largest recorded maritime drug bust in history. The two vessels intercepted the Panamanian-flagged fishing vessel Gatun in international waters and were able to recover twenty metric tons of cocaine, with an estimated street value of $600 million retail. The seizure was the largest drug bust in U.S. history and the largest interdiction at sea.

The C.O., Captain Ricciardi watches his X.O. as he walks along her port side He is just watching him as he marvels at the ship he's been assigned to. He keeps pace as they walk down the side of the ship and after about ten steps but he needs to tell him that if he keeps walking he'll end up in the Caribbean Sea.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" The Captain says as a way to make Rick stop walking.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry sir!" Rick stops faces the Captain and renders a sharp salute. The Captain just chuckles as he returns it.

"Commander, why don't you come aboard and then we'll get better acquainted?"

"Sounds good Sir." Rick turned around and headed for the gangplank. Once there he saluted the colors and then he walked up to the main deck and saluted the C.O. once again officially. The Captain returned the salute.

"Welcome aboard Commander Rodgers."

"Thank you, sir."

Let's head to your quarters and get you settled in. Then I'm sure that tomorrow you'll want to run through the crew. Maybe set up a couple of drills for them to get them and yourself squared away."

"That'd be a good place to start sir."

"Rick when it's just us, please call me John."

"Okay, John." Rick tried it on for size and John cracked a small grin.

Xx

The Hamilton sliced through the water like a knife through hot butter. They were responding to a mock sailboat in distress call out and at the speed they were moving at they'd shave off five minutes off their previous time. He was just about to ask for a course correction to save more time when the radio came to life.

 _"USCGC Hamilton this is JDFCG outstation Montego Bay how do you read over?"_

 _"Loud and clear Montego Bay." The radio man answered._

 _"We have several distress calls from a yacht named The Sea Witch. Florida hull number FL-3471-JB. Respond forthwith._

"Petty Officer Hall, set a course to intercept this yacht. Come about to 78 degrees." Rick ordered.

"Aye, aye sir."

John knew that they were going to be completing the mock rescue exercise soon. But when the ship started to make a slight turn in another direction, he became curious. Heading out of his quarters he went up to the bridge and entered as Rick had just given the order to come about to 78 degrees.

"So Rick what do we have?"

"A distress call from The Sea Witch. She's taking on water and is at latitude 18.546348 longitude -78.756259, GPS coordinates are 18° 32' 46.8528'' N 78° 45' 22.5324'' W. We should arrive in less than fifteen minutes."

"Carry on Commander."

"Aye, sir."

Captain Ricciardi takes a step back and silently observes how the crew interacts with Rick in command. By the time the cutter arrives at the scene the yacht is listing to starboard and taking on water heavily. Rick gives the order for the divers to ready the Kodiak. The first mate can see four people clinging onto the bow of the ship. If they don't act fast, they will go down with the yacht.

"Away crew commence rescue operations," Rick said into the radio mic.

"Aye, sir." Is the reply from the lead guardsman in the Kodiak.

Within minutes the Kodiak launches and the crew of three are moving towards the yacht. Rick and Captain Ricciardi watch through binoculars as the team reach the ill-fated yacht. The rescue goes off without a hitch and everyone is in the safety of the Kodiak. On the way back the rescue crew and the family of four watches as their yacht succumbed to the depths of the Caribbean Sea.

"Welcome aboard the USGCS Hamilton," Rick said to the people who were rescued from the yacht as they entered the bridge.

"Thank you so much for being as fast as you were getting to us. I don't know what we would have done if it weren't for you coming to save us." The older gentleman said to the captain.

"We were just doing our job sir. Please be my guest and head down to the galley to get some warm food. You look like you are all hungry." Captain Ricciardi said.

As the family left for the galley John asked Rick if he was alright.

"Rick you seem to be a little lost. Are you alright?"

"I am. I was just thinking about this rescue. If we needed to leave from homeport we'd never get here in time. The fact that we were out here training saved valuable time and maybe lives."

"Sometimes it just works out that way Commander. But aren't you glad we were that much closer to help these people?"

"Yes, sir. Are you going to take command?"

"No Rick. Bring us back to port. Take care of the paperwork and if you need me I'll be in my quarters."

"Aye, sir."

Xx

By the time they got back to port Rick had decided that the training they completed and the job they had just responded to deserved a reward. As the ship was secured to the dock, he had made an announcement over the PA system.

"All hands report to the conference room amidships."

By the time he arrived at the conference room he realized he should have held his meeting out on the flight deck. The number of personnel that was assembled in the conference room was more than it could hold.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Rick almost shouted over the chatter.

The guardsmen quieted to a low roar and waited for their X.O. to continue.

"Today's exercise turned into an actual rescue mission. I am proud of every one of you with the way you handled yourselves during this real-life operation. Since you have stepped up and met this challenge head on I am granting everyone liberty. The personnel assigned to a watch will be relieved by the next watch and will be free to leave the ship once they have been relieved. Shore leave ends 0600 on Monday morning. That is all."

The number of smiles that were on the sailor's faces was beyond description. Rick knew that they needed a break and this was the best way he could think of to give it to them. Captain Ricciardi sat at his desk and was listening to the speaker as it communicated Rick's order. He thinks that Rick will be a welcomed addition to this ship and crew.

Xx

The men were almost fighting each other to get off the ship and get to where ever they were going to. They hadn't had liberty in over a month and with this liberty, Rick knew that there were going to be incidents but he was hoping that his crew was going to keep their heads about themselves. He hoped.

He remembers when he was in college one spring break during his junior year he came down to Jamaica with Phillip. They had spent time going to all of the touristy locations and doing all the touristy stuff. It was something he never experienced in his life before and the people and atmosphere made the experience only that much better in his mind. The next year in his senior year, he had done it again only this time he had come alone. Phillip had a family emergency that he had to take care of and was unable to go with him.

He looks out from where he stands on the bridge and he sees the last of the crew leaving for liberty call. He remembers a club that he went to in Montego Bay and wonders if it's still open. If he remembers correctly the name of it was Taboo. He was last there way back when and even though he was in college he hoped to meet someone on spring break. It never happened but he was hopeful then. Now he only wants to take in the atmosphere and whet his whistle for a while. As he watches the last of the sailors move off the gangplank and onto the dock he heads back down to his quarters and starts to change into civilian clothes. He thinks it's better if he goes in civies rather than in a uniform. He wants to be incognito in a way and being dressed this way will bring less attention to himself. But by the time he gets his shirt changed he realizes that he is representing The United States Coast Guard and he should be representing his country by wearing his class "A" uniform. He rechanges his shirt, straightens his gig line and takes one last look in the mirror. He's ready.

He salutes the flag, then the watch on duty and heads for the gangplank. He knows the club he wants to go to and hopes that it's still there and open after all these years.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate waited for the inevitable but it never came to into being. She had really half expected Will to be at her door banging loudly on it begging her to reconsider going with him to Boston. But it never happened in person or with a phone call. The way she sees it he had ambushed her and she knew that what she did was the right choice. She is not that hung over now and she needs to get her butt in gear to make her ten am flight out of Kennedy. Her bags are packed and she is working on the last minute items for her carry on. She decided that instead of a cab she will have a car service bring her to Kennedy why not arrive in style? Making one last check of her apartment just to make sure that everything is secure and it is, on the way, out grabs her rolling suitcase as she heads towards the front door.

As she comes up to the front door her intercom buzzes. She hits the accept button and hears a voice but can't quite make it out so she asks the voice to repeat itself.

"Hello my name is Mark from Executive Limo and I'm here for a Miss Beckett for a ride to JFK."

"Hi, Mark. I'll be right down." Kate returned.

She made one last look at the apartment before she pulled the door open and closed it behind her locking up. She had her carry on hanging on her shoulder and her roll along behind her. She made it to the elevator and in no time and she was down in front of her building eyeing the new Lincoln MKZ through the door. In less than an hour, she would be at JFK hopping on a plane to Jamaica.

Xx

The flight while uneventful was a much needed break for Kate. The flight was four hours in duration and she had slept for the entire flight. She only woke up when the tires touched down on the runway. The flight attendant was kind enough to give her a pillow when they left JFK and seeing that she was just walking down the aisle she returned it to her.

"Thanks for the pillow." She said as she handed the pillow to back to the flight attendant.

"Enjoy your stay in Jamaica." She said and then the flight attendant walked away to help another customer.

When she exits into the terminal, she sees all the limo companies and cab services trying to vie for her business. But she steadfastly walks past them as if she's on a mission. They all try to offer her sightseeing tours, hot spots for the tourists if they can take her to her destination. She's wondering when the timeshare pitch will come in. Still, she walked past them with a purpose because she sees a driver from her all-inclusive hotel holding up her name on a legitimate hotel plaque.

"Hi, I'm Beckett."

"Hello, Miss Beckett. Welcome to Jamaica!" The driver said.

"Thank you."

"Do you have any bags at baggage claim?"

"I do. Just one roll behind. After that, we're free to go."

"Yeah mon. I love a person who travels lightly.

All Kate did was smile brightly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, a smile that would stop traffic."

The driver then took Kate's carry on and slung it over his shoulder. By the time they got to baggage claim, they were the first ones there. Luckily Kate's bag was one of the first ones to come off the plane and onto the carousel. The gods must be smiling down on her because this never happens to her. She is usually waiting forever at the carousel to get her bag. With bag in hand, they headed for the exit.

The second they left the terminal Kate was met with a cool breeze. The sun was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This hotel must have some pull with the airport because the car isn't that far from where the driver came in. It was parked right by the exit to the terminal. Her bags were put in the trunk and the driver opened the right rear passenger door to the BMW 740i. The drive to the hotel was a short one. When she checked in she asked for the best location on the beach for laying out in the sun to get a tan. The concierge had given her the answer of 'anywhere on the beach will be a good spot'. But you'll be smart to use an SPF 4 or better. She thanks him for his information and she will hit the gift shop to pick up some suntan oil on the way to the beach.

She enters the room and the view is fantastic. She unpacks her clothes and pulls out a violet colored two-piece bikini. This bikini leaves nothing to the imagination. It barely covers her breasts. She really wants to kill Lanie because she's the one who picked it out for her. But what she can't get over is how skimpy the bottom half of the suit is. What's covering her butt and her private parts in nothing but a scrap of fabric. Not one to be a prude, she grabs a towel and the suntan oil that she bought from the gift shop and heads back out to the beach. The hotel is kind enough to give her a towel to lay on the sand which she spreads it out with a good view of the water. She decides on turning her body over every half hour should give her an even tan starting with her front first. For the next three hours she rotates every half hour and by the time the third hour is almost up she's too hot and she decides to take a dip in the water. Deciding to just go for it she takes two steps into the shallow water and then dives in.

Xx

Later in the afternoon, she is awoken by one of the hotel staff. He wants to know if she wants to make a reservation in one of their five different restaurants. He gives a brief description of all five eateries and she selects the steakhouse.

As he walks away she is grateful that he came along when he did. Because if he didn't, she would end up looking like a lobster. Deciding that she's had enough sun and fun for the day she collects her towel and deposited it into the towel bin that the hotel has at the entrance of the beach. The dress is she picked out or better yet Lanie picked out was a dress by Herve Leger. It's seductive but not slutty. It hugs her body like a second skin and she might even have trouble sitting down in it at the dinner table but it looks great on her. Giving her makeup one more look in the mirror she's happy with what she sees. She grabs her hotel key puts it in her clutch and leaves the room.

She settles on a basic surf and turf meal and the steak is out of this world. The shrimp are deep fried and they too are excellent. Once dinner is finished, she heads over to the lounge where there is a band performing. She has always loved the sound of steel drums and she's just sitting there listening to them play.

She stays in the lounge for about two and a half hours. She takes a look around every once in a while and notices that there aren't that many people here. This is fine with her. She takes in her surroundings but what she needs to do is to relax. She's treating this like she's still back in the city always on alert. What she needs to do is let her guard down. This is not New York City and she's not a homicide detective for the next twenty-nine days.

Xx

The next seven days fly by. She's been on the beach just about every day except for Wednesday when it was overcast. This is tannest she has been in her life. She had ventured out into Montego Bay and sampled a couple of different restaurants for dinner there. Since her first day here she had let her guard down considerably. She has actually learned how to relax and enjoy life and especially have fun. Lanie had called her yesterday to find out how her trip was going so far.

"So Kate tell me about all those hotties there. There have to be a lot of them there if it takes you this long to talk to me."

"Lanie, we both know that I'm not here for that. Once I ended things with Will, I didn't come down here to find another man."

"You should never overlook the possibility that you might find someone that's good enough to give you everything that Will couldn't."

"Now who's dreaming Lanie?"

"Kate all I'm asking is that you keep an open mind if an opportunity presents itself. You never know what might be right around the corner."

"All right if an opportunity does present itself, I'll be on the lookout. But for now, I'm just enjoying my life."

"Okay, Kate. See if you can make time in your busy schedule to call me next week. Until then adios."

As Kate's dropped her cell phone back into her beach bag she knew that there was never going to be a situation in which she met someone here in Jamaica. Lanie could be a dreamer at times but she meant well. Kate spends the rest of the day at the beach and since it's Saturday night she heard of a club that should be pretty lively. She loves to dance and just loves to feel the beat of the music move through her body. She ends her day on the beach and heads back to her room. After a shower and a quick bite down in the hotel restaurant she heads out to the club she's heard so much about. As she gets out of the cab in front of the club the beat of the music is heard even in the parking lot. She reaches the front door and the bouncer automatically gives her head of the line privileges. When she walks in the atmosphere is something she never expected. Everybody is dancing and having a great time. She orders a drink and finds a table to leave her personal items at. She takes in the scene and can tell that it is a very lively club. By the time she finishes half her drink, she's ready to hit the dance floor. She ventures out and the crowd moves apart to let her through. She starts moving to the beat and it doesn't take long for the men that surround her to notice her. For the most part, they keep to themselves. But after about an hour of her dancing by herself the men start to come on to her knowing that she's not with a man.

"Hey, baby you know if we were together I bet we'd make beautiful music." A short man says to her.

All Kate do was stare at the guy. Who uses a line like that?

"Yeah, how about you and me go somewhere a little quieter?" Another man asks her.

God, she can't believe these lines. All she wanted to do was to come out here and have a good time and now she has to put up with these two yahoos who gives her a line like that. She takes him in and can see that he is nothing she would ever think about dating. He has a beer gut and he needs a haircut badly. The other guy looks like a reject from a lumberjack camp. Who in their right mind wears plaid to a club? And shorts at that!

It seems that once one idiot made a comment to her, all the other idiots came out of the woodwork. Men were pawing and fondling her trying to grab her to pull her their way. She was beyond frustrated and was going to do something about it something that she would have regretted later, but just as she was about to start something physical, an arm extended past the group of men she was surrounded by and a hand ended up holding her shoulder.

"Hey babe, why didn't you tell me that you were going back out on the dance floor?" A tall mystery man said.

Some of the men that were around Kate suddenly turned towards the sound of the voice they had just heard. What they saw was a man who stood about six foot three with not an ounce of fat on him. His arms are the size of four by fours and if that wasn't enough the first six of the twelve men that were surrounding Kate just bugged out. Then the remaining men decided to stay and push their luck.

"Hey, buddy the woman is with me. So, you can just shove off." The short man said when he noticed the stranger in uniform.

Kate couldn't believe her ears this was the guy with the beer gut she would never think about touching with a ten-foot pole. She looked up at her savior and gave a quick shake of her head to let him know that she wanted no part of this guy. He understood her meaning immediately.

"Listen, friend, I think that the lady wants to be alone. If I were you I'd make myself scarce."

Before ber gut guy could even comprehend the strangers' sentence her savior had his arm behind his back and was moving him away from her and towards the clubs exit. Never had she had seen such speed in a takedown move before. Yes, she was impressed by him. The second he had secured beer gut guy the other five men quietly left.


	5. Chapter 5

He had his eye on her the second she walked into the club. She was dressed to the nines and she knew it. Men were almost throwing themselves at her as she walked. But what got him were the remarks. He wasn't going to be like those other jerks who came on to her with just a single line saying that they should go back to a room and get it on with each other or some other lame line. No, he could tell she was classy and sophisticated so he just observed from his seat at the bar.

Xx

 _ **168 hours earlier…**_

The week that passed was the week from hell. After liberty call was over by 1800 on Sunday, he was surprised that everyone who came back to the ship did so without any incidents involving an arrest for drunk-and-disorderly while they were out in Montego Bay. He was very proud of his men due to the fact that they did make it back without disgracing themselves or the US Coast Guard. But the week that followed was one of frustration for Rick. Even the captain had voiced his opinion on what was going on.

They were only responsible for about forty-two drug busts in the War on Drugs. But what they were getting from these people trying to smuggle drugs into Jamaica was nothing more than half a pound here, joints rolled up for recreational use there and maybe pound somewhere else. Originally, he thought that there was going to be more to confiscate from the people transporting these drugs, he was disappointed when there wasn't more to show for his efforts. The country as everyone knows is a springboard for drugs coming up from South America and into the United States. But from what he has seen in these small confiscated shipments is nothing at all.

He thinks back to the conversation he had with his captain on Thursday…

 _"Permission to enter sir?" Rick asked after he knocked on the captain's door._

 _"Come in Rick."_

 _Rick took the seat right next to the Captain's desk. The captain looked at Rick and could tell something was bothering him._

 _"Just don't sit there Rick tell me what's on your mind. It must be serious because I can see that it's written all over your face."_

 _"Captain, the small busts that we've been conducting seem like small potatoes to me. It seems that we're missing something. It just feels like it's too easy. Maybe the boats and ships that we're pulling over and boarding are a diversion for something else that's going on. Something bigger."_

 _"What do you mean Rick? A diversion for human trafficking Or something different?"_

 _Rick never really thought of human trafficking before this but he knows that it happens they just haven't come across it yet. What he is worried about is the fact that these drug busts that they're making are peanuts compared to what is really probably happening._

 _"Sir I really think that they are purposely sending out small shipments to get confiscated on purpose. And when we don't know about it or while we are making the bust on these trawlers, fishing boats, and recreational boats someone is moving massive amounts of drugs away from Jamaica. We're just not getting where they are or how they're moving them. What I think is they know what our plan is or have someone on the inside. Someone who feeds them just the right amount of information to get away from us."_

 _"Rick, what you're saying is that you think that somebody in the JDF Coast Guard is corrupt?"_

 _"John what else could it be? They seem to know everything we've been doing in the past week. Don't you find it odd that we haven't had a very large shipment of something by now? Instead, we still keep coming away with these very small, very minor drug violations. And it's mostly marijuana. In the week that we've been doing this, I haven't seen one kilo of cocaine or heroin or methamphetamines none of the hard stuff is being confiscated."_

 _"What do you think we should do?"_

 _"I think that we should cast a wider net. Go after the crafts that seem to be eluding us. There have to be some people in the JDF that are honest."_

Xx

Rick knew that this would most likely shake up the JDF but if they were going to make this joint operation work there needed to be accountability.

By the time the captain and Rick are finished with the meeting in his office, the captain was going to place a call back to Admiral Allen in Washington to request an additional three ships to accompany them in the fight on drugs. In the end, the U.S. Coast Guard commandant decided that more manpower and equipment were needed. He dispatched the USCGC Dallas WHEC-716, the USCGC Gallatin WHEC-721 and the USCGC Sherman WHEC-720 for additional support. The Sherman would take additional time to arrive in Jamaica due to it being homeported in Honolulu, Hawaii.

Xx

It was Friday afternoon and after he had taken care of his paperwork for the week he set the watch schedule and took care of the requisitions needed for the ship. Technically he was finished with the day. Captain Ricciardi told him that he would stay aboard until he returned in twenty-four hours to be relieved. Rick left the ship still in uniform and had an idea. He knew of a place to eat that he had visited frequently when he was in Jamaica during his college spring breaks. It was called Pier One. He looked at his watch and knew that they didn't open until six tonight and seeing that the ship wasn't far from the restaurant he would walk it. By the time he got to the restaurant, it would be open for business.

Xx

He decided to go with the mahi-mahi. It was blackened and along with two sides of vegetables, it was one of the best meals he'd had in quite a long time. It was a rare occurrence but he decided to order dessert. He ordered a favorite that his mother had given him when he was younger. Apple pie with an extra-large scoop of vanilla ice cream. When he was done with dinner, he had time for a short walk around Montego Bay before he headed over to Taboo. He wonders if it's changed since he's been there last but that was about twenty years ago. Taboo surely had to have changed. Back when disco was coming to an end he remembers just standing back watching people dance like it was never going to end. But it did end and the next year he never heard that type of music coming from their speakers again. When he was there last Bob Marley had passed away about ten years prior and reggae music was being played at almost every club. Yes, the DJ's that were spinning records did try to sneak in some punk rock or New Wave music but the crowd was having none of it and that DJ was booed out of the club never to return. Taboo was the club in Montego Bay everybody wanted to be at. It was where everybody went who was somebody.

Montego Bay is as he remembers it. Not that much has changed other than a newer building replacing older ones. He strolls along Howard Cooke Highway and as he does he is half tempted to hop in a cab instead of walking. He decided against it because it's still early and the club is not open yet.

The club opens at ten p.m. and as he gets closer to Taboo, he can see that there is already a line of people waiting to get in. He knows that it will most definitely be crowded and he will stick out like a sore thumb with his uniform on but he just wants to relive his college years. He had fun then and he thinks he will have fun now.

Xx

He gets to the club and there is the customary fifteen-dollar cover fee in order for him to get in. He pays it remembering during spring break it was only five dollars back then. He's not here to dance he's just here to listen to music he'll probably call it quits after an hour or two because by then he'll probably have a pounding headache from the beat of the music going through his skull. He takes a seat at the bar and the server comes over and asks him what he wants to drink.

He starts off with something simple. Corona with a wedge of lime. He'll nurse it until he needs another but this will probably last him about an hour before he needs another. He takes in his surroundings and notices that is pretty much empty for a Friday night even though the line was long outside. He expected more people to be here by now being that the club that just opened. He asks the server for some bar nuts and she kindly brings some over with two bowls. An empty for the shells and one full of peanuts. He starts eating the peanuts and that's when the music starts to fill the room. They're playing a mixture of 90s music and today's hits but it's nothing like he remembers. He watches as more people file into the club and start enjoying themselves. He sees a group of men that are about ten years younger than he is. He just watches them and he can tell that they are going to be trouble. They're boisterous and they probably had too much to drink by the time they got to this club he guesses that they're out to prove a point. He knows what these kinds of people are capable of and he watches them like a hawk. There are women here but there are none here that are older than he is. This club is for the younger set but for him, it's just bringing back old memories.

He keeps watching as the group of twelve men they keep making asses of themselves. They're catcalling at women and degrading them as they walk past by throwing lewd and hurtful comments at them. They can keep on making asses of themselves that's fine with him. But he has vowed that if any woman is accosted by any one of these idiots, he will step in.

Xx

The server returns asking him if he wants another Corona but declines and switches from a Corona to a Mai Tai. He'll do the same thing and nurse it for an hour before ordering one more. He is drinking responsibly because he knows he has to walk back to the ship when he decides to leave here. It's then when he sees someone who is a bit closer to his age. She walks with grace and elegance and the dress she has on would stop traffic in the middle of Times Square. She has Burnett hair with light brown highlights. The highlights make her look five years younger if he had to guess. She walks up to the bar passing the group of idiots who are sitting there staring at her with their mouths hanging open and drooling all over themselves and orders what looks to be like a pina colada. The barmaid gives her the drink and she downs about half of it before the DJ puts on a really bass driven song. It doesn't take long before she's moving from the bar and onto the dance floor. She's moving to the beat of the music and she's in her own little world. She is oblivious to what's going on around her but she seems to be enjoying herself he observes.

He watches her as she moves to the beat of the music and she never sees idiot number one walking up to her. It's like she's dancing/swaying with her eyes closed which she very well could be. It's then when he notices the first idiot walk up to her.

"Hey, baby you know if we were together I bet we'd make beautiful music."

This startles her to the point where she almost falls over. She's never heard such a line and she never wants to again. Beautiful music? Where is this guy from a cave? She looks him over and can tell this guy does not belong in a club like this. He looks like he just rolled out of bed. He has a beer gut that should have its own zip code.

Kate tries to ignore him but he follows her around the dance floor spouting obscenities at her. Before she realizes it, she is surrounded by his friends. There's probably close to dozen of them forming a circle around her and they are keeping her from leaving the dance floor.

Not wanting to be her knight in shining armor he still needs to help her out even though she could probably kick some ass herself quite nicely. He's quick to make his way through the crowd and before he realizes it he's got his arm reaching through the twelve idiots. He gently places his hand on her shoulder and says...

"Hey babe, why didn't you tell me that you were going back out on the dance floor?"

Kate looks up as well as all 12 men when they hear the statement and they see a very large man standing on the outside of the circle of men that surround her.

"Hey, buddy the woman is with me. So, you can just shove off."

"Listen, friend, I think that the lady wants to be alone. If I were you I'd make myself scarce."

Rick was already sick and tired of the bullshit he had already witnessed so instead of letting this beautiful lady put up with their shit any longer he grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and walked him out of the club. The bouncer looks at him like he was crazy but he knew not to screw around with someone who had done his job for him and who looked more menacing than himself. Once the idiot was outside the mystery man made it very clear that he or his friends were not allowed to go back into the club. If they did they would pay a heavy price.

The idiot agreed with a nod of his head and walked away. The mystery man walked to the entry door and waited to see if he decided to come back. He never did and after 15 minutes he left himself.


	6. Chapter 6

After waiting for her savior to return and realizing that he had left the club, Kate moved back to the bar to finish what was left of her drink. She was grateful for the man who came in and saved her from those jerks but she wanted to thank him in person as well. She waited for him but he never came back into the club. It was getting close to one a.m. and she decided to call it a night. She heads back to her hotel and has a quick shower before heading to bed all the while thinking of a tall, very muscular man.

Xx

The next morning, when she wakes up the sun, is already up and shining brightly. She wants to see this man again and hopes she will so she decides to wear something airy and light nothing like she wore last night. She selects a floral-patterned sundress and sets it on the bed for when she gets out of the shower. Upon getting out of the shower she decides to dab on some very expensive perfume in strategic locations just in case she does meet her mystery man again. She walks around her hotel room without a stitch of clothing on, steps out onto the balcony and looks around at the view. She loves the view that she is seeing. It is an amazing view and she's glad she came down here to unwind. Knowing that her being naked out on the balcony might draw a few looks from the men below she goes back inside her suite. She gets dressed wearing the floral dress, a pair of silk panties and a matching bra in red. She noticed when she checked in last week that there a restaurant in the hotel that was called The Barefoot Lounge. Since it was in the hotel, she decides that she will go barefoot to the Barefoot Lounge it only seems fitting. So, she tosses her sandals near her nightstand and grabs her key card and clutch and heads down to the lounge grab a bite to eat for breakfast.

The hostess Anne as it indicates on her name tag sees her walking up with nothing on her feet and gives her one of the widest smiles she thinks he's ever seen from anybody ever before.

"Good morning and welcome to the Barefoot Lounge. I see you came prepared." The hostess looks down at Kate's bare feet and all she can do is nod her head in agreement.

The hostess seats her at a table and since it's only her the busboy comes over and removes the other place setting knowing that she'll be the only one at the table. She goes over the menu and likes what she sees. Deciding what she wants she waits for the server to take her order. She'll order an egg white omelet, a small glass of orange juice, and coffee, precious coffee.

She takes a look around and sees that there are very few people here eating breakfast at 9:30 in the morning. Most of them have already eaten and went to the beach. To her right is a lady in her mid-40's who looks like she's having an early midlife crisis. She must be upset over something because every once in awhile she hears a sob escaping from her.

Before she can make a full sweep of the room the server comes over and takes her order. He leaves a glass of water and says he will return with her food momentarily. Kate continues her surveillance (if that's what you want to call it) of the room and sees a very large hulking male near the juice machine. She can't be sure but his form looks familiar so she just observes him for now. He takes a glass of orange and tomato juice each, a glass of water and walks back to his table. When he gets there, she realizes that he's only two tables away from her. She sees him move his hat that is now facing her. She doesn't recognize the insignia on the hat. It's white and has a deep blue band around it and a shield she has never seen before. It's gold and looks kind of like a Navy shield. She takes in his uniform and knows it has nothing to do with the Navy. He's wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. Needing to know what branch of service he is from, she takes her phone out of her bag, zooms in on insignia on the cap and clicks a quick picture of it.

At first, she has the idea to send the picture to Esposito. But knowing that he might be deep in a case and might not get a reply back anytime soon she decides to find out on her own using the internet on her laptop in her room. For now, she simply observes him. His back is to her so he can't tell what she is doing. Last night she only got a glimpse of the man who came in and saved her. He looks like he could be the same person who swooped in and took care of her problem for her last night.

She watches as he places his order with the server. Never once does he turn around to see if anyone is watching him namely her.

Xx

He knew the second she walked into the lounge that it was her. In the bright of day, she looked so much more beautiful than she did last night. She had a lightness about her one that he thinks let's her show her more feminine side. Knowing that he knew it was her he decided to see if she remembered him from the prior night. He got up out of his chair moved over to the juice machines and dispensed a glass of tomato and a glass of orange juice. He also filled a glass of water for later. He moved back to his table sat down in moved his hat to the edge of the table so would not get soiled. She watched him move there and back and he knew he had her attention. Then he heard her camera click twice. She was taking a picture of something but of what he had no idea. His back was facing towards her so it wasn't him she was taking a picture of.

What she didn't know is that he was watching her every move. Directly in front of him were a set glass doors. He could see her in the reflection of the glass. She has been served her meal and was almost finished with it. He can tell that it is bothering her to know if it was him in the club last night just by her facial expressions and he doesn't think that she will be leaving the lounge until she finds out for sure. His server had brought his meal and he was just finishing up as well when he sees her get up and walk over to his table.

"Excuse me, but haven't we met somewhere before?" She asks.

"No, I'm sure that we haven't. I'd have emembered someone like you. If you aren't in a hurry would you mind sharing my table with me? And it's Rick by the way."

"I'd love to, and thank you. Hi, Rick, I'm Kate." Kate sits down and looks the man straight in the eyes. She knows that it's him who saved her last night without a doubt. Just the size of his muscular arms alone tells her it was him.

"I'm sorry but you just look so very familiar to me. Are you sure we haven't met before maybe somewhere else?"

"No, I'd remember you if we had met before. You have eyes that I would never forget."

Kate blushes a little at the compliment. But she knows him, knows his face. She has seen him before but she can't place where.

"Coffee?" He asks.

"Thanks. I'd love some."

They easily come up with things to talk about. She knows that his voice sounds so familiar as if she's heard it somewhere before. Maybe he was a motivational speaker? Or maybe he just has that type of voice that she can relate to.

He never takes his eyes off of her as he pours her a cup of coffee from the carafe at the table.

"Can you tell me why you're here? I mean not at the table, but in Jamaica?"

Kate really does not want to reveal her real reasons for being here, but she'll give him the truth. He deserves that much at least since he rescued her last night.

"I really needed a break. I have a tough job and I just got over a bad break up."

"I'm sorry. Breakups can drain your soul. I hope it was a cordial split."

"Not really just the opposite."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. It's in the past and he's history." She looked at him and could tell just by looking into his eyes that he was sympathetic to what has happened to her. Deciding to change the subject she wanted to know more about him.

"So is it your lot in life to save damsels in distress? Be the knight in shining armor?"

"Whatever do you speak of Kate?" Rick knowingly looked at her.

"Come on Rick you know you saved me at the club last night why are you denying it? I know it was you. Thank you, by the way, I never was able to thank you properly."

"Those guys were jerks. They deserved something worse than me twisting an arm. And you're welcome Kate. No one should have to deal with that kind of abuse."

"Why are you here Rick?" She asks.

"The main reason I'm here is that I'm with the U.S. Coast Guard. I am currently attached to the Jamaican Defense Force's Coast Guard. We're trying to stop the flow of drugs to the U.S. through Jamaica but I think that all we are doing is letting the bigger shipments get through."

"I applaud your efforts. Drugs in New York City are running rampant. I swear if I hear about one more overdose involving an underage child, I think I'm going to lose my mind."

Rick just looked at his table mate wondering what in the hell she was doing talking about drugs and the City of New York. As it always does his curiosity gets the best of him.

"Kate, can I ask you a really stupid question?"

"Sure Rick but you might get a stupid answer in reply."

"I'll take that risk. My question is why would a very stunning, obviously intelligent, and well to do woman who could probably pass as a model be concerned about minors in New York City overdosing on drugs?"

Oh shit. She never told him what she did for a living. Even though they just met here's where she knows that he'll turn tail and heads for the hills. She won't be able to get him to stay. But she's proud of what she does and before she realizes, it comes out of her mouth with no filter what so ever.

"Rick I am an NYPD Detective working out of the 12th precinct."

Kate watches as his eyes cloud over and suddenly become clear. They might even be shining the brightest blue that she has ever seen on anyone.

"Is that so? I'd never had guessed that. But as they say to each his own."

Kate was not sure if that was a derogatory comment against her job or not. She decided to let him play it out.

"Can I ask you why you chose that career path?"

"Rick I'm not that comfortable talking about why I do what I do. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure, Kate. It's not a problem okay. Look it's getting late and I really need to relieve my C.O. back on my ship."

She watched him as he got up and started to collect his garbage and dishes and she can't help but think that he's brushing her off because she wouldn't talk to him about her job. She really doesn't want their breakfast together to end. There is something about him and she can't place it.

"Rick, you don't have to go, really, can't you just stay and talk a little bit longer?

"I really do have to go Kate. I have the next watch and my captain needs to be relieved. Maybe we'll meet again, maybe not. But I can tell you that it was great talking to you. If I don't see you have a great life peace and love to you.

 _Noooo this can't happen he's the first intelligent man that she's met who can hold a decent conversation with her. And he's not half bad looking to boot._

"Will I see you again Rick?" Kate asks sounding a little desperate.

"Kate I'm sure you will. Jamaica is not that big of a country. But now I really need to get going. Take care Kate."

She watches as he deposits his garbage in a trash can put his hat back on and leaves the lounge. On the way out he stops at Anne's register to pay for his meal. Handing her his credit card she swipes it and gives him the merchant copy to sign. He signs the receipt for his breakfast and puts his receipt in his pocket.

Kate does the same thing with her trash and on the way out she stops at the hostess. All she has to do is just simply sign because hers is an all-inclusive meal. Anne makes a comment to Kate,

"Kind of dreamy, isn't he?" Anne asks Kate.

"Who?"

"Why Richard Castle who else?"

"Richard Castle, where is he?"

"Are you punking me or something? You were just sitting and talking to him for the last hour not less than two minutes ago."

"Damn!"


	7. Chapter 7

It was easier than shooting fish in a barrel. They were running circles around them and they knew that they could keep getting away with it no matter what they did for as long as they wanted to. They were sending out exactly what they had planned in order to take the heat off the bigger shipments. The current plan they were now using was kicking the JDF and US Coast Guard completely out of the picture literally. What the Coast Guard and the JDF did not realize was that they are running their product at night under the cover of darkness. They've been doing it for years and nothing would stop them now. They had a schedule to keep and no government agency was going to stop them. They came from Kingston and worked their way around to Montego Bay stopping at every port along the way and where they are now is at their last pick up in the schedule. It always happens on Thursday night around ten pm. What they would do is offload twenty-five percent of the product loaded in Kingston and keep the rest for delivery to the U.S. mainland where it would not be found if they were pulled over and boarded. They hardly moved anything from Montego Bay. The drop in Montego Bay was the last before heading for the U.S. coast.

They came into Montego Bay under the guise of a late-night fishing vessel. And every time they were boarded if they were boarded it worked like a charm. People in the JDF were easier to manipulate. There was always someone who wanted to make money and they had a lot of it to spend. They had the fastest boats on the ocean. So fast that they made the trip from Montego Bay to Miami in less than four hours. Those were the ones that he likes the best. Runs that would make him a lot of money in a short amount of time. It's only when they went to Texas that they had to deal with a lot of hassles. There the Coast Guard had a better handle on the intervention of drugs. The same trick in Jamaica won't work off the coast of Texas because Coast Guard members are harder to buy off. It's not to say that they didn't try to bribe many of the Coast Guard members. At first, they tried bribing the lower ranking enlisted listed people thinking that they'd be more open to being bribed but it had failed. What they found out is that they were under the impression that drugs were not the way to make a living. So, believe it or not, the drug dealers have found out that the lower enlisted members were actually an honest breed and unbribable. But when they approached the officers it was a totally different story. Yes, of course, they originally denied any kind of bribe but if you worked them hard enough and had the right incentive it was easy to bribe an officer in the military and nine times out of ten it usually went well for you. They had a lot of military members other than the Coast Guard in their pockets. Most of their information was coming high up in the governments of Jamaica and the United States.

The information that they obtained from both governments was enough to elude any kind of intervention or confiscation of their product. They had invested enough time and money to process the product, ship the product and sell the product they were not in the business of just giving it up. They did all they could to have it not taken away by the authorities. Before long after delivering their product to points south the said product was moved up to New York and from there it was distributed to the people who'd spend the cash to have it.

Xx

Christopher Coke ran his empire with the warning that if anyone crossed him, he would deal with them swiftly and by his own hand. There would be no warning just a quick death. He backed up his threat with action and to this day everyone in the Shower Posse was loyal to him.

What he could never understand the audacity of the JDF. They were never going to stop him and no matter what they did because he'd always hear about it firsthand. He had very well-paid people in the highest reaches of many government agencies. Nothing would escape him.

He never believed that his father met his fate by some haphazard accident. It was too simple for that to happen. But what followed was his being inserted into taking over a well-organized, well run and ruthless drug organization. His father had managed rather than dictated. He, on the other hand, was not so lenient. His father was the backbone of this organization along with Vivian Blake and since his takeover, Vivian was taking a backseat to the operation side of the Posse.

Kingston was where everything fell into place. Everything they moved went through Kingston. The local Jamaican police never questioned them, stopped them or did anything to impede their movements for moving drugs in and out of Kingston and on onto U.S. soil They knew better. It was a simple operation. Cocaine, heroin, and marijuana were loaded onto a cigarette boat and from there they made the trip to Montego Bay to add additional drugs and make deliveries on their way to smaller posts along the route. Once they were loaded there, they started out for points north. Coke alternated ports from Houston Tx., Panama City Fl., and then finally Gulfport, Ms. to keep the Coast Guard on their toes. He had run his boats to each city twice a week with Sunday being a day of rest, he was a religious man after all.

Now the U.S. government had decided to step in and stick their noses where they did not belong. He had known long before the USCGC ship Hamilton was dispatched to aide the JDF. It seems now that there will be additional U. S. Coast Guard ships to deal with early next month. This is a part of doing business and this situation will need to be dealt with. He has people ready for the Hamilton and whatever other ship they try to use to intercept them with.

Xx

The Hamilton has been a thorn in his side from the time that Richard Rodgers came aboard as the executive officer. No matter what Coke thinks of doing they try to counter his moves. That's when he decides to move his operations to a dusk to nighttime operation. It works at first and he moves a lot of drugs to Houston and Gulfport. The determination of the ships X.O. and C.O. there have caused instances where he almost had to dump a boatload of product into the sea to avoid being caught. The X.O. has him more concerned than anyone else aboard the ship. To him, it seems that this man will stop at nothing to put an end to his drug empire. He knows that this man can not be bought the way most of his shipmates have already been bought. If he only knew who he could trust. It was an easy tactic. He would have one of his top lieutenants approach one of the crew while they were on liberty. It was all friendly at first but when they were told of the potential cash they could be earning for just that small leak of information, they were hooked. But if that did not work then the threats would be used. He was amazed at how these men and women crumbled so easily at the mention of bodily harm coming to their family members. The Hamilton's chief radioman was the first. Before long about thirty percent of the crew had been compromised. Mr. Coke had the upper hand and he knew it. Everyone had a price.

Xx

The information he was getting from the Hamilton had more than paid for itself twice over. He had his shipments leaving Kingston around 10 pm. By the time they reached Montego Bay two hours later, it was simply a matter of sending out a small boat out to meet them to pick up part of the shipment. He knew the Coast Guard was running operations during the day and even though they were careful they always kept an eye out to make sure that they were not caught. It wasn't until later when patrol routes and times were changed that he came up with a diversion. For the time being he had sent out smaller shipments ones that never contained more than a pound of pot or maybe a couple of grams to a half a kilo of coke mostly for recreational use at best. The problem was the people who were feeding him the information couldn't get the new times or routes. He knew exactly who was responsible for withholding this information. He would be dealt with. But in the meantime, he would suspend operations in Montego Bay. He would just run his product from Kingston up to the Gulf of Mexico and then return back.

Xx

Along with all the money he paid to bribe people he also had a very sound information system as well. He had more than enough information on Commander Richard Rogers. He knew his mother had died and he had no children. This to Christopher Coke was a big problem. The man was not corruptible. He had nothing to use against him to expose. The problem was no matter what type of bribe he used for Commander Rogers he was sure it would be rejected. Since he didn't have any children and his mother had passed away he couldn't use them as leverage. He's left with only one thing to do and he was seriously weighing the options of doing it or not doing it. The murder of a Coast Guard officer would look more than suspicious. So, while that is an option, he needs to think of a different way to get around his problem.

What he will do is study his adversary very carefully. No man is immune to everything. He has to have a weakness.

Xx

He decides to have one of his men follow Commander Rogers. What he learns will be more than enough to have leverage against him he hopes. He waits patiently in an area of Kingston that has seen better days. He sent Rojay to gather intel on Commander Rogers. And he is waiting for his return.

Not long after, a car drives up stops and parks. Coke gets out of his car and walks over to the car that Rojay is driving and gets in the passenger seat.

"Tell me something good."

"I wish I could. Christopher this man is like a saint. He is a Boy Scout in every sense of the word. He can't be bought and he's on the up-and-up."

"There's got to be something that we can find on him. He's got to have some sort of weakness. How long did you follow him?"

"I was on him for about twelve hours. He only left the ship twice and both times he was doing it for ship business. He sleeps on the ship, eats on the ship, and every free minute is basically spent on board that ship. If you can entice him with some way to get him off the ship then we might have something we can use against him. If not I'm afraid you're going to have to come up with another idea."

"What about the C.O.?"

"I'm not sure who the straighter arrow is Ricciardi or Rodgers. Neither will be an easy mark."

"Rojay, head back to Montego Bay and watch him carefully. There has to be something that we're not seeing. If he goes anywhere, sees anyone, or has a girl on the side I want to know about it. I need something to use against him as leverage."

"Okay. But it won't be easy, the man doesn't even go out to get laid."

"Watch him. And do it quietly. I want you to act like a ghost."

"Yes, Christopher. I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Find me something I can use!" Coke says sternly.

Xx

Rojay heads to his apartment all the time thinking about how he will accomplish the impossible. The man has no vices. He packs a bag with enough clothes to last the week and returns back to his car to make the two-and-a-half-hour trip back to Montego Bay. Knowing that his boss needs this information badly he leaves tonight instead of the following morning. When he arrives in Montego Bay he heads directly to Cokes apartment building to sleep. He needs to come up with something because if he doesn't he might not live long enough to retire…

From time to time I am asked to pass on a note or a quick announcement from writers here on FF. Posted below is something I have added from my close friend and Brother-in-Arms Swordwriter.

"I enjoy fan fiction immensely, both reading and writing. I appreciate all those who attempt to entertain and in some cases educate. Of course, there are stories I don't like, scenarios that make absolutely no sense and sub-genre I abhor and simply will not read. Even a couple that I regret reading. But, overall this is a splendid way to spend your time. There are several writers that stand high above the rest, in that they have touched my life, personally and have sent IM's of encouragement and support. They have proven to be friends in the true sense of the word. My Brother in Arms, Pen to Paper Writer. Garrae, WRTRD, Castlefan6, ucsbdad, and others who have touched me with their stories, more than most. Liv Wilder, Red Gray Ball, Aalon, and Perspex 13. Many others have done excellent jobs but there are too many to remember them all. My deepest thanks and greatest appreciation go out to all the readers, dare I say fans, who have read, reviewed, critiqued and supported."


	8. Chapter 8

As she rushes back to her room she can't believe that she'd been so blind to whom she had just met. It all fit together now, he was one of her favorite writers and he had her totally fooled. Could it have been the uniform? Maybe. But what she can't understand is why he is serving the United States Coast Guard. When she gets back to her room she pulls out her laptop connects to the hotel provided Wi-Fi and started searching for Richard Castle. What she finds is the basic public relations stuff involving his writing and his upcoming book and tentative book tour. She finds nothing about a Richard Castle serving in the U.S. Coast Guard. Then she remembers his mother's last name is Rodgers. Knowing that he could be using his real last name she starts her search over again. She searched deeper and found that the government has archived websites that will allow her to search general military records. She navigates the site and finds that she cannot access his full service record without his permission. But it does give her when he enlisted and how long he has served and his current rank. The Freedom of Information Act limits what she can gain access to but she does know that he enlisted in 1989. He attended the Coast Guard Academy in New London, Connecticut graduated with a degree in management four years later. He was commissioned as an Ensign when he graduated and he has seen action over most of the globe. But he is a reservist so he will be only activated when there is a need for his skill-set. Which brings her to why is he here now in Jamacia? Sure, he could be sent anywhere the Coast Guard wants to send him but why Jamaica? She has a thought about why he's here but she pushes it out of her mind. There is no way that the Coast Guard would do that to anyone but with the current drug flow into the US, she might be right.

She reads on further and finds out that he does his reserve time in New York. Actually, it's close to Manhattan. The Coast Guard Station Kings Point is on the North Shore of Long Island. Maybe just maybe they might be able to conveniently run into each other sometime. But now she has a bigger problem. She wants to see him again as she thought back to their short meeting at breakfast, he held her attention. Will had never done that and she does not want to be a rebound kind of girl but there is just something about him and now that she knows what he does for a living she has to see him again. She wants to know why he's here and why he asked her about the drug epidemic in the city. Maybe a little investigating on her own won't do any harm.

She'll start with the JDF and see what she can find out. She knows she probably won't get that much information but it doesn't hurt to try.

Xx

Being in the Coast Guard has its advantages. Rick thought for sure he'd be made for the writer he is by Kate he could tell that she was a fangirl. But she never once asked about his other profession other than being in the Coast Guard. He knows his book jacket picture isn't that old so if she was a detective, she should have put it together before they left each other. He made the walk from the Barefoot Lounge to his ship in less than twenty minutes. When he came aboard the captain was on the bridge.

"Good morning sir anything to report?" Rick asks.

"Nothing out of the norm Commander everything was quiet. Rick, I need to talk to you about something. Since we are becoming more interwoven with the JDF we will be assigned a new JDF officer from Montego Bay. A Lieutenant Owens. He will be assisting us starting on Monday. Until the arrival of our sister ships, we will be using him as a sort of tour guide for the drug hotspots he knows of and the ins and outs of Montego Bay because he was raised here."

"I just hope that he is an honest guy. I'm not sure if this is a wise move, sir. He could be on the take."

"Rick we'll still need to let him come aboard and show us what he knows. Just let him hang himself if he is dirty. Being on the take has a way to show us this. If you give him enough rope, he'll find a way to hang himself. But this is the last we speak of this unless we have hard evidence that definitively shows us he's on the take."

"Aye, sir. Consider yourself relieved."

"I stand relieved. Set the watch and inform me if anything arises Commander."

"Aye aye, sir."

Captain Ricciardi returned to his quarters and thought about what Rick had said. There could be many people on the take because the lure of a quick buck was sometimes hard to turn down. He could only hope that Lieutenant Owens was an actual member of the JDF who was not corruptible. He entered his quarters and changed into his workout gear. He then made his way to the ship's gym and started going through his routine. After two hours he was ready to call it quits. He'd been over the circuit twice and ran three miles. Knowing that he must stink he grabbed a towel and wiped his face off and tossed the towel into the hamper on his way out to his quarters.

He was still thinking about how deep the corruption within the JDF must be but he won't judge anyone assigned to his command even temporarily until he has the facts in front of him. He starts the shower in his quarters and just stands under the hot spray thinking about what to do and who to trust.

Xx

This Captain was right but it didn't ease the thought that the new lieutenant could be on the take. What he will do is exactly what is Captain told him to do. He wouldn't react until he had solid evidence that implicated the JDF or the new lieutenant. He tended to official business that involved the ship and its security. Having the second watch on a Saturday gives him a lot of time to think. And what he was thinking was this somehow hit closer to home.

Xx

Kate was discouraged each second she spoke to the commander of Montego Bay's Coast Guard outstation. The visit started off being pretty much in her favor. But then commander Walker knew why or thought he knew why she was there.

"Miss Beckett I'm sorry to disappoint you but nothing will be released about Captain Ricciardi or Commander Rogers. All I can tell you is that they are working jointly with the Jamaican Defense Forces. Now if they'll be nothing else, I have paperwork and very important matters to attend to."

Dropping her head down to her chest she turned and left commander Walker's office. On the way out through the office space is she catches sight of someone waving to her from outside the front entry door. Not knowing who he is or what he might want she walks in his general direction. Once she opens the door and gets outside, she realizes that this man just might be the person to give her what she needs. He has a look about him, an impish look. And she bets her bottom dollar that he'll spill everything he knows about why Rick is here in Jamaica.

"Hello, pretty lady."

"Hello," Kate replies a little timidly.

"The names petty officer Thomas and I couldn't help but overhearing that you were looking for information on Commander Rogers. I just might be the person who is able to help you."

"Is that so petty officer Thomas. And what would this information cost me if you were to put a price on it?"

"Why is it that people from other countries especially the good old US of A always think that we Jamaican's are always out for money? Maybe when we see that two people are meant to be together, we should help them, right? But if you were to put a price on what information I can shed some light on for you, then a kiss on my cheek would be payment enough."

Kate could only stare at him. He was very confident that she'd kiss him but if she really wanted to get more information on Rick it might be a small price to pay.

Before long Petty Officer Thomas was spilling everything he knew about Commander Rodgers and why he was here in Jamaica.

"Commander Rodgers is assigned to the Hamilton and is working under orders of the JDF?" Kate asked wanting to make sure she had it right.

"That's right. He'll be up against a very cold-blooded ruthless drug lord. One who has no regards for people who get in his way."

"Who is this man and why hasn't he been brought to justice yet?"

"Miss Beckett, the wheels of justice here in Jamaica are not what they are in the US. The wheels turn very slowly here if at all. Slower if those wheels have grease on them. But the man your beau will be up against is named Christopher Coke. He is the leader of Shower Posse. These men are not to be taken for granted. If you look at any of their crew funny, you'll lose your life."

"Christopher Coke had taken over his father's drug empire after he died. Since then he's expanded into arms dealing, prostitution, and murder."

"Does Rick know this?" Kate asks.

"I would assume that Commander Rogers knows his adversary very well. But that's not to say he might be in for a good bit of trouble. Christopher Coke always gets what he wants. He will remove anybody who stands in his way."

"Well petty officer Thomas I think we need to warn him don't you?"

"Miss Beckett it's well in hand. He is being told as we speak." Petty officer Thomas looks at his watch to make sure the meeting is happening on the Hamilton.

Xx

Aleik had waited until the last of the men walked off the ship. Once they had he had walked up the gangplank only to be stopped at the ship's hull by a man with a semi-automatic rifle.

"State your business." The armed sentry stated.

"I need to see the executive officer. I have information that will be helpful to him." Aleik states.

The sentry looked at the man who is standing in front of him and thought that maybe he did have information for the X.O. but he wasn't about to let him on this ship to give it to him.

"Wait here." The sentry said.

The next few minutes were draining for Aleik. He didn't fidget much with an automatic weapon pointed at him So he just stood there and waited patiently. Soon he was able to see a man in uniform emerging from the bridge area onto the deck of the ship. He knew this must be Commander Rogers.

As Rick walked up to the gangplank, he noticed that the sentry Petty Officer Collins if he remembers correctly had an AR-15 pointed at what looked like a local citizen.

"Petty Officer Collins is that really necessary?" Rick asked as he made the motion with his hand to lower his weapon.

Rick can see the local relax a little when the gun was lowered and slung back over the sentry's shoulder.

"What's your name?" Rick asks.

"Aleik."

"So Aleik I'm to understand that you have some information for me?"

"Yes, I do. It has to do with the man you'll be going up against."

"I'm not sure I follow. What man?" Rick was not going to tip his hand to a local. For all he knew this guy was working for the drug lord.

"Commander I've been sent by someone you might call your guardian angel. You are going to become very familiar with one Christopher Coke. By now I can say with certainty that some of your crew have been compromised. It will be men and women that you least expect."

"Wait a second, how did you know the name of this drug dealer that we are hunting for?"

"That's your take away from what I just told you Commander? If I were you, I'd be more worried about how badly my crew has been compromised by how far Coke can reach. Are you still wondering how you are only confiscating less than a couple of ounces of coke and a pound of pot here and there? Your patrol routes and times of patrol are well known by Mr. Coke."

"How is this possible? The men and women under my command are loyal to the Coast Guard."

"It has nothing to do with loyalty. The guardsmen he has selected were close to the end of their careers. The extra cash sealed the deal. Why go out with a sixty percent retirement check when it can be so much more?"

"Goddamnit! Who are they? I need names." Rick was beyond pissed off.

"Commander that is not my business. But what is, is keeping you and the rest of your crew, the ones who are allegiant to you, your captain, and the Guard alive. I'm here to tell you that this man will stop at nothing to end you."

"Aleik I need a name!" Rick demanded once again.

"Commander, I'll give you a place to start. The chief radioman is a person you should look into, heavily. He was the first."

Rick could only stand there trying to comprehend what he just heard. He returned his gaze to his visitor and only then did he realize that he was grasping the collar of his shirt almost choking him waiting for him to answer him. He quickly released him and apologized profusely.

"Commander this topic is something I think you should talk about with your Captain. He will be able to guide you in a direction that should satisfy the both of you."

Aleik turns and walks back towards the gangplank. Before Rick can say anything, he is walking up the dock to head back to Montego Bay. He thinks about his next move, and really can't tell his Captain just yet. He will tell him but not until he looks into what could be a major breach of security. What he needs to do is talk to the woman he saved last night. He thinks that she'd help him think this through even though he doesn't know her name….


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: The following chapter is rated "M".**

She'd come back to the Barefoot lounge barefoot, of course, for the last three days in the hopes on the off chance that he might return. She knows that his job is probably keeping him from coming back here but she always takes the opportunity to sit here between the hours of seven thirty and ten Just in case. Breakfast just seems bland without him with her.

Xx

He's at a crossroads and he knows that with the information he now holds this could be a major security breach for his ship and crew. He knows that his Captain would want to know firsthand what he found out but the fact that this information is not that reliable he decides to wait and hold back what he has learned. He will after a thorough investigation tell the Captain what he has learned. Until then, he needs to talk to someone who might be able to help. And that person stands about five foot eight with Brunette colored hair. He hasn't been off the ship since Saturday night because the captain had decided to visit his distant relatives in Kingston. He's been on the ship for three days straight. He knows that Tuesday morning will be the end of his watch. But what he doesn't hope is that the Captain will want to head straight out for patrol ops. He might be able to persuade him to stay in port for an additional twelve hours. This will hopefully give him enough time to catch up with Kate.

Xx

Seeing that it is close to ten o'clock she decides to cut the day short. As she passes Anne, she looks at her as it if she's lost her best friend. Just as she turns the corner to go to the elevators and back to her room, she slams head-on into a very familiar muscular chest. She slams into him so hard that he almost knocks her off her feet. If it wasn't for the fact that his hands were as fast as they were she would have ended up on the floor flat on her back.

"Kate, hi!" Rick said as he stops her from falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Rick! I'm such a klutz I never saw you because I was looking down."

Once Rick stood her back up and released her, she immediately felt the loss of his hands from around her waist and back. He looked her directly in the eye and asked,

"Kate, why were you looking down?"

"Well I thought you were not going to be here again today so I was a little upset. I was just trying to gather my thoughts that's all."

"Wait, again today? Have you been coming here hoping that I came back to see you?" Rick asks.

Kate could only nod her head looking down.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you, I will listen to what you were thinking about if you will listen to what I have to tell you. Deal?"

"Okay deal."

Kate is happy that Rick is back. They both make their way back to the table she was sitting at earlier so they can talk. Anne who saw Kate leave and now is coming back is looking a little perplexed. Kate sees the look on her face and explains.

"Anne, this is Rick. He's the one who saved me the other night at Taboo."

"Oh, he's the one you couldn't place." She says with a little smirk.

Pleasantries are exchanged and in a hurry and Kate takes Rick by the hand leading him back to her table not wanting to talk to Anne. As they sit down he takes her in. There's something about her today that he didn't notice the other night and at breakfast a couple of days ago. Now she seems more carefree and open now that they're in each other's company.

"So, Kate what were you thinking about? Or should I say who?"

The second he said who Kate's cheeks blushed to a light shade of red. She was quiet for longer than was acceptable. He decided to ask her again.

"Kate what…"

"You. Okay. It was you I was thinking about as I slammed into you just five minutes ago."

Rick couldn't hide the grin that appeared on his face. He had a feeling that she was thinking about him and she just confirmed it for him.

"Good thoughts I hope?"

"Absolutely sinful." She replies as she looks up once again.

Rick's eyes went wide and then as dark as she's ever seen them before they looked like midnight blue.

"Well, we might have to do something about that little problem."

All Kate did was give him a seductive look. Getting back on track she started to speak,

"Listen Rick there's something I need to tell you about the other day at breakfast. You are one of the first men that has actually held my attention long enough to have a decent conversation with. I'm not saying that this is one of the reasons why I'm attracted to you but I think it's a big factor. I need to have an equal partner in my life and I think that's you. As corny as this might sound Rick, I think that you make me a whole person. You are my missing piece, my soulmate."

"Kate, the feeling is mutual. But before we get into that conversation right now can we put this on hold for a minute or two? I promise we'll come back to it. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?"

"I need your help, well maybe not your help, but more of a sounding board, maybe more. What I am going to tell you is considered an act of treason by our government. This conversation we will have is going to delve into national security. So please don't say a word to a soul about this. "

"Alright go on I'm listening."

"I have information that could possibly expose certain people who are taking bribes in exchange for sensitive information aboard my ship."

"How sensitive?"

"It's very sensitive. This information that's leaking out gives away our patrol times and routes. What I was told from a concerned citizen is that this drug dealer Christopher Coke has his hands in most of the crew on my ship. He has been avoiding our routes from the information he has received and making a clear shot to the U.S. to deliver his drugs."

Kate turned white as a sheet as she remembers one of her first investigations as a newly promoted detective. Christopher Coke was a ruthless and vindictive drug kingpin who had a base of operations in New York City. He was someone who she did not want Rick tangling with. She had seen firsthand what his fury brought upon the men and women and their families who went up against him.

 **Eight years earlier...**

 _She was called out to a case by dispatch where a homicide of two victims was committed in her jurisdiction. Being newly promoted to detective third class she made sure she had everything she needed to get the job done. She passed the uniformed officer at the lobby entrance and he waved her up to the crime scene by pointing up. No less than stepping two feet into the scene she was pulled from it before she even stepped any further into the crime scene. As she arrived on the scene the lead narcotics detective told her to simply turn around and leave his crime scene. She refused and he pulled her into two areas of the apartment. The first area was the living room. He made her look at the thirty-something African American male tied to a chair and his throat was cut so deep that his spinal cord was the only thing holding his head in place. Then he brought her into the kitchen where a mid-thirties female was lying on the kitchen table. She only saw it for a split second but the image she did see was burned into her mind and will stay with her until the day she dies. Her body was stripped away of any clothing. The narcotics detective told her that she was probably sodomized and raped while the husband who was still alive at the time and tied to the chair made to watch her being raped multiple times and by a gang of men. But what happened next was the sight she'll never forget. Carved in the flesh of her abdomen were the words "No One Talks" If that was not bad enough, she was shot from under her chin with a large caliber weapon. The round went through her brain and exited out her skull taking most of her skull with the round ending up splattered against the wall above the stove, then her throat was slit like her husbands after she was shot. The detective told her that this was Coke's signature calling card. Then she was escorted out of the apartment and her captain was advised that she was not to return... ever._

Xx

"Rick you need to back off! This guy plays for keeps." Kate practically screamed as she remembers the scene in the apartment.

"Whoa there Kate, what's going on here?"

"I've seen what this man is capable of Rick. Please don't go after him." Kate pleaded.

"Kate I need to do this. He is poisoning our country with what he moves into Miami, Houston, New Orleans, Gulfport, and Panama City. He has to be stopped. And on top of that, he has compromised my crew."

God, she had only barely met him and she could tell he was just as stubborn as she was. There was only one thing she wanted to do with him. Before she lost her nerve her hand shot across the table and she pulled him up from the chair he was sitting in. Without any forewarning, she pulled him out of the lounge and into the hallway towards the elevators never saying a word to him. Before she could talk herself out of this she hit the call button for the elevator, turned his back towards the wall, and shoved him hard against it. Before she knew it she was leaning into him meeting his lips with hers.

Xx

She was a strong one he'd give her that. She had yanked him out of his chair and out of the lounge and into the hallway before he could do anything to stop her. By the time she got him to the elevators, he gave in just a little. But when he was pushed against the wall between the elevators he thought she had lost her mind. Then he felt it. Her lips softly caressing his to the point where he forgot about everything but her and what she was doing to him. It wasn't long before her tongue demanded entrance and he granted it. He was not giving this up anytime soon he thought as his arms wrapped around her waist.

The sound of the elevators chiming bell announcing its arrival stopped any forward progress and they separated for air. Her smile was what had him entering the elevator after her. Reaching her floor and entering her room he was amazed by the sight from her balcony. She let him see what the view offered and when that was done she pulled him towards the bed. She had him just about naked by the time they reached her bed. Her dress fell to the floor with one quick pull of the zipper exposing her slim, taught, tanned body. Under it, she was as naked as the day she was born.

Once again she shoved him. Only this time he landed on the bed. His boxers were the only barrier keeping him decent. Kate grabbed the inseams of his boxers and pulled hard and they were off in a flash. Her eyes went wide when she caught the size of his cock. Even while it was flaccid it was on the large side. She wondered what it would be like filing her.

Knowing that she wanted him now she took his cock in her hand she started to stroke him. He responded with a moan she'd never heard a man make. When she looked up she could see that he was loving every move she made. His eyes were shut so tight that she thought she noticed tears falling down his temples. Bending her head over she slid her mouth over the tip of his cock and swirled her tongue around its head. By the time he was hard enough for her she pulled away and just watched his cock throb back and forth looking for release. Knowing he was ready she swung her leg over his thigh and hovered her clit over the tip of his cock. Then she lowered herself onto him easing his cock into her. Before she could even complete her impalement, she let out a gasp as he thrust upward surprising her but she loved the surprise because he filled her to where no man had ever done before.

They soon found a rhythm that worked for each of them. Rick was an exceptional lover and when they came down from their high she'd tell him so. He was pounding her so hard that he hit her G spot numerous times. She could not hold back any longer. On his next upstroke, she exploded. All she could see when she closed her eyes was a bright white light as if she watched a flash bang go off right in front of her. Then she literally passed out and fell on top of him.

He thought if she wanted to be made love to he'd give her a little surprise. He watched as she carefully lined up her shaved clit with his cock. The second she slid over his cockhead he could tell that she was soaking wet. She would be able to handle what he was going to do to her next. Without any warning, he slammed up into her catching her totally off guard. The look on her face was priceless. He could tell that she was enjoying every second of what they were doing. They found an easy rhythm and he started to pick up the pace. When he did he could feel her inner muscles tightening around his cock. A while later he felt her release and he followed her soon after. Then he felt her inner muscles milking his cock for all of his cum. What really surprised him was the fact that she was finished she collapsed on top of him passed out.

He laid there with her draped over his chest. She was beautiful it's the only thing he can see as he looks down her naked form lying on top of his. Twenty minutes pass and she just now starts to wake up. Not one to pass up a good ribbing he can't resist what he tells her next.

"Kate, I'm not one to complain, and what we did was so beautiful, satisfying, and mind-blowing, but now I only need to ask why you dragged me to your room and had your way with me?"

If Kate thought she was embarrassed before they made love, now she was totally embarrassed. Her cheeks, as well as chest, and neck started to turn red with embarrassment. Rick noticed this and put a stop to it immediately thinking that she didn't understand what he meant.

"Kate you misunderstood me. What I want to know is why you thought we had to have sex now instead of maybe later." He asks wagging his eyebrows.

"Rick I don't usually do things like this. I am not a one-night stand kind of woman but this was just something that I had to do. I did it for one reason and one reason only. If you were to somehow to become a victim of Christopher Coke's rage, I wanted to know what it felt like when I was made love to by a man who knew what he was doing. I can't explain it Rick but there's something that set you apart from most other men. You are kind, passionate, and you know how to use what God gave you. You could say I just lost all of my inhibition."

"Kate, let's take a step back for a second. I have no intention of becoming another victim of Christopher Coke. I will, however, see that his drug empire is brought to a swift end."

"You can't know that Rick! He has ways of eliminating anyone who gets in his way. Please listen to me."

Rick caresses Kate's hip and leg trying to calm her down "Kate I'm not anyone. I will take him down. But I need to confront the men on my ship first. They need to be dealt with before I try to stop anything further."

Kate realizes that Rick is right. He needs to clean up his own house before he can go up against Coke.

"I'm going to help you. There has to be something that I can do for you. I have connections in the city and maybe we can work on this together."

"Kate, you're on vacation. I am not going to make you work while you are supposed to be relaxing." Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. In his own mind, he knew why she wanted to sleep with him.

"Kate don't take this the wrong way but have you just come off a bad break up?" Rick asks feeling a little hurt.

The second he asks the question she can see the joy and happiness of what they just did diminish from his eyes. What replaces it is something she never wants to see in his beautiful eyes again.

"Rick I did recently break up with a guy but he was more concerned with his career than me. So, no you are not that guy, the rebound guy. I would like to see if we could make something work between us."

"Are you sure that you're over him?"

"In so many ways Rick, so many."

She takes him into her arms and plants a passionate kiss on his lips telling him that she meant what she said. He is the one to initiate round two.

After round four they spend the rest of the night holding each other. When she wakes the next morning and she wonders if this has only been a very erotic dream. Her arm moves to where he was last night and the sheets are cold so it could have been a dream. When she goes to get out of bed she realizes that there is no mistake about it being a dream, her body aches in places that she hasn't used in quite some time. Her muscles in her thighs hurt in the best kind of way and she's happy they do. She opens her eyes and takes a look around the suite and doesn't see him anywhere. His clothes are gone and so is he. She's not going to get upset but she doesn't know the whole story about why she didn't wake up next to him. She gets up slips on a robe and heads to the kitchenette. When she gets there she sees the note that's on the counter.

" _Kate,_

 _I went to get us something to eat from downstairs. I'll be back soon with coffee and something to bring your strength back._

 _Rick_

She folds the note up and puts it in her purse. She'll have this forever as a reminder of their night together. She's thinking about exactly what they did last night when there is a quiet knock on the front door of her suite. She doesn't want to seem too eager so she takes her time heading to the front door. When she opens the door she sees him in his uniform and damn does he looks good.

"Rick, why didn't you wake me up? If you had we could have gone to breakfast together."

"Kate please forgive me but you looked so very comfortable and content sleeping in I wouldn't dare wake you up. But I do have something for you to eat and caffeine. I know how much you need that."

He has spent less than twelve hours with her and he knows her pretty well already.

"How did you know I needed coffee to start my day?"

"Come on Kate, you're a cop. Long hours, cases that never seem to end, it's not hard to figure out that caffeine is how you start your day."

God, she already loves this man. But she won't let him know that right now.

She walks back to the table and he places the breakfast there for her to see. He has two very tall grande coffee's and what looks like omelets under a Styrofoam container. She sits down and he serves her.

"Kate I do apologize for how cold this might be," Rick says as he opens the top to the take-out container as he places it on the table.

What she sees is steam rising from the container indicating how hot it actually still is. She looks up at him and sees his smile.

"You're kidding right?" Kate says.

"Hey, I'm trying to keep you fed for what could happen later," Rick tells her.

"Oh? What might happen later?" She asks.

"Well for starters we need to finish our earlier conversation about you and I. then I'm pretty sure we need to take a shower when we're finished with breakfast." Rick quickly extended his hand to the corner of her mouth and with his finger, he scoops up some jelly from her toast that was on her lip.

"See, you can't even make it into your mouth!'

She gently swats him on the arm and finishes her omelet and closes the lid to the container. Taking her coffee in one hand with the other she takes his hand in hers and nods towards the bathroom. Rick knows that if he goes with her he'll never leave.

"Kate I really need to get back to the ship. I only have until noon to get back." Rick lamely protests.

"Come on Rick, I need help washing my back..."

Damn, he's a goner…


	10. Chapter 10

By the time they finish with their shower, Rick just makes it back to the ship just in time. He wouldn't have if Kate had her way trying to get him to go for a second round in the shower.

His first stop is his captain's quarters knowing that he would not be on the bridge at eleven-fifteen in the morning. He knocks and is asked to enter. When he does the confidence he had when he walked in somewhat evaporates when he sees Captain Ricciardi going over their latest intervention reports. He asks if he can talk to his captain with a guarantee that he can say anything without being court-martialed and the captain gives a serious nod and agrees. They talk and the Captain gives him the rundown of today's plan of the day while Kate waits for him in the welcome center near the ship.

"John there is no way that I could interpret this any other way. There are people who don't have any reason to tell us anything but the truth."

"Rick this is a run of the mill guy! Someone off the street. He probably followed you around working on the best time to ambush you and then he came up to you and pitched you his story about the radioman hoping that you'd buy into it."

Rick pulls about four sheets of printer paper from his pocket and hands them to John.

"What are these?" He asks.

"On the sheets you're about to read is what a close friend gave me. It's a legitimate accounting of Chief Harvey's finances from last year to today. Pay close attention to the deposits on every second week."

Xx

 _ **One hour ago…**_

"Kate are you sure? I'm not going to jeopardize your job to prove what this guy is into."

"Rick it's not that big of a deal. I'll have my coworker Javier Esposito run the financials on Mr. Harvey. I'm sure that the captain will have to accept what you find as fact if he is taking money for information."

Rick looks at her with a little uneasiness hoping that he is doing the right thing here.

"Okay Kate, call him."

In less than thirty minutes Kate has the information faxed to her. She goes to the business center downstairs in the lobby of the hotel and retrieves the report sent to her by her friend. When she brings it back upstairs, they go over it with a fine-tooth comb. What they see are regular payments made to his account over the course of the last month that have him making more money than his actual salary as a chief petty officer in the United States Coast Guard.

 _ **Present time…**_

"Rick, where did this information come from? Who is this friend of yours? Aside from the NYPD Logo printed on top of this print out can this information be trusted one hundred percent?" John asked.

"It came from the NYPD database that covers money transfers and banking. John, my friend is a detective with the NYPD. The information is reliable."

"I want to talk to her before I make any decisions to put the screws to Chief Harvey. Can you reach her?"

"I'll do you one better."

Rick walks out onto the quarter deck and throws a wave to Kate who is waiting in the hospitality area on the dock. The second she sees him wave she makes her way towards the bridge that connects the dock to his ship. The OOD takes her from there to where Rick is waiting. The second she reaches him she is drawn into him with a loving hug.

"Hi." Is all she can say.

"Hi." Is his reply back.

The need to stay like this has him wishing it would never end. Rick has the self-control to let her go and looks into her eyes after about a minute.

"Kate, we need to see my captain and show him what you have found on Harvey. Then explain how you came to the conclusion that he is dirty. He is on the fence about him exchanging information for cash. He wants to hear it directly from you."

"Okay then. Let's go."

They start off towards the bridge and Rick stops her before she enters.

"Kate, always address him as Captain unless he requests you not to."

"I will. Are you ready?" She asks.

He nods and opens the door for her to step onto the bridge. When she's inside Rick follows behind. Seeing the captain standing towards the bow they make their way towards him.

"Captain Ricciardi may I introduce Detective Katherine Beckett."

"Detective Beckett this is Captain John Ricciardi my C.O."

Both people look the other over before the captain offers his hand for a handshake. Kate accepts and gives a smile.

"So Detective I'm to assume that you are responsible for this information?"

"I am Captain."

"Katherine, is it alright if I address you as such?

"Actually Captain, I prefer Kate."

"Then, by all means, please call me John."

"Hello, John. What is it you need to know?"

"I need to know how reliable this information is. If I am about to end a man's career, I want to be damned sure that this information is from a legitimate source."

"John, I think the reliability of what I can offer is the least of your problems. I'm not going to sugar coat this but this man is trading cash for information. I have seen this many times before with investigations of my own. This information being leaked out could get you or your men killed. I've seen the terror that Christopher Coke can rain down on his victims and it's not pretty. The man kills just to get his point across. You are simply a speed bump in the road which he will drive right over. But the financials I ran on Chief Harvey were pulled from the FinCEN database in DC. This database reports suspicious activity among bank accounts that are used for laundering and moving large amounts of cash around. Red flags were thrown up and it was then that I had a coworker dig deeper into Chief Harvey. He or someone using his account has been on one hell of a spending spree during the last month."

"Kate it seems to me that you know exactly what's wrong. It's my guess is you've seen this before many times and while I trust your judgment, I just need to find a way to proceed without tipping our hand. Right now we were supposed to be moving out for a midday intervention around Montego Bay. But now that this information has leaked out I'm going to rethink my decision."

"John it's been my experience that if there's one bad apple among the bunch there are more involved than you realize. With your okay, I would like to set up an area on the ship to hold an interview and interrogate Chief Harvey. I know it's not my place and that you have the people for this type of interrogation/investigation but I'm here now and I want to help. If anything, I can detain him here for you and you can go about your business of saving the United States from incoming drugs."

"Kate I don't know how this is going to work I have to call my superiors and let them know that you are willing to take the chief into custody. But for now, we're not going to be going anywhere until later on tonight. So, let me show you to where you can interrogate Chief Harvey."

Captain Ricciardi brings Rick and Kate two decks below and not far from the brig. In there, there is a room similar to her interrogation room at the 12th Precinct. There is no two-way glass but it resembles what she's familiar with. After Captain Ricciardi leaves Kate to the interrogation room he returns back up to the bridge with Rick to detain Chief Harvey.

Xx

He knew it was too good to be true but with the amount of money that he had already made he had paid his house off. Then there was the college fund he had set up for each of his three children they had a full ride to anywhere they wanted to go to. What the captain didn't know was that he had been doing this longer than he expected. Before he came to the Hamilton, he had been at the U.S. Coast Guard station in Galveston Texas. That's where he met one of Christopher Cokes men. Dan Harvey was assigned to MSST and had way too much time on his hands. He was trusted with sensitive information that went above his station in Galveston. He had access to all the upper echelon communications and used them to his advantage. What he didn't know was that he was being watched and the top brass had the upper hand so to say. He knew he was being shipped out to the Hamilton and then all his information gathering here in Texas would go to the wayside. But Christopher Coke had shown him that every new duty station was an opportunity to make even more money. The second he hit the deck of the Hamilton he had already sent out his crew to gather whatever information they were able to find on the island of Jamaica.

He was curious when the Burnette came aboard because she was not a part of the Coast Guard. If anything, she could have been a model. But he watched as she walked up to the X.O. They had a short conversation and after that was finished, he brought her inside to the bridge. Now was a bad time to be where he was. He needed to get back down to his station. Taking the short way back to the radio room beat them there with time to spare. He collected what he could to keep them from getting anything that would incriminate him. Then he ran.

Xx

Rick returns to make sure Kate is doing okay in the makeshift interrogation room. He steps into the room and notices her looking at what she has to work with. He makes his presence known by clearing his throat. She turns to him at the sound of his throat clearing.

"Rick, will there be any type of threat from this guy?" Kate asks.

Just as he was about to answer her his radio crackles to life.

"Commander Rodgers, Chief Harvey is not at his duty station. The ship will be on lockdown as of right now. No one on and no one off until we detain him copy?"

"I copy. I will start a search of all decks below the third. Keep me apprised of what you find."

"Rick don't go alone. Take Simmons and Hall with you to complete your search. Chief Harvey is armed with his sidearm." The Captain says.

"Copy."

Before Rick leaves the interrogation room, he tells Kate,

"Kate to answer your question it's hard to say. You have seen how people can act who have been in this situation before right? And if that's true you've seen how desperate they can be. I can't put a mood on chief Harvey but I would say one thing in warning and its if he's cornered he'll do anything to get away. Plus he is armed."

Of all times she is unarmed it's now. She really misses her back up service weapon right about now.

The second he finishes his sentence the two Shore Patrol officers arrived. He talks to them and then he turns to leave, but before he does, he turns back and steps right into Kate's personal space.

"Kate, I will try to take Harvey down and come out of this in one piece. But if something happens to me please know that last night and this morning mean more than I can ever express in words. Please don't ever forget that.

She just looks up at him sees the amount of compassion that is in his eyes. Her brain can't be sure but she knows that in her heart she has fallen for him already.

"Rick just come back to me. That's all I ask of you. Please be careful."

Xx

Harvey knew that going back to where he was bunked at would be a grave mistake. So, he tried to make his way topside to escape. Knowing that everybody on the ship was probably going to be on the lookout for him he decided to take the lower part of the ship towards the bow and ascend near the hatch that led to the MK 38 MOD 25mm gun to make his escape. The only problem he could see was that this route brought him directly in front of the C.O.'s quarters before he would be able to get to that hatch.

Xx

Rick had the two Shore Patrol men take two different sections in the port and starboard part of the ship starting from the stern of the ship to try and flush Harvey forward. Rick knew that he most likely will try to escape by the minigun because it was the only exit that was near the front of the ship and had a clear shot of jumping to the dock with the least amount of injury. Knowing this Rick moved towards the bow on the main deck to intercept Harvey. He is just about to reach the hatch when he hears gunfire below his location.

Xx

Captain Ricciardi knew that Harvey would try to make a getaway by using the hatch that accessed the forward minigun by his quarters. He headed to his quarters knowing that the only access point to leave through that hatch was a ladder directly across from the door to his quarters. Knowing that Harvey already had a head start he tried to cut him off before he was able to maneuver the lower decks to get to the hatch. By the time he got there the chief had already passed him and started climbing the ladder.

"Harvey stop where you are right now or I will shoot!" Captain Ricciardi yells hoping to stop him from escaping training his sidearm directly at him.

Without even thinking about it Harvey who already had his sidearm drawn from its holster and in his hand and the safety off fired three shots towards Captain Ricciardi. There was no more shouting at him as he peered over his shoulder and saw a puddle of blood flowing on the deck towards the ladder. He continues climbing the ladder until he reaches the hatch and then he swiveled the bolt lever in order to open the hatch. When he did daylight flooded the small area below him. He pushed it up and climbs the rest of the way out.

Xx

Kate is astounded by what she sees here on Rick's ship. It's small but large at the same time. The room that she is in seems like it could be moved to the 12th precinct without any problem, well except the absence of the two-way mirror that is. The only issue she can think of is that walking through the compartments is a bit of an experience. Every twenty or thirty feet there is a divider of sorts that you need to step over to get to the next compartment. She could never run from one end of the ship to the other without falling flat on her face. Then she hears three shots ring out from somewhere towards the front of the ship and her heart sinks. She moves to the doorway to the makeshift interrogation room and sticks her head out. What she sees are men running through the compartments with practiced ease. There are one hundred and sixty-seven people assigned to this ship and while that is a lot, she barely sees that many scrambling through the ship to get to where the shots were fired.

Knowing that being where the action is she stops herself from leaving the room. She does not want to get in the way of what she sees is a calculated response to a threat. She can only hope that Rick is okay…


	11. Chapter 11

When he wakes up he is in pain. Pain that he should not be feeling. He can't remember what happened but he feels the urge to get out of this bed and find out about his crew. He hears the sound of a heart monitor and he has an IV line stuck in his arm so he's not going anywhere. It's about then when he hears a voice and a hand being placed on his pain-free shoulder.

"Whoa there John take it easy. You've been shot twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the leg. You're going to be fine. Just relax and I'll tell you what happened after we found you near the hatchway." John looked into the eyes of his X.O. and could see that he was injured too. His arm was in a sling. He has many questions that he needs answers to and this waiting was killing him.

"Where is Harvey?!" Captain Ricciardi scratched out, his throat still a little raw.

"Right now he is in the ship's brig. He was placed under arrest by two of our MPs, and one of our SP's and detective Beckett. He will not be going anywhere, Captain." Rick answers.

John raises his right arm, the one that's free of any tubes and points to Rick's arm.

"What happened to you?"

"Harvey winged me. I was at the hatch where I knew was a good escape route for him and met him there as he opened the hatch. By the time he had made it topside I knocked him over coming out of the hatch and tried to secure him. The son of a bitch tried to shoot me at close range but before he could I was able to grab his arm and shove it away where he only hit my shoulder when he pulled the trigger. It could have been a lot worse. Luckily this was a simple through and through." Rick feels a hand travel up his good arm and comforts him as he tells the Captain what happened after he was shot. He covers her hand as it stills at his elbow.

"Rick there is nothing simple about you being shot. But how long have I been here?"

"Your surgery lasted about three hours and the doctor was able to remove both slugs. The third one missed you completely. You'll be okay with a little rest."

"No Rick listen to me. Harvey was reporting to someone outside of our ship. It can't be Owens because he has not been cleared by the JDF to be here on the Hamilton yet so whoever he was reporting to is going to start to put the pieces together. Now how long have I been here?" He repeats again.

"Two and a half days John."

"Damn. Rick sound battle stations. I'm not going to be caught with my pants down if Coke comes after this ship or anyone on it."

"John I already put us on ready alert. It's not as extreme as a battle station alert but the ship and everyone on it will be protected."

The Captain thought about it for a split second and nods his head giving Rick his understanding.

Xx

Kate knew that Coke had to have a man watching what happened on the Hamilton twelve hours after not hearing from Harvey. There was nothing that got by him and now that Harvey was cut off from getting information back to Coke. Kate wondered who else was involved. She needed to talk to Rick about a couple of things that involved her and his ship.

It had been three weeks since she had arrived here in Jamaica. Her time was quickly coming to a close and she hated that. She wanted to stay here forever but in reality, she knew that heading back home was going to be what she needs to do.

She had the chance to interrogate Harvey. The rules were different concerning her jurisdiction with the UCMJ but since she was an NYPD detective she had the first crack at questioning Harvey until the JAG corps arrived. They would be arriving in Jamaica by tomorrow. Basically, all she could do was talk to him. Ask him questions about how he was trading information for money. She could not accuse, place blame or cut him any type of deal because the UCMJ prevented it. She was lucky enough to be talking to him at all.

 _ **24 hours earlier…**_

Ma'am my name is Petty Officer Simmons. I was instructed to bring Chief Harvey to you and he is not to leave my sight."

Kate watches as the Petty Officer moves a handcuffed Harvey into the interrogation room and sit him down at the table. He then moves his cuffs and secures one handcuff to the eye bolt in the center of the table. He nodded to her as he takes a position by the door knowing that it's okay. Kate walks past him and just looks at Harvey.

"Chief Harvey my name is Kate Beckett and I am here to talk to you. It's up to you if you want to speak with me or not, but in the long run, whatever you tell me might be a benefit for you."

"Listen, lady, you are no way in hell with JAG and I know that you are not in the military. So, I ain't saying squat to you."

"That's not a problem Chief and you're right. I'm not in the military or with the JAG corps. But I am an NYPD detective and I've seen what happens firsthand to people when they cross Christopher Coke."

The chief looked like he was going to resist her questions until she told him about some of the crime scenes she was called out to that involved Coke's handy work. He never knew that Coke had a base of operations in New York City.

"I needed the cash." It was what he led off with.

"So without any regard for their safety you put your shipmates in jeopardy? Do you know how vindictive Coke is? I'll bet you ten to one that he has men watching this ship right now trying to find out why he's not getting any information from you. When was your next meet set up for?"

"Yesterday in a bar in Montego Bay. After that meet, it was supposed to be the end of our agreement."

"I've got news for you once you are in with Coke you never leave. If you do it's by way of a body bag. So don't believe what he tells you once you've outlived your usefulness, he will kill you."

"He wouldn't do that to me! He needs me to give him information."

"Like I said once you become useless your dead. It doesn't matter where you live, your dead. You could move to Timbuktu to get away from him, but he'd still find you."

"I can't tell you anything! If I do he'll kill my family."

"Chief there's a way that you might be able to able to spill your guts and still stay alive. I have to check with JAG but I'm sure if they have the same type of protection I'm thinking of you might be a candidate."

What she needed to do was talk to Rick and when JAG arrived to see if they had any type of witness protection like she offered people who informed on the criminals back in New York. But for now, she would need to wait. Rick was in the infirmary having the hole in his shoulder sewn up.

"So what will happen until then?" The chief asked.

"It's pretty simple. You will be returned back to the brig until JAG arrives. Once they have reviewed your case, they will decide if any type of protection is deserved."

"No! I can't let Coke get to my family."

"This is something that you should have thought of before you traded information for cash." Kate nods to Simmons who has never left the doorway the entire time they were talking. He walks over to the Chief and removes the cuff from the table and resecures his hands behind his back for the trip back to the brig.

 _ **Present time…**_

"Detective, can you tell me what Harvey's demeanor was like when you were questioning him?" The Lieutenant Commander from the Judge Advocate General asked her.

"He was afraid. Very afraid. But I think he could care less about what happened to him he was more concerned for his family."

"As he should be. Coke already sent him a message. His son was taken, held for twenty-four hours and released. But he had been worked over by two of his men, badly. He's in a hospital in Galveston. He should be fine but the point was made."

"That's something I wanted to ask you, sir. Do you have anything like witness protection available for Chief Harvey?" Kate asks hopefully.

"Kate what you need to understand is that Chief Harvey is no longer a chief petty officer in United States Coast Guard. He was demoted the minute he was charged with treason. If he's lucky after his trial he will be going to Fort Leavenworth Kansas to make big rocks into little ones for the rest of his life."

She knew the military was tough but to be this tough by performing manual hard labor was a bit extreme. But then again he did commit treason against his country so he can't be dealt with lightly. She'll have to tell Lieutenant Commander Kinkade that he is not afforded any protection for either him or his family.

"Lieutenant Commander Kinkade I might have given the chief, sorry the ex-chief the illusion that some kind of protection would be offered if he cooperated. That's on me not really knowing how the military does things legally."

"Detective it was to be expected since you are not that well versed with the UCMJ. I appreciate you trying, but civilian law enforcement has more wiggle room than JAG does. But your instincts were spot on."

"I could never do what you guys do. I'm happy being a detective."

"Well, we're not that different you know. I have the same goals as you but with different rules. We always get the bad guys. Trust me I'd love to work with you in New York sometime."

Just as Kate was about to tell him something she heard his voice. Even though he was still far away it was like he knew where she was. She got up off the chair and walked to the doorway. There he was walking down the hallway right towards her. The second she stuck her head out of the doorway he smiled a smile that was just for her.

"Hey, Kate. Have you met with LCDR Kinkade yet?" Rick said as he followed her back into the room.

Kinkade made his way over to Rick as he entered.

Commander Rodgers, it's good to finally meet you." Kinkade said as he put out his hand for a handshake.

"Likewise Lieutenant Commander Kinkade. Your reputation precedes you."

I'm not sure about that Rick. If I know you and I think I do, that case was practically won on evidence alone. I just went along for the ride."

"I don't believe you but if you say so I'll believe you."

"I do say so, Rick. So how have you been and how do you know this beautiful creature right next to you?"

Kate found the floor very interesting right about now but she still had the sense to interlocked her arm with Rick's.

"Aaron it's my pleasure to introduce to you, Detective Katherine Beckett. She's with the NYPD at the 12th precinct, homicide." Rick stated proudly.

"Rick, we've been talking for a few minutes now. But I am really curious to know about this case that won itself." Kate asks.

"Kate, I think that's another story for another time. But right now, I need to concentrate on what we're going to do about Mr. Harvey. The information you pulled from him was based on his social security number and his last name and first name correct?"

"That's correct. We used the Federal database for our search. What it brought back was what you see in front of you. The only question that might be brought up was the fact that it was emailed to me and printed out at the hotel business center."

"We should be fine. This isn't evidence in the case so there's no direct custody needed. It's just a printout and it doesn't require a chain of custody procedures."

"So Aaron, if it's not too much to ask, is it possible I could steal Kate away for lunch?" Rick suggests.

"I don't see why not Rick but how about I do you one better?"

"What did you have in mind Aaron?"

"I know a really good place to eat lunch at. It's the place that serves the best comfort food in Jamaica."

Rick looked over at Kate and could see instantly that she loved the idea.

"Sounds like you got a deal as long as you're buying that is." Rick ribs his friend.

"Yeah, lunch is on me today. But we need to be back here by 1330 because your sister ships are arriving around 1500. And I have a really bad feeling about Mr. Coke. He's going to retaliate and when he does it won't be pretty."

"No, I bet it won't. You do know that he is going to try to take out ex-chief Harvey, right?"

"Yeah, that much I figured," Aaron said sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time they all returned from lunch, Captain Ricciardi had been downgraded to stable condition and was moved back to his quarters. He was able to do little things that did not stress him or his injuries that much. Rick had found out that he had orders to see the captain upon his return from lunch with Lieutenant Commander Kinkade.

"The only thing I can think of is that he wants me to oversee the arrival of our sister ships. They should be here soon." Rick said to Kate.

Just as he finished his sentence there was a loud blast of an air horn from a ship moving towards the Hamilton. Rick, Kate, and Aaron walked out onto the outer deck outside the bridge.

"Well Rick it looks like your extra firepower is here," Aaron said as he pointed to the three Coast Guard cutters Dallas, Gallatin and the Sherman waiting to be docked.

"I'm not too sure what good this will do now because Captain Ricciardi is out of commission. And there was the fact that we were supposed to have a new Lieutenant joining us here in Montego Bay from the JDF. But I haven't seen him since this whole thing with Harvey started."

"Well, Rick, for the most part, I'm going to question Harvey and explain to him what the government will do with him. I'm not sure he's going to like it that much either."

Rick knows that Aaron has his work cut out for him and gives him a little encouragement,

"Good Luck Aaron."

As he walks away Aaron waves his hand without looking back.

Xx

Christopher Coke was a man who always got what he wanted. And in the last forty-eight hours, the information that was flowing so freely from the Hamilton from more than one source has now completely dried up. Even his secondary contacts who he paid massive amounts of money to have not reported in any kind of information at all. He knew that Harvey was caught and he was probably spilling his guts as he speaks. But that's not going to be the end of his relationship with him. He will take him out but the fact that he is stuck on the ship means that other people are going to die as well. He knows that the brig is in the middle of the ship and that's where he's going to need to start something to get to him. He just needs to figure out how to get it where it needs to be. The security has been stepped up on the Hamilton and he can't see any way to get it on board that would give him the advantage. He's going to need to bribe somebody else in order to start something. But who?

He needs someone who isn't attached to the Coast Guard at all. There might be a possibility of placing the explosive device if it's large enough on the hull of the ship adjacent to the brig taking out everyone in there. He doesn't care about secondary damage or collateral damage whoever gets in the way well that's just tough shit. What he needs to do now is talk to someone who can build him what he needs in a short amount of time. And once the bomb is set in place and he sees the carnage that it causes after it detonates, he will fly from Jamaica to New York to start running the New York operation. Things here will be too hot for him to stay around. He knows exactly who he wants for the job and he will be talking to him today. Unless he finds a different way to eliminate his problem, he will go ahead and set his plan in motion.

Xx

 _ **An hour later in Rick's quarters…**_

"Rick while I would love to stay here with you on your ship, I would like to pay my respects to Captain Ricciardi and head back to my hotel room. I don't have that much time left here in Jamaica and I want to at least spend one or two nights with you by my side. Would it be possible for you to get shore leave? Or do you need to be here to take the Captain's place while he's recuperating?"

"Kate, I'm the executive officer so I stay here until he is capable of taking command of the ship again. But I'm pretty sure I could afford to spend one night with you once I explain to him who it is with. I think he likes how you were able to get to the bottom of the problem here. Aaron might be persuaded to take a twelve-hour shift since were in port and not actually in an operation."

Kate's smile lit up the whole room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Why don't we go see the captain?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Rick agreed.

Rick and Kate were able to spend the next two days together. Aaron had given them the time they needed to be together and more until Rick had to report back to his ship. Kate had one more day left in Jamaica and she was going to use it to pick up souvenirs for her family, friends, and of course who could forget Lanie. Waking up on Thursday morning she gave Rick some of the best sex that he has ever had. As her last act of passion with him, she drew him into one of the deepest most mind-blowing kisses he has ever felt.

"Rick that kiss is for you to remember what you're coming back to when you get done here in Jamaica. This will seal what we have for each other because I don't want to lose you. I think I'm in love you."

Rick just laid there beside her and thought of all the ramifications her last statement had. He was single, he had no children, and he had always wanted to find the woman of his dreams. If anyone asked him, he would tell them that he was in love with her as well. He turns his head to his left and looks at her as if she's waiting for the bottom to fall out. But he won't let her down. Quite the opposite. He's probably going to lift her up so high that she'll feel like she's floating.

"Kate while it is a bit unorthodox since we just met, I am in love you too. The way you waited for me to come back to the café for three days tells me a lot. So, when I return back from Jamaica, I will probably have a lot of time off before I need to report back to duty. When I return, we will definitely pick up where we left off. Deal?"

"Deal. I will stop by your ship tomorrow before I leave for the airport. I have something to pick up for friends and family in the way of souvenirs, but I do want to see you before I leave if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me Kate. I'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon then?"

"Yes, my flight leaves at 5:30 tomorrow evening. So why don't we head to the shower one last time and maybe I'll wash your back."

Rick just looked at her like she was crazy because she never washed his back in the shower, he always washed hers. But he could see the grin that she has plastered on her face knowing that the shower was probably the favorite place for them to have sex.

Xx

Captain Ricciardi has been doing better in the last two days since his surgery. He's able to feed himself and sit up in the chair at his desk in his quarters. He has gone over the reports concerning the missing Lieutenant Owens and can't figure out what has happened to him not reporting to the Hamilton. Rick has given him the update on the three ships that are here in port and the fourth one on the way. They will replenish their supplies and be ready for drug intervention operations starting tomorrow morning. Having ex-chief Harvey off his ship tomorrow will be a load off his mind. Replacements for him and the fourteen other sailors will be arriving in Jamaica on Friday morning. Lieutenant Commander Kinkade has taken charge of all fifteen traitors and will be trying them in Newport News, Virginia. He hopes personally that Harvey gets what's coming to him.

Xx

Kate has loaded up her suitcase with so many souvenirs that she is having trouble closing it. But after wrestling with it for about ten minutes she finally has it zipped up and ready for travel. She checks her phone and sees that she is right on time to go and see Rick before she has to be at the airport. Her first stop is hotel lobby so she can check out and settle up her incidental charges. It was all inclusive but she did charge two side trips with outside vendors to the hotel. As she approaches the desk, she looks sad and the hotel clerk notices.

"Miss Beckett Why the sad face If I may ask?"

"Today is my last day here in Jamaica. I thoroughly enjoyed every second I spent on the island. The people were friendly, the staff here at the hotel were more than accommodating, and I only had one bad day of weather in the twenty-two days I was here. So, I really can't complain. I'm just sad that I'm leaving this paradise to go back to New York City. Right now it's a little cold there."

"Miss Beckett I'm sure that in the future if you decide to come down, here again, we can take care of you. We would like to see you here again at our fine hotel. Because here in Jamaica you get all right."

Kate looked at him and they both broke out in laughter knowing that he used the Jamaican tourism slogan.

"All kidding aside Miss Beckett we'd love to have you here for another stay at our resort. I am glad that you have enjoyed yourself here with us. You are all checked out. Did you want me to arrange transport to the airport?"

"Actually, I'll be seeing someone here in Jamaica before my flight home. So thanks but no thanks."

With her hotel bill settled and her suitcase being pulled behind her she leaves the hotel for Rick's ship. Hopping into a waiting cab right outside the hotel she gives the driver the ships dock number and they are off. She has just about two hours before she needs to be at the airport to catch her flight.

"Here we are, miss." The cabbie says to her as they pull up to Rick's ship.

Kate quickly pays the driver and gets out of the cab. She has her suitcase and is striding towards the Hamilton. Rick must have been psychic because it's him she sees on the outer deck by the bridge as she walks across the gangplank to get onto the ship.

"Hey lover," Kate says as she walks up to him.

"Hi, Kate." He replies as he pulls her into a hug. As they separate, she asks him,

"Tell me about Aaron has he done everything he can to get Harvey and his network of men and woman out of Jamaica and to Virginia?"

"He has. He will be moving them out around 0600 tomorrow. He wants to use the cover of predawn to move them without any incident."

"That's a wise move on his part. How are you feeling? Does your arm still hurt?"

"It's getting a lot better. Thanks for asking."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She decided to say what was on her mind.

"Rick I do care about you, so it's only right that I should ask how you're doing."

"I know. I just have a lot on my mind, Kate. I'm sorry"

"Like what? And never be sorry. Just tell me what's going on, okay? We can work on whatever is wrong."

"Okay. There is a lot to coordinate between the ships that just arrived and what we need to be doing to stop drugs from getting to the US mainland. Then I need to consider if Coke has corrupted any of the other ships that have just arrived. Then Aaron has to get off this ship without being shot at or taken out while he is transferring Harvey and his crew back to stand trial."

"I see. I knew that you had a tough job but this is more than I thought you do. You're spread thin here and I hope that you can manage everything today. I'm just going to say goodbye and head back to the airport to catch my flight."

"Wait a second Kate! You just show up here ask me how I'm feeling and then want to leave? Just like that?"

"Rick, I know that you're super busy and I don't want to get in the way. So…."

Before she can finish her sentence his lips crash into hers effectively stopping any further thoughts about leaving him. He winces a little as he wraps his arms around her back to draw her in closer to him. He had removed the sling that he was wearing earlier this morning and his arm is still a little tender. Maybe he might put his sling back on to make sure he doesn't feel that again. They keep at it with the kiss getting deeper and they become one so to speak. Her tongue demands entrance to his mouth and he grants it. Soon the need for air halts their search for each other's tonsils.

"Wow! That kiss made my toes curl!" Kate says happily.

Rick just gives her a smug look.

"Oh no you don't mister! You don't get to look at me like that and expect to get away scot free." She grabs his waist and tries to lip lock with him one more time but he is backing away from her as she gets closer.

"Kate, I really need to talk to you before you do that again and yes I did like that kiss too."

Just a little frustrated about not being able to kiss him back she relents.

"What do you need to talk to me about Rick?"

"I don't know how long I'll be here in Jamaica. I have orders to be activated for six months and have five left at the least. I do know that if we take Coke down sooner than planned and can get his routes shut down then I'll be able to get back to Kings Point when that happens a lot sooner. After I get back, I can request to be taken out of the rotation for sea duty and ride out a desk for the rest of my career until I am able to retire from the Guard."

This man was going to do all this for her? No man had ever done anything like this for her…ever! She can see that he is sincere in what he told her and it's time for her to step up for him as well.

"Rick, I am going to tell you that I am in love with you. So much so that I think that we could have a future as husband and wife but I will let you decide when you think it's the right time to ask me."

"You know you sound so sure of yourself and about us, Kate, how about if I blow your mind and ask you to marry me right now?"

Kate watches as he fumbles for something in his pants pocket with his good arm. Her whole world comes to a complete standstill when he pulls out a small velvet jewelry box.

Rick pulls out a very small velvet lined jewelry box from his pants pocket, drops down on one knee and opens the box to reveal a modest diamond engagement ring all with his good hand. Kate's hand goes to cover her mouth to try and stop the gasp/whimper that she lets out.

"Katherine Beckett, I know that we've only just met a short time ago but it feels like to me that I have found my soul mate. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

All she can do is stare at him through tear-filled eyes, her hand still covering her mouth and she mumbles out her answer.

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch that." Rick asks with a small chuckle knowing that she mumbled her answer.

"I said YES!" Kate shouted as she removed her hand from her mouth.

Just as Rick removed the ring to place it on her finger, the bridge was filled with shouts of cheer, whistling, and loud clapping. Stunned thinking they were alone Rick turned around to find almost all the crew were crammed into the bridge. Of course, Aaron was leading the hoots and hollers directly behind them. Confidently he slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. The second he did she threw herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was beautiful Rick! I loved it." Kate tells him.

"You know that I'll never let you live this down, right Rick?" Aaron says as he shakes his hand in congratulation as he pats him on the back.

Rick ignores him and kisses Kate as he will never lose her and he knows that he won't. After about a minute of kissing each other Aaron tells them that needs to get ready for tomorrows prisoner transfer. They break apart and Aaron congratulates Kate and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"Congrats guys I think that you'll go the distance."

"Thanks, Aaron." They replied at the same time.

The crowd that has now gathered on the bridge is now dispersing. Kate asks Rick to walk back to see the captain. When she does, he asks if she has everything ready for her trip back to New York.

"Were you able to get all the souvenirs for your friends and family?"

"I was. And my suitcase is loaded with them. My flight leaves at 5:30 so I have about half an hour left to see you the captain and wish him well before I go."

"No problem Kate but I know one thing, I will be missing you every day until I return."

By the time they get to the Captain's quarters, Rick has been holding her hand for the whole walk there. When they arrive and knock on his door they're told to enter.

"Commander, Miss Becket, it seems that congratulations are in order." The captain states.

Rick just looked at Kate wondering how he got the news before they even told him what they were doing.

"Sir?"

"Come on Rick don't you think I know everything that goes on aboard this ship? Nothing gets by me." John says as he shifts his body in the chair to make himself more comfortable.

"Miss Beckett I would like to thank you for all of your help with the matter involving chief Harvey."

"It was my pleasure Captain."

"So I hear you're heading back to the New York City this evening."

"I am. It's back to the grind for me I'm sorry to say. But I think that I will be bringing back the best souvenir ever." Kate says as she looks lovingly at Rick and the ring on her finger.

"I'll make sure he makes it back to you in one piece Kate," John promises.

Xx

 _ **The same time frame in Port Mana…**_

Coke had his man. He intercepted Lieutenant Owens as he was about to head from the JDF to the Hamilton. It was worth the time he had his man waiting there for him. Granted it took more than four days but in the end, it paid off. He had his Guinea pig and was going to use him for all he was worth.

They had intercepted him as he left the JDF right outside the Montego Bay outstation. He never made it to report to the Hamilton. He was shipped to Port Mana in St. Mary Parish for his new fitting. When he arrived, he was sedated and strapped to a table. Then stripped of his uniform down to his skivvies. Then his tech came in and wired the vest to his body permanently. When he was done, he went one step further and packed enough triacetone triperoxide into his pants pockets so that his bones would act as shrapnel when the vest was detonated. When he woke up Coke was there to tell him what was to happen next.

His body felt heavy too heavy. He felt his chest and found that he was wearing some sort of vest. Before he could figure out what it was a voice called his name.

"Lieutenant Owens I'm pretty sure you know who I am. So there's no need for introductions. With that said you will do exactly as you're told to do or you'll never see your mom and pop again."

"No way! I am not going to be any part of whatever sick terroristic plan this is. You're nuts if you think otherwise."

"Now there is where you are wrong Mr. Owens. I have you by the nuts and not only will you do as I ask, but I might also spare their lives if you do. If not, you can say goodbye to your mom and pop. I already have them being watched by four of my men as we speak. One word from me and it's lights out for them. Understand?"

Lieutenant Owens just hung his head knowing that he was beaten.

"Now here's what will happen next. You will be brought back to the Hamilton tomorrow morning. Once there you will report for duty as you were supposed to. If anyone asks why you were not reporting earlier you tell them that there was a snafu with your orders and the JDF needed to cut you new ones. Once you are on board the Hamilton, you'll need to find your way to the brig. Once you do you need to confirm that there are fifteen people within its walls. And that my dear Lieutenant will be all you need to do."

One of Coke's men came up to the Lieutenant and pulled his good conduct service ribbon off his ribbon bar and replaced it with an identical ribbon.

"This is so you don't get any crazy ideas Lieutenant. Embedded behind the ribbon is a video camera that has a two-mile range. We'll be able to see everything that you see.

"What if I'm kept away from the lower decks?"

"Then you'll need to become very creative, won't you?. Your parents' lives depend on it."

Coke and his tech left Lieutenant Owens in the company of his two armed men. When they get to a place where they can talk his second in charge asks him a question.

"Do you trust him?"

"It doesn't matter if I trust him. The threat of him losing his mother and father will be more than enough to get him to do what I need to be done. He'll never make it out alive."

"What about the other ships? They will start patrolling our routes harder putting a stop to what we move into the US once they witness what will happen on the Hamilton."

"If I know the Coast Guard this won't be an issue."

Xx

Kate had seen Captain Ricciardi and was saying goodbye to him as Rick stood outside his quarters. She found it odd that he wanted to speak to her alone but she agreed.

"Kate, you know this man Coke how vindictive is he?"

"John, all I can say to you is that you need to watch each other's asses. Coke will put you in an early grave if you even look at him backward he's killed people for a lot less."

John looked at her as she said this and he knew that she meant what she said. She had a little bit of fear in her look and he didn't like what he saw.

"Kate I promise that we'll be careful. I can only hope that we can stop him and his operation before we leave here. Rick told me that our additional support ships arrived and they will start patrolling tomorrow morning. But I feel that all we have done is opened Pandora's box. He will retaliate against us somehow, someway."

"John just be on guard. Aaron will be gone tomorrow morning with the prisoners and that will be one less headache for you to deal with. So just be safe."

"Have a good flight Kate. And thanks for everything."

Kate shook his offered hand and turned to leave hoping that they would be okay. She opened the door and Rick was waiting outside for her.

"What did he want?" Rick asked when they were out of earshot.

"He wanted to know how vindictive Coke was."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. He will come after you, him, and this ship. Rick, please be careful. He'll stop at nothing to hurt you."

"Kate, I have the safety of this ship and the loyal men and women on board to get me through this. I'll be fine." Rick tells her with so much truth in his voice she really wants to believe him.

"You better. We will be getting married one day and I don't want to lose you to Coke. Just be careful."

They fall into a deep kiss and when they break apart Rick's eyes are shining and Kate's are not faring any better.

"I'll miss you, Rick."

"I will miss you too Kate," Rick tells her.

Then she turns and leaves the bridge area heading for the dock to catch a cab to the airport never looking back because if she does, she'll never leave.

He watches as she crosses the gangplank, walks to the area where the cabs are parked, and then watches as she walks towards the cab stand. He feels heartbroken that she is going. But he has a job to do. If he can get it done faster, he can get back to New York, to her.


	13. Chapter 13

He didn't want to do this. This isn't who he is but now that his parents' lives were in jeopardy he has no other choice. He needs to carry out the mission he was assigned to even if he did think it was against everything he believed in. He hates Christopher Coke with a passion. He knows that the product he pedals is slowly killing people in his country and in the United States. He knows that going to the Hamilton and reporting as ordered will probably lead to more people being hurt or even killed. He knows he has no illusions of making it out of this alive. He just hopes that his parents can forgive him for what he's about to do.

Coke has a man drop him off not too far from the Hamilton knowing that if they are seen together it will raise red flags. Knowing that he is being watched by Cokes man he plays it cool that is until he gets to the end of about a city block. Then he makes a right to head towards the ship. He has a plan but will wait until his men can no longer see him. All can do just about to that point is to walk a straight line making sure not to raise any suspicion. What he hopes he can do is get the attention of someone before the vest can be remotely detonated. If he can he might be able to save some innocent lives. If he can't well then Coke has won yet again.

Xx

Rick knows that the prisoner transfer will be a stressful time for Aaron but once the accused are off the ship the better off they will be. He tried to stress the importance of having the Captain remove himself from command and leave him in charge so he could rest and recuperate but he would not hear of it. Even still Rick has been taking on most of the command decisions that involve the day to day running of the ship. As he sits in the command chair on the bridge he thinks back to yesterday when Kate left the ship.

 _ **12 hours ago…**_

He watched her cross the gangplank and he knew he couldn't just let her go that easily. Even with his arm as much as it hurts he ran from the main deck across the gangplank and onto the dock to catch her before she got into a cab and was gone forever. As he ran, he saw her make it to where the cab stand was and all he needed her to do was to turn around and look back one last time. She must have read his mind because right before she made a grab for the door handle of the cab and getting into the car she turned to look back at the Hamilton. That's when she saw him and stopped. By the time he caught up to her, he was out of breath from running the whole entire length of about three football fields to get to her. She dropped her suitcase by the side of the car and started running towards him. By the time they met, they were hugging each other as if the world was going to end.

"Rick what are you doing? I need to get to the airport to catch my flight." Kate says reluctantly.

"Kate I couldn't let you go without having you in my arms one last time. I'm going to be away from you for quite some time and I want this to be the last memory I have of you, a good memory."

"Rick not that I don't mind being in your arms, which I don't, I do really need to get back to the city. My flight leaves at five thirty and I wish like hell I had more time spend here but my vacation time is almost used up."

"I know I just wanted to hold you one last time Kate."

She can see the sadness in his eyes when she looks into them. Maybe it's true what they say about sailors, that they're the most lonely when they're at sea. She feathers a gentle kiss to his cheek and before she knows it, he's searching for more. She gladly gives in to the sensation of giving herself to him. She's never felt like this before with any other man and she wants to savor the feeling.

Soon they break apart knowing that they need to so they can go their separate ways. He wants to promise her that he will be back as soon as possible but with what's going on now that might be hard to do. He knows her job is demanding so the best they could possibly do is text and maybe a phone call or Skype here and there.

"Kate what if we set up a time to either Skype or call each other? I can receive texts at any time so if you're busy you can just text me. If not, maybe we could Skype with each other every other night?" Rick asks hopefully.

"I can't commit to anything Rick due to my workload but every other day sounds like a good plan to me. The only problem I could possibly foresee is being stuck on the case and I can't get away to answer your Skype call. And if I know that I won't be able to make it to talk to you by that night I will text you that day."

"How often does a case require you to pull an all-nighter?"

"It's hard to say Rick but there have been times when a case just goes cold and we have to spend time going over everything again and again just to make sure we didn't miss anything. But I haven't been on one of those in a while so I think you're pretty safe." Kate says as she smiles at him.

Rick pulled her into his arms one more time and gave her a kiss that she would never forget. Holding her hand one last time he lets it slip from his hand and heads towards the taxi where her bags are sitting on the sidewalk. She follows behind knowing that this will be the last time they see each other for quite some time. Rick picked up her suitcase tapped on the trunk and the cabbie popped the trunk. He puts her suitcase in and walked around to the passenger rear door open for her and gently caresses the side of her face. She sits down the cab and he closes the door. He watches as she gives the cabbie her location and they pull away from the curb. He raises his good hand to block the sun from his eyes and watches as the cab disappears from sight. When it's gone completely, he turns and heads back towards the Hamilton walking as slow as possible just so he can think and clear his mind before he gets back to the ship.

Xx

 _ **Present time…**_

He is drawn from his musings when his attention is brought to the dock. He sees a young maybe thirty something dark-skinned man approaching the Hamilton. He's quick to raise his binoculars to see what he's up to. It's then when he notices the Jamaican uniform of the JDF Coast Guard. But something is off with him. He's sweating like its over one hundred and ten degrees out when it's only seventy-eight. He takes a closer look and he sees that his walk has almost slowed to him standing still. He's looking for something and Rick can see a slight bulge under his uniform shirt.

"OOD report to the bridge," Rick announces over the 1MC.

Within seconds the OOD is right next to Rick looking through his own pair of binoculars at the man standing on the dock.

"Well Ensign, what's your take on him?"

"Hard to say, sir. His uniform looks to be authentic right down to his medals and the shoulder boards."

"I thought so too. I wonder who he is." Rick didn't mention the bulge and wanted to see if the Ensign would pick up on it. It didn't take him that long.

"Sir, I think that he has something on his person, it looks to be under his shirt." The Ensign said.

"Now we just need to know if this is a threat or not. But I'm not taking the chance." Rick reached for the radio and called the Marine posted at the ship's entry point.

 _"Sergeant detain the man standing on the dock. Take the precaution not to get that close to him."_

 _"Aye Sir."_

Both Rick and the OOD watched as the Marine walked cautiously towards the man with his weapon at the ready.

"Sir I need you to advance towards me slowly." The sentry called out.

Xx

Coke knew what would happen next. He'd be patted down and the device would be discovered. His finger hovered over the send button on the cell phone as he watched the feed on the monitor. To his surprise, he was looked over and then the sentry backed up from the Lieutenant. He drew his radio from the belt at his side and watched as he talked into it.

 _"Sir this man has an explosive vest wired to his person. What are your orders?"_

 _"Marine, let him advance but keep your weapon trained on him."_ Rick transmitted.

The OOD had never expected this order to be given and decided to voice his opinion.

"Sir are you sure this is a wise move? Two things could possibly happen and probably will. The bomb could be detonated by the man carrying it, or someone watching could also detonate it."

"Ensign, I know that I'm taking a chance here but this man came to us for something. To me, it doesn't look like he is going to purposely detonate his instrument without getting to where he needs to get to. And I know where he needs to get that's why I'm allowing him on board. You forget that the Hamilton has a modified signal blocker. The second he walks on the ship he will lose the ability to detonate whatever he's wearing. And that also goes for whoever might be watching."

Xx

Coke watched as Lieutenant Owens crosses the gangplank and walks onto the deck of the ship. He never thought we make it across and now it looks like he's going to be able to take out his problems before they become an issue. As Lieutenant Owens approaches the bridge, he sees the X.O. salute him when Owens salutes him first. Then they moved into the interior of the ship and he knows that getting any closer could be possible so he waits.

In a whisper, Rick asks a question of the Lieutenant.

"Is it safe to assume that you are Lieutenant Owens from the JDF Coast Guard?"

All Owens does is nod slightly knowing that any movement will give him away if he speaks or moves his body. Owens moves in to stand directly in front of Commander Rogers. As he does, he whispers something back.

"Sir embedded in my Good Conduct Award Medal there is a camera watching your every move. It has a two-mile range and is not able to be circumvented by any means. That means that the signal blocker your ship employees is useless. Christopher Coke intercepted me and wired me with enough high explosives to put a hole in the side of your ship if I can get to the brig."

"Lieutenant I am going to try and have the device removed. But it might be hard being that you have a camera attached to your body. What we are going to plan on doing is it get bomb disposal here and approach you from behind where Coke cannot see what is going on. Just sit tight and we'll figure this out."

Rick backs up from Lieutenant Owen and salutes him as if he just boarded the ship with orders. Lieutenant Owen being a little smart about it hands him a manila envelope with his orders in it. Rick knows that they are bogus because the man has been missing for four days. He plays along and takes the orders and heads down the hallway with Owens following behind him. Once they get to a secure area that will do little damage to the ship if the vest does detonate, they enter the room and close the hatch behind them. During the walk, Rick had told the Ensign to have the bomb disposal unit report to the same room they were in and he went to do that.

Coke can see just about everything he just can't hear what's being said. The fact that the commander has brought Owens further into the ship is a blessing. He can still see what's going on and from where he guesses Owens is it's not far from the brig. He's in a small room about two rooms over and one deck down from the bridge. If he detonates the vest now, he can catch every last one of them.

Xx

Two technicians from BDU arrive in the room and squat down behind Lieutenant Owens. Rick watches as a tech takes a pair of scissors and slice the back of Lieutenant Owens shirt from the waist up to the collar. They don't cut it completely off him because if they did the weight of his medals would drag the camera down and that would surely detonate the bomb then by whoever was watching. One tech separates the shirt and the other tech traces the wires that lead to the separate battery pack that powers the device in the back of the vest. A trace of all the wires shows them that there are two safeties in case Lieutenant Owens decided to shed the vest before he got to his target. There should not be that much of an issue to stop this from detonating by using a little finesse. They work around his right side and snip two wires that would activate the device if he tried to take it off. Knowing that they're halfway home they move to the leads that are coming from his belt to his pockets. What they feel is enough explosive to take out this room and everyone in it. The tech that is behind Lieutenant Owens lets his shirt slip down a little bit. The second it does Coke notices.

Xx

He sees as the camera moves up and down knowing that the man is still standing still so something must be up. The second he sees this happening he knows that they must have found out how to disarm the device. He quickly pushes the send button on the cell phone and what he hears is something he didn't expect to hear. It sounded like an M-80 had exploded and not the amount of explosives he was wearing. There was hardly any noise at all. All he sees on the camera is smoke in every direction and as it clears The view he sees is of the ceiling of the deck above them. So that must mean that Lieutenant Owens died carrying out his destruction. He will stay on for a little while longer to make sure that the detonation caused the death of the people he had corrupted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Adult content near the end of this chapter. Not for innocent eyes.**

The second he heard it he was knocked off his feet. Not knowing it was coming he was thrown down to the deck with all of his weight landing on his injured arm causing the pain to radiate through his already injured shoulder. Taking stock of his new injuries he slowly gets up and he swears that the ship is shaking left to right. The OOD who was standing to his left is now laying sprawled out on the deck right outside the hatchway leading to the room where the explosion happened. He's not sure he's conscious or not but he gets over to his side and feels for a pulse. Luckily there is one.

Xx

Captain Ricciardi is sitting in his chair in front of his desk when the ship violently rocks left and then to the right. He has no idea what has just happened and quite honestly hopes it's not what he thinks it is. His mind is automatically brought back to the USS Cole that was bombed by Al Qaeda in late October 2000 in Yemen. But he can't think like that because this is Jamaica where anything can and will most likely happen. He can only hope that it's not as bad as he fears. He'd known Kirk Lippold the Commander who captained the Cole and even went to Annapolis together but he was never the same after what happened on that day.

Xx

The Marine who had been in charge of Lieutenant Owens looks at the man lying on his back as he tries to make sense of what just happened. The bomb disposal unit had successfully removed the vest and place it in the bomb tank knowing that it was safe there because the amount of C-4 that was in the vest would have sunk the Hamilton if it went off. They were working on the explosives that were wired to the Lieutenants pants pockets when all hell broke loose.

Xx

 _ **Five minutes prior…**_

 _"Sir, what I am going to do next is to remove your dress white pants. When this is complete, I will carefully place them in the bomb disposal tank. This tank is capable of withstanding a blast of two kilograms of any type of explosive."_

 _"Just be careful."_ _The Lieutenant replied shakily hoping they took his plea into account._

 _The BDU tech started to cut away his pants and by the time he was able to remove his pants from his body, he could feel the explosive getting warmer as if it was being detonated remotely. He thought since the signal blocker on the ship was doing its job they had a few extra seconds before actual detonation. All he had time to do was throw the Lieutenants pants into the bomb containment tank and hope for the best. But he missed the tank. By the time he had realized he missed, the detonation had occurred he couldn't hear a thing. What he remembers next is the marine sentry tapping him on his shoulder asking him if he was alright._

 _Xx_

 _The marine watched as the second bomb tech threw the pants towards the containment tank but they had hit the edge and not made it into the tank itself. The detonation happened and the only thing that saved him was being by the door that led to the room that they were in. The initial bomb tech had taken cover before the explosion. The damage the marine sentry saw as he looked around was going to be devastating to the crew, C.O., and X.O. What he needs to do now is make sure that the remaining bomb tech and Lieutenant Owens are still in one piece. Knowing that he's not going to need his AR-15 any longer he slings it over his shoulder and makes his way to the bomb tech who took the brunt of the explosion. What he sees is total carnage. The first bomb tech is missing what's left of his right leg from the knee down. He is losing massive amounts of blood by the second. He removes his web belt from his waist and cinches it around the bomb tech's leg. He groans in pain as he does this but he hopes it will keep him alive until medical help can arrive. The second bomb tech is just getting up to his feet by the time he finishes with his triage of his partner. He can see blood coming down each side of his face by his ears. He knows now that his inner eardrum has probably been damaged from the blast. Knowing that he looks medically okay other than cuts and bruises he turns his attention to Lieutenant Owens. What he sees is something he never expected to see. The Lieutenant somehow made it through the explosion in one piece… well almost. What the Marine sees now is a man who has lost his arm from his elbow down. He can't see it anywhere in this debris but it doesn't mean that it's not there somewhere. What he needs to do now is stop the bleeding and calm him down._

 _"Sir, just try and stay calm for me. You've lost your arm from the elbow joint down. If we can find it there might be the possibility to reattach it. For now, I'm going to tie a bandana around your bicep to stop the bleeding." The marine pulls out a camouflaged bandana and ties it to the stump of Lieutenant Owens' left arm. The blood slows and he knows that he did whatever he could to help him. Now all he has to do is find his arm for reattachment if that's even possible._

 _ **Present time…**_

Rick has the OOD sitting up against the bulkhead a few feet down from the entrance to the room. His head has a laceration on it from when he slid into the bulkhead flange near the doorway _._ He is currently being looked at by the medical staff. After he is patched-up he should be fine. But Rick wasn't so lucky. When the first responders arrived at the scene, Rick was cringing in pain. He did more damage than just land on his injured arm. According to the corpsman, he had dislocated his shoulder. And on top of that, he had cracked three ribs on his left side. If he breathes shallowly, he can still take air into his lungs. The corpsman just started working on him when the 1 MC sounded from the Captain's Quarters. Seeing that the OOD was still leaning up against the bulkhead Rick picked up the nearest headset and pressed the button to talk to his captain.

"Rick need a sitrep right now. I want to know how this happened! We have measures on this ship to prevent this from happening. I know that whatever happened has something to do with Coke."

"Sir we think we have who was supposed to be Lieutenant Owens reporting for duty. Foolishly I allowed him to board the ship. It was my decision to direct the Marine sentry to take him to the secure room on the third deck port side. I figured being there in that room was the best chance we had to save crew members lives and minimize damage. I haven't heard anything from any other decks as of yet sir."

Rick listened for Captain Ricciardi's response.

"Rick bringing him down there was a good call but the priority now is that we need to see how badly we were hurt. The ship rocked back and forth so I know we took on some structural damage, as for how bad I don't know. Find out for me and get back to me as soon as you can." Then the line went dead.

When he returned back to the corpsman he finished wrapping Rick's cracked ribs and told him not to do anything that strenuous. It was only seconds later when he saw stars when his eyes closed. The corpsman decided then that it was a good time to reset his shoulder and pushed his arm back in place and then he passed out.

Rick was up off the gurney after he came to fifteen minutes later and thought about heading down to the remaining decks to survey the damage but the sling he was put in and his shortness of breath changed his mind. With the smoke was still dissipating by the time he got back into the room he forgot about looking for new damage what he saw in here was total destruction. Since the room that they were in was heavily armor-plated and was facing the port side and the damage was not as bad as he thought. But whatever was detonated blew a 4-foot by 5-foot hole in the side of the ship. Luckily the damage was still above the water line and posed no threat of taking on water. As he moves further into the room he sees the Marine tying a bandana around the stump of an arm that he thinks is Lieutenant Owens.

The Marine seeing him arrive stands at attention.

"At ease Marine."

"Sir everything is secure in the room. The medics are looking over the bomb tech who lost his leg and when they're finished, they will tend to this man here." The Marine points to Owens.

"Carry on."

Rick surveys the damage and knows that they are going to be down for quite some time for repairs. He's not sure if they're going to go back to the States for repairs or repair the ship here. He takes a short video with his phone so he can show the captain what the damage is. The bomb tech is loaded on the stretcher and is brought topside.

Xx

Her flight was delayed returning to JFK. The delay was not from Sangster International, no of course not, she was stuck circling the skies over NYC due to planes stacking up on their approach to JFK. There was a plane that declared an emergency and was given priority landing privileges. They took priority in landing because they had smoke filling the cabin and had no clue to where it was coming from. Their pilot was apologetic and repeated many times over the loudspeaker about how very sorry he was that they were in a holding pattern but it never got her closer to the ground.

Two and a half hours she was finally walking through the jetway to the terminal. If it wasn't for her suitcase that she checked in she'd have left the airport altogether. But she needed to wait for her luggage. Seeing the carousel startup and the luggage come out onto the belt she was happy to see that her bag was mingled in the first bunch of suitcases that came out. All she wanted to do was go to her place and make sure he had taken everything of his out of her apartment. If everything went right she could pick up the keys to the new locks she had installed after she left for Jamaica from the super and all his shit would be gone.

She had made her way out of the terminal and to her surprise, the car service that brought her here when she left for Jamaica was here to pick her up for the return trip. The driver opened the door and within seconds she was being shuttled back to mid-town. Once she was settled into the back seat, she pulled out her phone to see if there were any texts from Rick. Her phone was void of anything but six emails regarding the NYPD and a text from Lanie. She opened that first.

 _"Hey, Girlfriend just wanted to see if you were back in the city yet. Tomorrow night is gonna be a girl's night for us at your place and I'm not taking no for an answer. I need to live vicariously through you and you need to spill everything about your month away in Jamaica."_

Kate could only laugh to herself after reading the text. She saved it and would call Lanie when she got back to her place. She wanted to keep what she and Rick had to herself for a little while longer. But somehow, she knew that Lanie would get it out of her no matter what she did.

Xx

She almost knocked her alarm clock off the nightstand with its relentless buzzing. By the time she silenced it, she opened her right eyelid to see that the sun was just making an appearance through her shaded window. 5:54 am. By the time she has showered, applied a minimal amount of make-up and had some yogurt she was out the door and on the A train heading to the lobby of the twelfth less than a half hour later. By the time she arrived on the homicide floor, the bullpen was empty. Espo and Ryan were working a case and were in all probability out canvassing. She took a look at the murder board and could see that there was a fourteen-year-old boy killed in an apartment above a bodega.

"This one was a tough one for Espo, Kate. Welcome back by the way." Her captain said coming up behind her.

"How so sir? And thanks."

"The boy who was killed was one he was mentoring. He dove into finding out who did this with a vengeance."

"What have they found?"

"Looks like the boy was killed because of his father not paying off his drug debt as quick as a drug dealer wanted. The boy was home alone doing of all things his homework and what happened next was a situation that he never saw coming. The drug dealer went to the apartment to shake down the father for his money and when he didn't answer the door, he started shouting that he wasn't leaving until he got what he came there for. About after a half hour later his son thought he was gone and checked the peephole only to find him still standing in the hallway. When he turned to head back into the apartment the drug dealer heard the noise and opened up right through the door with a 9 mm handgun thinking that the father was inside."

"Espo must be beside himself. Did they ever find the father?" Kate asks.

"Yes, they did. He showed up at the crime scene. He went off on why the NYPD was in his apartment without a warrant and Espo needed to be restrained by Ryan because Espo lost his cool and lunged at the man for thinking nothing about his son and only about what was in his apartment. It was only later when the man broke down when he realized what he lost was his son."

"Was he charged?"

"He was. Possession and distribution of a controlled substance. They found his stash inside the apartment."

"Where are they now?"

"Coming back from Rikers. He was going to make a deal but when he found out that he couldn't get what he wanted he wouldn't talk and was transferred to Rikers. His court-appointed lawyer didn't even try to get him to reconsider."

"Oh. So, they should be back any minute then?"

"Yes. I made sure that they needed to be back here early because today was your first day back. So how was your time in paradise? Did you do anything interesting?"

"Let's just say it was a once in a lifetime experience and leave it at that can we?"

Before Roy could voice his answer, he heard a shriek coming from behind him. Kate, however, knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, girl," Lanie said as she drew Kate into a hug.

"Hey Lanes. What brings you here so early this morning?"

"I had some new information on Javi's case and I wanted to give it to him in person. But I didn't know he would be out in the field. But it wasn't a wasted trip I get to see you. So how about our girl's night tonight are you in?" Lanie asked.

Lanie who was waiting for an answer from Kate received nothing. When she turned to look at her friend, she noticed her eyes were glued to the television that hung down right above Javi's desk in the bullpen. Then she noticed the lone tear running down her cheek.

"Kate, honey what's wrong?"

She wouldn't take her eyes off the CNN News Channel that was reporting on some type of explosion of a ship in Montego Bay Jamaica.

 ** _"Good morning. At the top of the hour, we have this breaking news story. A U.S. Coast Guard cutter was deliberately attacked in Montego Bay Jamaica this morning. For an update, we'll go to our sister station ZQI-TV channel 9 in Montego Bay."_**

 ** _"Good morning. This is Henry Gilbert reporting from Montego Bay Jamaica. We have a limited amount of information at this time but what we do know is that the USCGC Hamilton has been heavily damaged by some type of explosion. It's too early to tell how many injured or dead there are because the JDF won't let us get any closer to the ship than where we are right now. We will have more to report at the bottom of the hour but for now, this is Henry Gilbert reporting from Montego Bay. Back to you Paul."_**

The camera pans in on the hull of the ship showing the damage that resulted from the bomb blast as the segment fades to black.

"Kate?" She tried.

All Lanie heard Kate whisper was, _please let him be alright, please let him be a right_ over and over again. Who was he? She needed to get to the bottom of this and being here right now was not going to be the place for it.

"Kate, what do you say to us getting out of here and having a day just to ourselves? I know you just got back from vacation but there's something going on that's more important to you than work and we need to talk about it."

She never took her eyes off the TV so Lanie made a choice.

"Captain, would it be all right if Kate took a personal day today?"

Roy witnessed the whole scene in front of him could only nod his head yes. As Lanie made her way back over to Kate and put her arm around her shoulder to bring her back home she noticed the tears flowing freely.

Xx

By the time they had stopped at the liquor store and picked up two bottles of a great tasting red and then stopping for some early morning take out it was close to ten in the morning. Wine would be for later but Lanie could tell that Kate had not eaten anything this morning. She opened the door and could tell that it was stale in the apartment from her being gone for the last month. She dropped the wine on the table, put the take out that consisted of two egg sandwiches with Taylor ham and cheese with a coffee for Kate and tea for herself on the kitchen table she went to the window that faced Crosby street and threw the both of them open to let in some fresh air.

"Kate, what happened?"

"Lanie, his ship was bombed!" She said as she angrily swiped away the tears flowed from her eyes.

Lanie took her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"Let's start this as if I don't know what on earth you're talking about okay?"

God she didn't want her to find out like this. She wanted to get shitfaced and let it accidentally slip out and then Lanie could ask her whatever she wanted to and she would tell her their story.

"What I am going to tell you is something that you'll never believe. Oh, Lanie, it's the stuff that fairytales are written about." Kate gushed.

"Well, spill girl don't leave me in suspense."

"It was so magical Lanie. I decided to go out to a bar one night just to have a drink and do some dancing. When I got there and started to dance, I was accosted by a group of men."

"Oh my God, what happened then?" Lanie asks.

"Lanie do you want me to tell you what happened or not?"

"I'm sorry please go on."

"As I was saying I got accosted by a group of men in this club all wanting to dance with me at the same time. I just wanted to go there and have fun you know? Let loose with no responsibilities at all. Just to have a drink by myself. But I was totally unprepared for these bozos who thought they were God's gift to women. When they started getting rough with me, I had a knight in shining armor save me. It turns out that he is in the Coast Guard and Lanie let me tell you he takes care of his body! He's got six-pack abs, a very broad chest, and leg muscles that could put a long-distance runner to shame."

"Kate how would you know about his leg …." She stops speaking when she looks at her friend. Lanie could tell the answer just by the way Kate's face turned almost beet red.

"Never mind. I get the picture. So, how was he? Was he hung like a horse? Did he go down on you? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Lanie we didn't just fuck. He was so gentle with me. He treated me the way a woman should be treated. He made love to me that night. Five times to be exact."

"FIVE TIMES!"

"Lanie it was great! I was stretched in ways that that dickhead Will would never even think of doing to me. God Rick has a monster cock!"

"Rick, huh?"

"Yeah, Rick. And he gave me one of the most sensual massages I have ever had. After that, we were done with the bed."

"Wait what? What happened after you were done with the bed?" She was going to need a scorecard to keep up with her friends' sexual activities.

"Well, we needed to get clean. So, we did."

"IN THE SHOWER?"

"Yep. He took me there too. I tried to give him a blow job but I couldn't take all of him down my throat. God, he knows how to please a woman. I looked up at him from where I was kneeling in front of him and he lifted me up and shoved me up against the shower wall, god I must have come three times in there alone, then he washed my back, front, and whatever was in the middle, I really can't remember. Then he made love to me one last time before he needed to leave for his ship the next morning."

"So Kate is that all you did on your vacation?"

"Nope. I helped Rick with a man who was giving information to a high-level drug dealer."

"What? Who?"

"Christopher Coke."

Lanie motioned the sign of the cross on her chest and said,

"Girl you better watch out. That man has eyes in the back of his head. Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"Lanie I know firsthand what he is capable of. I'll be fine."

Lanie looked over to Kate and she was suddenly quiet. She automatically got the remote and turned on the TV and switched it to Fox News then sat back down next her on the couch looking a little sleepy. The coverage now was centered on a Texas Ranger that had been shot but they were about to run their earlier stories in the next rotation. Lanie looked at her watch and could not believe that two bottles of wine were empty and twelve hours had flown by.

By the time Lanie watched the coverage about the bombing on the Hamilton, she hoped that no one died. But when the news report reported that one person had died and many were injured she said a prayer for them. She hoped that Kate would be okay, she knows that she would not be if the situation was reversed. She looks over at her and sees her fast asleep. Taking the afghan off the back of the couch she covers her sleeping form with it….

 **A/N: Happy Easter to all who observe! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Rick had secured the ship from general quarters and the injured bomb tech and Lieutenant Owens were taken to a trauma center in Montego Bay. Rick dreaded what he needed to do next. He needed to tell his Captain what an error in judgment he had made by allowing Lieutenant Owens onto the Hamilton. He would do this after he finished his preliminary inspection of the lower decks. It had taken two hours but he was finally finished with assessing the damage they sustained by the blast. It was not as bad as they had initially thought but it was still a repair they needed to make. He has been pacing up and down the hallway that leads to his captains' quarters dreading what was to come next.

Xx

He approached the captain's quarters and his door was ajar just enough to overhear the end of his telephone conversation as he went to knock. Then he heard him ask,

"Are you sure you did everything you could to save him? He looked okay when he was transported to your facility, well besides the obvious I mean."

 _"Sir looks can be deceiving. Your bomb tech had lost a lot of blood by the time we got him into surgery. He never regained consciousness and he died on the OR table. The leg he lost caused his system to go into shock. Then he suffered cardiac arrest twice. The third time he became unresponsive to our life-saving measures. I am so sorry for your loss sir."_

"I'm sorry to be so demanding and I know that you and your staff did all you could to save him so thank you for your efforts. I'll make arrangements for his body to be picked up for transport."

 _"Thank you, sir. And again I am so very sorry."  
_  
It was all Rick could do to not scream out. It was he who caused the death of the bomb tech. Which is why he hesitated outside the door. He knew that knocking on the door would be probably one of the last things he would do in his career with the Coast Guard. Without even thinking about what would happen next, he is drawn from his thoughts when the captain says,

"Rick just don't stand out there like an idiot come in."

So he does. He steps into the captain's quarters and knows that whatever happens next will be something he knows he deserves.

Xx

John Ricciardi is a good judge of character. When he sees Rick staring at him with his arm still in a sling and his ribs wrapped up tight, he knows he thinks that it can't be good for his career. But it's just the opposite. Little does he know that before the bomb exploded below, Aaron had successfully moved all of the traitors off the ship who were going to Virginia before any of this even happened.

"Rick tell me what you think happened here today?" John asks.

Rick looks at him in disbelief. "That's simple John, I fucked up!"

"Is that what you really think?"

"Of course I do! Look what happened to the port side of our ship. Not to mention losing the life of a bomb tech."

"Rick it's just steel and rivets and having the manpower to fix it. It will be fixed in no time. Of that, I can guarantee you. But the life of the bomb tech was something no one could be prepared for."

"Then why don't I feel like I made the right choice by letting Lieutenant Owens come aboard?"

"Rick what happened here today was not anything anyone could predict. I'm sure that you know by now that the bomb tech named Sean Evans didn't survive his injuries. And while that might be a loss for our family this is something you should not blame yourself for. You had no idea what was going to happen when you allowed Lieutenant Owens to board our ship. I'm sure that you had some idea of what he was carrying under his shirt but that's as far as it went. This is a war that we're fighting here Rick. And there will be causalities in the process. Hell, look at what happened to me and I'm just as inconsequential as the next man. We will continue to fight and defend our way of life by stopping the drugs that are infesting our country."

"Then why don't I feel so good about losing petty officer Evans? And why didn't his EOD suit protect him from this? That's what they are designed for aren't they?"

"Rick there are going to be times in your career when making the wrong decision means someone's life or death and maybe even your own. This is something we deal with on a daily basis, you know this. You need to make a decision on the information that you have on hand at the time you make that decision. Listen to me, the decision was sound but the results were unfavorable. This is part of being in charge."

"I understand," Rick says as he hangs his head down, and his shoulders slump. But his Captain makes one fact perfectly clear.

"Now while petty officer Evans did lose his life to this incident, he gave his life knowing that he was doing all he could to stop the war we are waging on drugs and the mission of the Guard. And if you think anything less of him you will be diminishing his memory and his contribution to this operation. Rick, it's simple. He knew the risks when he took this job. I know it sucks but this is a part of what we do. As for his suit saving him, I was told by the ER at Montego Bay that it was a piece of steam pipe that severed his leg. When the C-4 exploded a large section of the steam pipe became a projectile a very sharp one at that. It practically cut his leg clean off. His blood loss is was what he could not survive."

Rick reflects on the life that was lost today and thinks of asking the captain about the transfer of the accused.

"So it's safe to assume that Aaron got everybody off the ship before Coke had a chance to blow to ship to hell right?"

"He did at that. They left about 0430 this morning. By now there probably standing on the tarmac at Langley."

"So what are our orders from here on out sir?"

"We are not moving for the next thirty days. We were going to head back to Newport News but the Coast Guard commandant has authorized the temporary repairs we need to be done to be made by the JDF's contractors. After that, we are headed back to Newport News. I am against his orders but my hands are tied."

"Sir considering what happened here today I want this son of a bitch Coke to hang," Rick said.

"That's admirable Rick. But as of 0900 this morning we are in a non-combative status would you care to tell me what you plan to do about it?" The Captain gave a wink of his eye so fast that Rick almost missed it.

"All I need is three men, sir. From that point forward you are cleared of any knowledge of what will happen next."

"Authorized." He says. As Rick turns to leave, he has one last parting phrase for him.

"Rick, take no prisoners."

All Rick does is give him a crisp salute, turn and leave.

Xx

She is startled awake by her friend. She's crying in her sleep and she does not know if she should wake her up or let her sleep. She eyes the clock on the opposite side of the bed and sees that its almost five ten in the morning. Last night was a first for her….

 _ **Eight hours earlier…**_

Lanie watched as Kate breathed calmly under the blanket she draped over her. She had fallen asleep watching the Fox News coverage of the Hamilton bombing. Lanie thought that whoever did this should be tried under the terrorist act by causing such damage against the United States. She is no slouch. She knows the law and what the government can do. If they have a suspect, they can charge him or them with title 18 of the U.S.C. § 2332b. She knows that a life was lost here today and whoever carried this out will automatically be sentenced to a minimum of ten years. But since a man died because of this the imprisonment penalty could be longer. She would rather see Coke hung by his neck then serve a day in prison.

She looks over at Kate as she switched the TV off. Carefully she gets up off the couch and leans in to help up Kate and bring her to her bedroom. It's then when she hears a sleepy voice asking her something.

"Lanes stay with me tonight, please?"

Lanie was not going to turn down her friend. But she'd never slept with a woman in the same bed before. Kate must have sensed her hesitation and said,

"Lanie! Not like that. I just need someone to make sure that I don't have any nightmares tonight that's all. But if I do, maybe you could comfort me?" Kate explained.

"Sure, Kate." Now that she knew why she needed her there, she would do this for her friend.

Kate woke up twice drenched in sweat from her nightmares. And being the friend that she was, Lanie got Kate cleaned up and back to sleep quickly.

Xx

Rick knew that Coke would most likely be heading back to Kingston by now. That's where his base of operations really originated from and knowing that Rick knew that he would not risk heading two hours away to come up empty if he could not find him. But if it were him that's not what he would do. He figures that he'd stay close and besides he would be pissed if he wasn't there after making the trip all the way to Kingston. He had a hunch about what he had heard from the locals talking and started out for the shadier side of Montego Bay.

There was an ample supply of prostitutes, drugs, and guns offered everywhere they looked. But what was missing was information on Coke's whereabouts. It would make his job harder but he would find out where Coke was hiding. It was only then when he walked up to a hooker leaning against the side of a building. Rick pulled out the picture of Coke and showed it to the streetwalker.

"Please excuse me but have you seen this man anywhere around here tonight?"

He gave her credit, at least she gave the picture a quick look before she looked away in disgust. But that's all she did.

"Miss? Have you seen him?" Rick repeated.

"Listen mon, there are some things you don't do. Ratting out Coke is only one of them. My life wouldn't be worth a plug nickel if I told you anything and he found out about it."

"So you might know something then?"

"If I did, I'm not going to tell you. Leave now! You are scaring away all my business."

Rick took a look around him and saw that there were no males in the vicinity of her street corner. Not to belittle her in her belief that he was causing her business to suffer he decided to move on and pulled out a fifty and gave it to her for her trouble.

She watched as his facial expression turned sour and then he turned to leave. Watching as he got to the main drag and was about to turn towards an even worse section of Montego Bay when she yelled out to him.

"Hey sailor boy, if you turn around walk three blocks East and one block South, you'll find yourself in front of a green building with red shutters. You won't be wasting your time and you didn't hear it from me. Now go!"

As much as people told Rick there was no good in the world he disagreed. Everybody was good when it came right down to it. The three men he has with him are armed with enough firepower to handle anything that Coke might throw at him.

Within five minutes they arrive at the house that the hooker described to them. There was activity inside and Rick can see that but they really don't have the authorization to go in and detain anybody. But with the bomb tech that died today, that's not going to stop him at all. Rick has one man go around to the back door, then he places one man on each side of the house so that no one can egress through the windows. That leaves him with the front door. He has a standard issue 9 mm Glock .40 caliber with sixteen rounds. He ensures that his men are in place and as he does, he walks up and knocks on the door. He knows he'll be met with resistance; how much can't tell. He cautiously raises his hand and knocks keeping to one side so in case they do shoot through the door he'll be somewhat protected by the door jamb. Instead of bullets that fly at him, he hears someone yell from inside.

"Wadda you want mon?"

"I need to speak with Christopher Coke. It's a matter of his life or death."

The door opens revealing a very tall thin man holding an AK-47. His next words to Rick or not what he wants to hear.

"Yeah, mon Christopher Coke he not be here. He had business to take care of out of the country. Something about New York City that's all I heard as he left only hours ago."

"It's not that I don't believe you but would you mind if I and my friends come inside and take a look around?"

"Not at all mon, be my guest." The thin man moves to clear the doorway and gestures toward the sparsely appointed house with his arm in a sweeping motion.

Rick notices the skinny man as he winked his eye and three more of his friends showed up each clearly armed with their own AK-47 and sidearm pistol. It was quick but the three other men that Rick had brought with him scoured the house in less than ten minutes and found nothing that would indicate Christopher Coke had ever been here in the last couple of hours.

On the way out the door, Rick had one more question for the skinny man.

"So Mr. Coke said something to you in passing about business in New York City, would you care to elaborate?"

"Yeah mon, he said he needed to take care of some unfinished business in the form of a very pretty police detective. He said she was the cause of all his problems of late and he was going to teach her a lesson that she'd never forget."

Rick's face just went totally white. Even as white as a ghost was, he was whiter. He needed to get a hold of Kate as soon as possible but when he tried Skyping with her earlier, she never replied with an answer to his call. He needed to be moving now just from what he had just heard but his feet wouldn't move. His men realized that he was almost comatose and the man closest to him shook his shoulder.

"Sir we need to go now!" After hearing the urgency from his first in command he turned and left the house with his men in tow heading back to the Hamilton

Xx

Since Kate had Friday off yesterday and today was Saturday Lanie reveled in the fact that she could sleep in a little late this morning because neither of them were on call. Kate had no other nightmares since her last one at four am. She heard the Skype tone coming from Kate's laptop on the desk in the bedroom office next door and she slips out of the bed as carefully and quietly as she could trying not to wake up Kate. She opens and closes the door after throwing on a robe and moves into her office sits down at the chair in front of her desk.

She clicks on the accept button for the incoming Skype call and what materializes in front of her is a very handsome man with deep blue eyes. She can tell he's in a uniform and his arm is in a sling but he looks like he's going to be sick.

Xx

By the time Rick made it back to the ship and into his quarters his laptop was still on and already on the Skype log on from earlier. He hit the call button and hoped like hell that Kate would answer this time. The call connected and what he saw on the screen in front of him was not Kate. It was a young African American woman and whoever this was he became very worried.

Xx

"Hello?" Rick says.

"Hi," The woman responds.

"Can I ask who you are and exactly where Katherine Beckett is?"

"I'm sorry but who are you? I just don't give out information on people I care about."

"I'm sorry but this is a matter of life and death, namely Kate's."

"Oooh, I know who you are! You're the sailor boy. Kate has had nightmares about you since yesterday."

"Nightmares? Why?"

"She saw the news footage on CNN and Fox News about when your ship was bombed. She tried reaching out to you through Skype and when she could not get a hold of you, her mind thought the worst."

God damn, he never thought to tell her that he was okay. She was probably worried sick that he was hurt or even worse killed in the attack.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Rick asked.

"My name is Lanie Parish. I am one of Kate's best friends. She also has two partners who will always have her back, so you better make sure you treat her with respect sailor boy."

"Is she there now or at work? Are you her roommate?"

Lanie realized that this guy was not going to go away anytime soon so she needed to get rid of him.

"Listen, Romeo, Kate is sleeping right now and if I were you, I'd try calling back when she's awake. I'm not sure when that'll be though."

Kate was already up and leaning up against the doorway that led to her office. She too heard the skype tones going off. She was watching the interaction between her best friend and lover. She was so happy to see him alive but was upset to see that he had been injured from the bombing.

"Well, could you do me a favor?" Rick asked.

"Maybe. What's in it for me?"

"LANIE!" Kate yells out.

"What? I just wanted to see how far he would have gone. I could use a day at the spa." Lanie said in way of an excuse.

"You can go now, Lanie."

"Okay, but if you need me to help, I'll be in the next room."

"Thanks but I think we'll be fine Lanie," Kate says as she walks up to the seat that Lanie just vacated.

"Kate ask Lanie to stop," Rick asks from the laptop screen.

"Lanes hold on."

"Ask her what her favorite spa in the city is."

"Lanes?"

"That's a simple one. Ohm Spa and Lounge on fifth avenue."

Tell her that there is a gift card there for her whenever she wants it. It is unlimited the sky's the limit!

"Kate you have my permission to keep him!"

Lanie leaves and heads to Kate's bathroom to shower.

"Hi lover," Kate says to Rick as she sits down in front of the computer.

"Hi, baby. How are you?"

"I'm better now. But my question to you is how are you really?"

"What this sling? I cracked three ribs and dislocated my shoulder. Other than a couple of minor cuts and bruises I doing okay."

"I wish I was there for you," Kate says longingly.

"I'd love that too babe but there is something that I really need to tell you that might be a matter of your life and death."

Kate looks at her ring knowing that he'd never say that to her if he was not the least bit serious.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Coke has it out for you. He will be coming after you Kate and I can't get there on time to stop him. Kate, you need to be protected and I know that you are a cop and have enough men and women to keep you safe there, but he is ruthless. So, I hope you can forgive me when I tell you that I have had an armed four-man protective team following you around since this morning."

"Rick, I am capable of taking care of myself! I am a cop…." She was cut off mid-sentence by Rick.

"Kate, I don't want anything to happen to you! I can afford the best in covert protection. Just accept it because I want you to be alive for me to come home to when we leave Jamaica."

She was acting like a petulant child thinking that he was trying to be macho by protecting her but then she realized that this is what she loves about him the most because he was protecting her from so far away even though he could not be near her.

"I'm sorry and yes please keep them watching out for me. I'll have to inform my Captain that I have a private team covering my ass."

"And a fine ass it is!"

Kate just gave him a scathing look and said,

"Mister Rodgers, comments such as that will get you banned from my fine ass. So you better behave."

They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds and burst out laughing at the same time. The need to laugh in a serious situation was needed now so they did. Soon they were being serious about what they needed to do about Coke.


	16. Chapter 16

Rick wanted to scream but it would do no one any good. He had explained to Kate that her life was in serious danger and she should be on guard and also look out for things that don't seem the way they should be. But he thought he could do a better job being next to her rather than being stuck on the Hamilton in Jamaica. The Skype call that they spent the last hour and twenty minutes on settled practically nothing. Now he needs to head over to his commanding officer to see if a leave can be authorized for him so he can do what he needs to do to protect her. He just hopes that he can get this cleaned up before anything terrible happens to her.

Xx

Christopher Coke was no fool. He didn't get to where he was today by not keeping ahead of the law enforcement agencies. He had the JDF and now the United States Coast Guard in Jamaica under his thumb. He also knows that he is a very wanted man. For now, he will let go of the notion that the men who betrayed him will be taken out quickly. That he knows will never happen now. He'll just have to deal with it on a different level. He has men to take care of that. It's just that it is going to cost him a lot more then what he has already spent.

After he heard the bomb detonate on Hamilton, he was already halfway to the safe house he has in Montego Bay. He kept the lookouts there to be sure that what he had planned worked and the Hamilton was heavily damaged. Instead what he was given was a report that had The Hamilton surviving the blast with minimal damage at best. He was also pissed off to know that Lieutenant Owens had only been injured in the blast and lost half his arm resulting from the bomb being in an area of the ship that was heavily reinforced. He was hoping to take care of his problem but now it seems that he has only created more to deal with. Since he was not rewarded with his informants from the Hamilton being eliminated, Lieutenant Owens parents would suffer his wrath and he would become an orphan. They were dealt with before he boarded his jet to NYC hung by their necks. If and when Lieutenant Owens ever returned to their house it would only compound how miserably he had failed by seeing their lifeless bodies strung up.

The stay at the safe house he was in after the bombing was going to be a short one. The downside was that his window of opportunity was rapidly closing and he would not be caught on this island. He needed to wait here for about an hour before he could leave. His private jet was being refueled and stocked for the trip to Teterboro N.J. Once he was there, he could start anew. He'd make Brooklyn his new base of operations. He had control of roughly sixty-five percent of the drugs being filtered into four of the boroughs of NYC. Manhattan was his Achilles heel. That son of a bitch Simmons had control of that borough but not for long. He knew that there was a history between the detective and the drug kingpin. If he played his cards right, he might be able to run Simmons out of Manhattan if he eliminated the detective that was such a thorn in his side. Yes, that just might be the ticket for him expanding into Manhattan. It's good to have information on your enemies that you can use against them.

Xx

"Rick I can't just let you go back to New York. I know that you are worried about Kate but Coke is our priority now. And I need to stress that when the Hamilton is finished with the temporary repairs it needs, we will be heading out back to the Brooklyn Navy shipyard to complete the repairs."

"Wait, I thought we'd be here for thirty more days."

"So did I. But the commandant has changed those orders. He has the Dallas taking overall command of the operation with the Sherman and Gallatin as back up. This is taking us out of the picture permanently I'm afraid. I think this is his way of telling me that this will be my last command."

"John he can't do this! You are the C.O. of this ship and…"

"Rick, there will be another captain for the Hamilton just like there was one before me. My time I'm afraid is quickly coming to a close."

Rick was beyond pissed. This should not be happening. Captain Ricciardi was an excellent captain and should not be relieved of his command because of something he had no control over.

There was no way that he would not let this go without a fight. He had favors that he could call in and he intended to collect.

Xx

Kate was always able to find the smallest hint of when someone was where they shouldn't be. It was ingrained into her training. The team that was following her was invisible to her senses. She had tried twice to spot them but these guys were better than good, they were actual ghosts. She was not sure if she should be impressed or be scared. Rick was paying a fortune for them and they seemed to be worth every penny. She thought she might have had a line on one pair of them when she saw a man and a woman at a corner deli each eating a bagel with cream cheese. They had a good vantage point for surveillance and suspicious bulges under their coats. But as it turned out to be just two people meeting for a quick snack. The bulges under their overcoats turned out to be very small umbrellas. After that, she just gave up trying to find them. When she told her Captain about Rick's plan to keep her safe by hiring a team of four armed people at first, he was livid. He didn't want his top detective being followed by in his word's 'mercenaries'. But after she had told him who might be after her, he was quick to change his mind and accept any help he could secure. Christopher Coke had far reaches into the city and as of recently three people died in the Bronx at his hand or by his order. And Roy knew that if Coke was returning back to the city which Rick had already thought might happen, even though the NYPD strives to be the best there are times when they aren't. And if he lost his protégé he would be beyond pissed so he agreed with the extra protection.

"Sir, we have Coke landing at Teterboro at nine thirty yesterday morning. He took his private jet from Jamaica and probably is somewhere in the city by now."

"Kate listen I can't tell you to not stop what you're doing. Coke is one sick son of a bitch and he _will_ come after you. For what good it will do I will assign two plainclothes cops to have your six. I'm sure that the crew that is following you will be able to spot them instantly but more firepower is always a good thing to have."

"Thank you, sir. But I am not going to be one to let Coke disrupt my work or my life. It's business as usual."

"Then what I need you to do is to track Cokes movements from when he landed at Teterboro and find out where he might be now. If we can keep one step ahead of him, we hold all the cards. Get Ryan to scrub traffic cam footage from Jersey back to the city. Maybe you'll get lucky."

As Kate left her captains office, she thought about so many ways this could go terribly wrong and for the first time in her career, it shook her. But there was always that insatiable need she had to get justice for the people she served and this time was no different. By the time she got back to her desk, she had more than enough time to think about her next move. Her next move was to let Coke make his move and then she would see where they stand.

Xx

The team that had been hired to follow Detective Kate Beckett was exceptional when it came to field operations. They protected heads of state, CEOs, and assorted types of political dignitaries and have never had any incidents. Most of them are ex-secret service and ex-FBI agents. They have a strict policy regarding privacy and procedure. There is no talking about it with anyone at all, period. They are all on a need-to-know basis and only until the job is assigned to them are they to talk about the person that they are protecting from an operational standpoint only. There is no personal involvement with the asset whatsoever.

Detective Beckett had twice tried to find who was following her and while the first time she came close it was a second time that they had her totally chasing her tail. Two of the agents who were assigned to her we're following her down Mott Street and she stopped to check the time on her watch. The two male agents that were assigned to her at that point watched as she looked through the glass windows of the deli at a couple eating bagels and cream cheese. They took up strategic positions and waited as she spent the next minute just staring at the couple. Discreetly commands were sent back and forth between the agents in the field not knowing if she had spotted something they didn't or she was actually looking for the people who are protecting her. The two agents acknowledged to each other that she was looking for them and not a different type of threat. Not soon after she stopped, she continued walking down Mott street. But the agents following her had followed her to a coffee shop not far from the corner of Broome Street. They reported in her position and waited until the male and female team arrived to take their place. Instructions were exchanged and the two-man team left. This was their SOP. Never keep a team in play for longer than needed and it seems to work perfectly. They have never been seen by their asset.

With the second team in play, the male and female team took up tactical positions as not to be seen by their asset. After getting her coffee she started walking back east on Mott Street towards the 12th Precinct. The male and female agents follow discreetly behind her at a distance. She was just about at the 12th when they noticed her captain meeting her at the doorway. Now all they had to do is sit back and wait for her next move. The female agent stayed on the street mixing with pedestrian traffic walking back and forth in front of the 12th Precinct. The male agent was down in the underground garage. Since they did not have eyes and ears on the inside of the precinct, they decided to keep their positions outside until she left again. Every point of egress was covered so there is no way she was getting past the agents without them knowing.

Xx

Kate knew that she was safe. And she wasn't going to do anything in order to jeopardize her life or the agents lives even though she could never find them. So, she did the only thing she knew how to do when she was stressed. She jumped headfirst into her work. Kevin and Javier made her time spent there fly by. Before she knew it, it was close to seven thirty and time to go home.

"Yo Beckett, do you feel like getting a beer?" Espo asks.

Ryan watched his boss as she thought about the offer but in the end, he knew that she would turn him down.

"Javi, how about a raincheck? Some other time maybe?"

Espo just nodded and left for home leaving only Ryan at his desk.

"So Kate, what's going on?" Ryan asks as Espo had stepped onto the elevator.

She wants to tell him what is going on but she has reservations about telling him the whole sorted story. In the past, she was never one to share her feelings with those close to her. She liked being in control of her life and if she was to be a woman who got by with only telling anyone a little bit of her life then so be it. But this situation was different and her life would most probably come to a swift end by Cokes hand so she sat back down and looked at Kevin.

"I have a price on my head. Christopher Coke is going to try and take me out."

"Can I ask why?" Ryan asks.

"It seems that I might have caused him to miss killing some of his informants in Jamaica."

"Informants? Who?"

"Kev, I met a commander in the Coast Guard and he asked for my help. So, I gave it to him."

"So you put your life on the line for a guy? You do know how ruthless Coke is right?"

"Kevin I know. That's why I did it. Men like him think that they can get away with anything. I decided to put a stop to it."

"You know you better have an army protecting you. Coke is vindictive and he will get what he's going after."

"I know. But I have a savior of sorts. While I was in Jamaica, I met my future husband. He has the resources to provide me with the best in armed bodyguards known to man."

Kevin's eye went directly to her ring finger and noticed a very large but tasteful engagement ring resting on it.

"So future husband huh?" Kevin smiles at her as he says it.

"Yeah, Kevin it was like a fairytale. He saved me in more ways than one can be saved."

Xx

Upon his arrival back to New York City, he changed around is upper management so to speak. His number one who was in command of his New York operations is now heading back to Jamaica to take over down there. He promoted his number three in command to be his right-hand man here in the city. Now all he needs to do is devise a plan that will permanently eliminate the detective that has caused him so much grief.

The report he had received from his street dealers was not promising. It seems that she never leaves the station house she works out of. So, for now, she's protected by her brethren. He knows that she will eventually have to go home sometime and when she does, he will be ready. He's going to make an example of her when he does finally kill her. He knows all about the commander and their relationship young as it may seem but that too will be ending very shortly. Then he'll have this issue of dealing with Simmons. He'll use the detective's death as leverage to get the borough of Manhattan out from under him. Then he'll just move his dealers in on practically every street corner to sell his drugs. After that, he will control every borough in the city of New York.

Xx

The JDF had many contractors that they used to maintain their fleet of ships. The one that they were using now specifically had been certified by the U.S. Coast Guard to weld in plates on the side of the Hamilton to make it watertight so it could make the trip back to Brooklyn Navy Yard. The Hamilton was due for a complete overhaul next year so they just might get that finished while they are in dry dock. Rick has looked over the overhaul plans and not only does it give them more firepower in the way of four new MK38 mini cannons and the Phalanx CIWS (pronounced "sea-wiz"), it also updates their helipad and they get a new HH-60J Jayhawk, which is equipped with a rescue hoist with a 250 foot (75 meter) cable that has a 600 pound (270 kg) lift capability and a cargo hook with a 6,000 lb. capacity. Then they will retire the older SH-60B.

It's been two days and Rick has not heard from Kate since he told her that he hired the team to protect her. It's not that he's worried it's just that sometimes it's better to know what's going on than not. He tried Skyping with her earlier yesterday and she must have been still at work. He'll try her again today to see if she answers. If he doesn't get an answer from Skype, he'll call her cell phone directly just to make sure she's okay. Rick had favors he can call in to keep Captain Ricciardi from losing his command of the Hamilton. His first call was to the captain of one of the Coast Guard's best icebreakers. Unfortunately, it was actually doing its job it was designed for and the captain would have to call him back from the Bering Sea. His second call was to the command master chief of the Coast Guard. He knew him from their academy days and they had an agreement between each other that if either one of them needs a favor the other would never turn that favor down. So far to date, Rick has given him three favors. If he can keep Captain Ricciardi in command he'll gladly give up the three favors that he is owed for this one favor.

Xx

It's been about a week and a half and all the temporary repairs made to the Hamilton's portside hull are complete. Captain Ricciardi himself has just received the all-clear from sickbay that he can re-take command of the Hamilton once again for the cruise back to New York. Rick joins him on the bridge as the tugboats maneuver them towards the open sea.

"So this is it. I have thoroughly loved every minute that we have served on this ship together Rick. I will cherish times like these until the day I die."

"Hold on a second. Who said anything about you dying? I've got some news for you but I can't share it with you until we arrive back in New York."

John just looked over to his friend and wondered what the hell he had up his sleeve. He was tired. He had been shot and it was the first time in his career he had been injured since joining the Guard and a part of him was looking forward to spending some quality time with the missus. He had been in the Coast Guard for close to thirty-seven years and he was seriously thinking about putting in his papers. He would wait until they got back to New York before he pulled the trigger so to speak.

"Alright, Rick I can wait."

When John looked at his friend he had one of the brightest smiles on his face.

 **A/N: To the guest who thought that the bomb tech died from too much blood loss in the last chapter, He did die from excessive blood loss from losing his leg. The Lieutenant was the person who lost his arm from the elbow down, and he survived. You might have gotten them mixed up.**

 **A/N: #2 To the guest who gave us the arm and leg joke, way too funny! I loved it because it actually made me laugh so thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

There's no other feeling like it in the world. He knew from early in his career that he was meant to be right where he is now. On the bridge of a ship looking out to the open sea. They had been cruising along at about twenty knots. At this rate, they would be back in New York in another three days and have fuel leftover. But he does his best thinking when he's here on the bridge. It's just after 0500 and he relieved the OOD an hour early just so he could think. He takes another sip of his coffee and needs to relax and decide if what he wants to do for the captain is what he would really want. Then he needs to think about the threat that looms over his future wife's head. He decides to tackle the first issue first because it's easier.

As he thinks about it now, he might have overstepped by asking for a favor for his captain. If he put himself in his captain shoes would he want to be in command after thirty-seven years? He himself has twenty-two years of service and he could retire at any time it's just that he has loved every year he has completed with the next year being better than the last. And this brings him to his second quandary. He knows that if he wants a life with Kate, he's going to have to forego riding the desk and retire sooner than he thought. So, he will rethink his position on granting the captain the favor he is owed. Maybe he wants to retire.

Xx

He had an ample supply of snitches. Everyone from the streetwalker to the drug pusher. And they all came back with was the same observation. She was untouchable. But he refused to believe that, everyone had a weak point. He knew that she was not getting anything from him in the form of release so he needed to find another weakness he could exploit. His network was vast and he wanted to believe that the meeting he was going to later this evening would be productive. But somehow, he thought it would end with a stalemate.

Xx

He knew that Coke would try something. Maybe not blatantly but he would try to get the upper hand. Never would one drug dealer trust another. So, he set the terms for tonight's meeting. They were on his turf and he and his posse would come in unarmed. If it was the one point, he was going to stress tonight it was the fact that he was in charge of his empire. Recently he decided that moving out into the outer boroughs was going to be an expansion into Coke's territory of sorts. He knew that Coke has every borough but Manhattan. And he cannot figure out for the life of him why hasn't done anything aggressive in the taking of his territory. Vulcan knows that showing weakness at this point would be the death of him and he fully intended to show Coke who the boss was.

He would let the meeting run its course but he did not trust him as far as he could throw him. Coke was ruthless with people who crossed him and they were usually dealt with in a swift death. Vulcan would not end up like one of Cokes victims. He would simply entertain his thoughts and then shut down the meeting.

Xx

Coke was in his vehicle, armor-plated as it was because he was not taking any chances on the way to Simmons' base of operations in the Bronx. He would never be suckered into an ambush but if he knew his adversary then he knew that they would be relieved of their weapons upon entering his safe place. He knows that it's what he would do as well. The car pulls up to 344 E 209th St. and the second they do there are five men surrounding the car each armed with Uzi's that have an extended clip to hold an additional twenty rounds. He anticipated this and pushed the butt of his .38 snub nose revolver further down into the waistband of his pants before he gets out of the car.

Xx

His second in command had just finished informing him that Coke had arrived. For now, he would let him wait just long enough to show him where he stood in the food chain. Vulcan snipped off the tip of his Costa Rican cigar and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He downed the shot and took a long draw on the stogie and wondered what would happen in the next thirty minutes. As he gets up, he takes another pull off the cigar and starts to move to where Coke is waiting.

Coke has been sitting in this room for about fifteen minutes and knows that Simmons is fucking with him. He knows that he's using this stall tactic to show him who's in charge. It's a little sad that this is what's happening because he's sure that this meeting will be beneficial for each of them if not then only one person will be leaving here and it won't be Simmons.

"Well as I live and breathe, Christopher Coke here to grace me with his presence," Simmons says as he walks into the room Coke is in. "Now I sat back earlier and asked myself why would you ever want to have a meeting with me. And the only thing I could come up with was the fact that you don't have my territory. And I don't see how you're going to be able to take it from me."

"Mr. Simmons there are things in life that are hard for some people to attain. Myself on the other hand, well I have a plan that's going to get me the island of Manhattan and keep you away from doing business on it ever again. I'll make this simple for you in easy-to-understand terms. I will be taking Manhattan from you and you will gladly give it up without a fight.

"Mister Coke what makes you think that I will agree readily to this plan of yours?"

"Will you see Mr. Simmons I'm the one holding all the cards. I have come to realize through no fault of my own that you have a thorn in your side in the form of one detective Katherine Beckett. What if I told you that I could eliminate her and they would never find her body" Would that be worth the island of Manhattan to you? Mind you I only want Manhattan for drug purposes only my product will be the only one sold. You can still carry on your prostitution racket your illegal arms dealing, and your shakedowns, all I want is to have Manhattan for my own. But there is a catch. Once I deliver the detective to you not breathing you will never set foot in Manhattan to sell your drugs again. If you are caught by any one of my men doing just that, I will make sure you see the wrong end of my gun."

"Coke How do I know if you can deliver the goods? She's got a detail of cops on her twenty-four seven and no one can touch her."

"Mr. Simmons you seriously underestimate my abilities and strengths. If you agree to this deal now, I will have her delivered to you just to show that somebody can actually grab her off the street. From there I will take her, eliminate her, then I will dump her lifeless body in a wetland of my choice."

Xx

 _ **Meanwhile in a second-floor apartment across the street…**_

"Hey Keith, are you hearing what I'm hearing?"

"Yeah to say this is big is an understatement. We need to find out who this detective Katherine Beckett is and find out why they want her so badly."

"That and we have an opportunity to make some progress on taking back the streets from these two knuckleheads."

"But I think we should do is call our division chief and see what he wants us to do. We are recording this correct?"

"Every single word since Simmons walked into the room and started talking to Coke."

"What if we let this play out? Maybe we could get lucky and they will off each other before they leave the meeting saving us a ton of paperwork." Tim said to his partner.

"Keith, call the boss!"

Xx

Kate was still in the dark about how many people could be following her at any given time. She gave up only because she was able to spot the two plainclothes cops that Montgomery assigned to protect her and were probably already seen by the people that Rick hired. That could be a problem if somebody had actually tried to take her off the streets. The plainclothes cops would get involved and possibly killed in the process. She didn't want to be responsible for something like that happening. She needed to have a talk with her Captain about dismissing the NYPD team keeping her safe and leave it to the team that Rick hired.

She had been in contact with Rick and she knew that he was coming up the East coast and would be back to New York in two days time. She could not wait. The first item that needs to be addressed was her jumping his bones and not stopping until both of them could not walk. She has missed him. And the funny thing is that there have been men in her life that she had dated, not many mind you but a few, but not one of them have her heart like Rick does. She's never been this head over heels for a guy…any guy.

Since she has been back, she has made it a habit to hit the coffee shop on the corner of Mott and Broome streets. She knows that he lives nearby and has often wondered what it would be like to live in a place that's as big as he has. She got bold one night and drove past his address and found out that his loft occupied the entire top floor of the building. Never had she been in a place that big in Manhattan. She only wishes she could see the inside.

By the time she returned back to the twelfth there had been major progress in the murder case she, Ryan and Espo were working. Kate could trust Kevin not to blab about what she told him the other day, but Espo was another story. She knew that he thought there was something that didn't feel right between them and he was right. But telling him is not like telling Ryan. Ryan can keep his mouth shut, Espo on the other hand, not so much. Just as she was about to get the progress report on the case they were working her cell chimed with a call.

"Beckett." She answered.

"Is this detective Beckett out of the NYPD's twelfth precinct?"

"It is. Who is this?"

"Detective this is Bureau Chief Simpson of the FBI's New York field office at Federal Plaza. I need to know your whereabouts right at this moment."

"Sir, I'm at the twelfth precinct in lower Manhattan. Can I ask what this is about?"

"Detective Beckett stay put do not leave from where you are, that's an order. I'll be there in less than twenty minutes."

The line went dead and Kate's first reaction was to make a beeline directly to her captain's office.

"Sir, I just received the strangest call. The FBI…"

"Beckett the FBI called 1PP wanting to confirm that you were actually a detective working here. It seems that they have some information that they need to release but will only do it only face to face. Kate the feds never share anything with us, so whatever this is it must be big."

Now she is just a little worried. He's right about the fed's they never come forward with any information that directly involves one of them.

"Kate until the Bureau Chief gets here it's business as usual. Work the case that Espo and Ryan are on. Maybe we can make some progress on it."

"Yes, sir." Kate turns to leave his office and heads back to her desk.

"Yo Beckett, what's up?" Espo asks from his desk never looking up from the financials he's reading.

"Espo it's nothing I can tell you about now. But I promise that soon I will tell you everything when the time is right."

Espo knew that this was a brush off if he ever felt one. He stood from his desk, turned, and went into the break room where he could get a cup of coffee and think. As he rounded the doorway he noticed Kevin adding hot water to his cup for tea.

"Can you believe her?"

"Which her? I'm assuming that you mean Beckett."

Espo only nods and starts with why he's mad.

"She can't tell me what's going on in her life now but she will when the time is right."

"Javi, she has a lot on her plate. I know you have always been her protector but there are things in her life that have changed."

"Wait, she told you?!"

"Listen Javi, she is confused right now. There are some things that you don't know about her life that could get her killed. That's all I am going to say."

"Wait she told you and not me?"

"Don't start. She is not playing favorites. You know that we are both her friends but she has is dealing with what could possibly end her life and she told me what was going on with her in confidence. I'm sure that she'll tell you when the time is right.

Espo returned back to his desk and just sunk back into his chair and without another word started to work. He'd wait her out and help when he could.

Xx

Rick had requested that captain Ricciardi come to the bridge. They were rounding the southern tip Of New Jersey and would be back in Brooklyn in less than two hours. Rick had a lot of time to think and what he came up with was that he would let the favor he was owed slide.

The call he received earlier had given him the reason not to ask for the favor in the first place.

 _"Commander Rodgers," Rick speaks into his cell phone._

 _"Commander, it's Rodger how are you doing?"_

 _"Rodger I'm doing just great. We are on the home stretch now heading up the East coast back to Brooklyn."_

 _"Yes, I heard about what happened in Jamaica. You have my deepest sympathies for the man you lost."_

 _"Thanks, Rodger. The reason I'm calling is that I wanted to call in a favor. The commandant has ordered captain Ricciardi to return back to Brooklyn and I think he wants to make an example of him. This whole mess was my fault and he's taking the blame for my actions. What I want to do is call in this favor to keep him in command."_

 _"Rick are you sure this is what's good for him? The man has been in command for the last twelve years in different capacities. What I'm thinking is that he is just a little bit tired now. It may be that this incident that happened in Jamaica was a wake-up call for him. He might want to retire. He does have thirty-seven years in service and that's longer than anyone that I have ever known. Men in his position usually retire after twenty-five years. The Coast Guard has been his life and maybe it's time to take things slow now. He joined the Coast Guard when he was twenty-three years old. He has seen four wars and numerous police actions in his career. I know if I were him, I'd be thinking the same thing._

 _"Rodger I never really looked at it that way. Maybe I was wrong to call this favor in. It's just that I think he will miss being in command."_

 _"Rick I understand where you're coming from but maybe it's time for him take a step back. And if you look at it this way, you'll still have three favors that you can cash in on some other time."_

 _Rick chuckles and bids Rodger goodbye and ends the call with the command master chief._

Rodger was right and instead of keeping his captain in command he will switch gears and see what his thoughts are on retiring. Rick looks to his left and sees the Raritan Bay as they sail past it. By later today they will be pulling into the Brooklyn Navy Yard and he can finally see his fiancé.

Xx

"Rick was there something you needed?" John asks his X.O. as he enters the bridge.

"There was. I think that I might have overstepped. I wanted to call in a favor that would keep you from leaving your command with the Hamilton. Now I realize that this might have been selfish on my part."

"No not selfish more like being comfortable. I understand the feeling Rick. I have been in a position of command for quite a long time and the commandant is right to assign a new captain to the Hamilton. This is nothing that will reflect badly on you and you have nothing to be worried about. My time has come to an end and I'm okay with it. I am going to retire and get to know my wife all over again. My son and daughter are almost done with college and I will be there to see them graduate."

"Well, I was going to call in a favor and try to keep you in command because I thought you'd miss it too much. But I see now that I was wrong."

"Rick I appreciate the effort, but it's time for me to explore new experiences."

Xx

Once they had talked for about an hour, Simmons was put at ease a little. What Coke said made sense to him concerning the detective and if he were a betting man, he would believe that Coke would do just as he said and kill her. But what he didn't want to do was to lose his hold on Manhattan. The amount of money he pulls in in a month surpasses the other four boroughs combined in two months.

"Coke, if I agree to this which I'm still on the fence about, how soon can you carry out this termination?"

"If I have a solid agreement hammered out before I leave here tonight, she'll be dead by tomorrow."

"I want proof. I want to see her lifeless body here by then. If not, the deal is off. What about her protection detail?"

"Which one?"

"Which one? How many of them are keeping her safe?" Simmons asks.

"She has two. The NYPD detectives were easy to spot. The Keystone cops would have been a better choice. But the agents from Citadel Security Agency, on the other hand, were harder to find but they were there. They have two teams watching her. That might present a problem but rest assured it's nothing that I can't handle."

"Either way I want her dead, then if you are successful I'll pull my people out of Manhattan."

"Simmons you better not back out of this deal because if you do there won't be a rock you'll be able to hide under. I'll find you and when I do you will end up like your detective."

"Just kill her! Then you'll get what you want." Simmons said angrily.

Xx

Kate has decided that Espo should be brought into the loop. So, after her captain told her that the NYPD detectives who would do more harm than good, he decided to pull them from her detail and let the security teams take the lead on protecting her.

"Espo, Ryan can we talk in the breakroom?" Kate asks as she passes Espo's desk and motions towards the room with her free hand.

The boys get up and follow. After they have both had the time to make a cup of coffee and are sitting Kate starts with the newest devolvement in her life.

"Espo I'm being targeted by Christopher Coke. It seems that what I did for a friend has more implications than originally thought. The captain has just pulled the detail that was watching my six."

"Kate, just say the word and I can have three or four trustworthy guys to keep you safe," Espo says hoping that she'll accept.

"Espo thanks but I have two teams doing just that right now. They were hired by my future husband." Kate waited for his explosion.

"WAIT WHAT? A future husband? Kate, what's going on?" Espo demanded.

"Espo not that it's any business of yours, but I found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. He is the one who is providing me with the best in personal protection."

Javi could only look at her with his mouth hanging open that was until Ryan closed it for him and said,

"Bro, she has everything taken care of. There is no way Coke can get to her. These guys are good, ex-FBI and Secret Service."

"Well, Kate I guess congrats are in order. I'm happy for you." Espo said.

"Thanks, Javi. I just want this business with Coke to be done with. Rick is getting ready to dock at Brooklyn Navy yard for repairs."

"Dock? Repairs?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, he is a Commander in the Coast Guard. He had to deal with a bombing aboard his cutter but he's okay. He has a couple of broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder but he will be with me for the foreseeable future."

"Oh. So, about your detail, are they prepared for Coke and his ruthlessness?"

"They are. I am comfortable with what they have done for me so far."

"What have they done?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Well yeah."

"I'm going to get ready to go home. Rick should be docking the Hamilton by now in Brooklyn. I'll meet him at my place."

"Okay Beckett, we'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks and guys thanks for understanding."

"Night Beckett," The boys say in unison.

When she walks towards the elevator Ryan and Espo finish their coffees and toss the cups into the trash. They both shut down their computers and call it a night. What they don't know is that this will be the last time they see their boss alive…

Xx

Coke has everything in place to take her out. He has already dealt with her male and female team that was assigned to protect her. In reality, they were easy to suppress. A dart filled with PCP and heroin mix had them in la-la land within four seconds. The drug acted so fast that the male agent never had the time to warn the female agent about the attack. They will wake up with one hell of a headache in about eight hours but the tranquilizers that took them out did their job. Coke simply did the same to the detective as she tried to enter her police issued unmarked car. She fell just inside the driver's seat and one of his men took her, moved her limp body to the passenger seat, and took her and the car to a warehouse that was abandoned in upper Manhattan. The car would sit there and Coke knew her car had a GPS tracking unit in it. He left the car there and took her cell phone and pulled the battery from it and left it in the car. They would be chasing their tails for some time but by they did find her all they'd find is what was left of her body.

 **Epilogue to follow.**


	18. Chapter 18

Waking to darkness she knew without a doubt that she was being held captive. Her wrists and ankles were bound. She could not see any light anywhere from where she sat where ever she was, was pitch black. She had a gag in her mouth that tasted like old gym socks. She could tell that she had been here for at least eight hours because she was hungry. Her only senses were sight and they were useless in a dark room and smell along with hearing. She tried hard to listen for anything that could tell her where she was. There was nothing. Her smell told her that she was in a dank, wet room. Maybe a basement? She could not be sure. She was still clothed so that was a plus. She can't remember anything after she unlocked her cruiser and attempted to get in. It was then when she lost all memory of what happened next. She can only think that if she is here what happened to the team that was looking after her?

Xx

"This is bullshit! Rick practically screamed at the top of his lungs. He was where Kate works looking at two very scared detectives.

"Hang on man, we're doing all we can do to find her." Ryan tried to pacify the very large man standing in front of him knowing that it would be useless.

"It's not enough! You should have never lost her in the first place! She had a protection detail watching her."

"Wait a second, the team that was protecting her was incapacitated. We are thinking that this is what happened to her too." Espo said.

"This still does not get us any closer to finding out where she is now, does it?" Rick responds with very loudly.

"COMMANDER IN MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" Captain Montgomery shouted.

Rick adjusted his hat and turned away from the two men who he thought were Kate's friends. Once he was in the Captain's office, he was motioned to sit but he stayed standing at attention no less. Roy sighed heavily.

"Commander it seems that your concern over detective Beckett has been duly noted. This is a police matter and if I ever need a man to command a ship, I know who to turn to. Now let us do our jobs."

Rick stood there and could not believe what he was hearing. He did not sail all the way from Jamaica to be dismissed so flippantly so he grew a set of balls.

"Captain Montgomery is it? Let me tell you something sir, detective Beckett is my life! I'd die for her, no questions asked. So, you had better be doing something more than what those two detectives who say that they are her friends out there are doing. If not, I'll do what I can to find her on my own."

Roy never knew that a man could be so protective over another human being. He must have guessed wrong.

"Commander it seems that I might have misjudged your devotion. But that does not mean that I will have you running around my jurisdiction trying to find her, that's what those two men out there are for." Roy says pointing to Espo and Ryan in the bullpen. "You could be risking her safety by trying to find her."

"Captain with or without your help I will find her! So, if that's all you have to say, I need to find my fiancé." Rick waits for him to challenge him and when he doesn't, he turns and leaves the Captains office.

Ryan and Esposito had witnessed the whole exchange between their captain and Beckett's man. They tried to stop him as he left the office only to be steamrolled over by Rick as he left the homicide floor.

"Cap, we can't let him go out and look for her, can we?" Espo said.

"Why not? He is determined to get her back no matter if it costs him his life. And if it comes down to it, I think that is what he would do."

"Sir we won't let that happen right? Ryan asks worriedly not believing what the captain just said.

"Ryan if he's hell-bent on finding her, then let him. I know that you will be there to help him. Get your shit together and find her. Follow him because I can guarantee you that he has more information than we do."

By the time they reached the lobby, they saw him hail a cab. Without any hesitation, they were soon following that cab in their unmarked red Charger.

Xx

He was lost as anyone would be. He stepped out of the precinct and hailed a cab not knowing what to do next. He needed to think about the situation at hand the first thing he did was to call Citadel Security and find out what went wrong.

"Mr. Rodgers we had a team overseeing her movements but that team was taken out by of all things a blow gun. Our agents only came to about two hours ago. All they can recall was that Ms. Beckett was heading to her Crown Vic and that's the all they remember."

"What are you doing to locate her?"

"I'm sorry to say that her cruiser and phone were disabled at the corner of Lafayette and Worth streets. So as of right of now, we're in the dark. But there are leads we are following."

Rick was fed up. He hung up on the idiots at Citadel. He told the cabbie to drive to the intersection of Broadway and Worth. He was no detective but that would not stop him from finding the love of his life.

Xx

"Where's he going Javi?" Ryan asks.

"It beats the shit out of me."

"Stay close don't lose him," Ryan said.

"Bro, I know how to tail a city taxi. He won't get away its rush hour for Christ's sake!"

The taxi comes to a stop at the northwest corner of Broadway and Worth. Rick slips a twenty for the driver to stay put as he gets out. He walks over to the corner of Worth Street and looks around at the surrounding area. He studies the area where he thought her car might have been, and after a quick scan, he concentrates on the street about the width of a Crown Vic. He sees nothing. But as he looks a little closer at the curbside, he sees something shiny catch his eye. He steps off the curb and into the street and picks up what looks like a three-inch blow dart lying where he thought her car might have been parked. Upon closer inspection, he can tell that this was definitely the dart that incapacitated her. He puts the dart in his pocket and heads back to the cab.

Both Ryan and Espo watch as the man walks into the street, stop, look around and then move quickly to the curbside of the street and pick up something.

"What the hell is he doing Kev?"

"Yeah I'm not sure Javi but he just put something in his pocket." Kevin and Javi watch as he gets back into the cab.

Xx

"Take me to the OCME office on the East side." The cab lurches forward and they are on the way.

Espo just looks at Ryan wondering where in the hell this guy is going. They follow the cab at a safe distance and too soon Javi realizes where he is going. He pulls a left at the next intersection and floors it.

"Dude, you do know where he is going, right?" Javi asks.

"I haven't got a clue. Do you know?"

"Yeah, he's headed to see Lanie."

"Why do you think that's where he's going?"

"He's cutting across town heading straight to her office. I know a shortcut to beat him there."

Xx

Espo and Ryan are waiting in Lanie's office when the elevator dings its arrival. Rick steps off the elevator and turns right to head into the main offices.

"In here commander," Esposito says as he sees Rick looking for the office as he makes his way down the hallway.

"I should have known that you two would be here. I have nothing to say to either of you. Now if you let me conduct my business with Kate's best friend I'd appreciate it.

"Commander Rogers, while I know that you are worried about what happened to Kate I'm not too sure why you are here," Lanie says.

"It's simple doctor Parish." Rick pulls out the dart that he picked up off the street and gives it to Lanie.

"This dart was shot from a blowgun. I'm sure this was what they used to take her. It most likely hit Kate in the neck close to her carotid artery. This would have distributed the drugs quickly through her body and incapacitate her. I'm not a doctor but I'm sure that you have the equipment to run this dart for DNA of the person who shot her with it."

"What makes you believe that Dr. Parish will be able to get a match off that dart?"

"Because it's the only thing I have to go on. And if you did your actual job and detected where she was taken from, we would have had this information hours earlier."

Rick held out the dart from tempting Lanie with it.

"Whoa hold on a second that dart is contaminated. You didn't put it in a plastic bag preserving chain of evidence." Esposito said.

"Detective this is not evidence in a criminal case. This is evidence to find your boss it has no legal standing. So now if you do not have anything constructive to donate to this situation, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You're going to ask me to leave? Who the hell do you think you are?" Espo fired back.

Before Espo could even comprehend what was going to happen Rick had shot his arm towards his throat and grabbed it tightly. Instinctively Espo's hands tried to grab the arm that was around his throat. Then Rick started squeezing his airway closed. Ryan jumped up from the chair and grabs Rick's arm but he couldn't move it. It was like a steel beam, solid and strong.

"Arrrrgg…" Was all Espo got out while he was gasping for air.

"Commander you might want to think about letting him go before I arrest you for assault on a police officer."

Rick released his grip and Esposito fell to the floor in a heap. Unconscious.

Lanie who couldn't believe what she had just witnessed and takes the dart from Rick's hand and moved into her lab to start processing the DNA that could be on the dart. She sat there processing the dart and thought that the man she Skyped with the other day had not shown her what he was capable of. He was a warrior and he would not let anything stand in his way to find Kate. She had time to think because the tests would take at least the next ten minutes.

She wondered what kind of connection they had, but after seeing how resolute he was about finding her she knew that her friend had found the one thing that equaled her and his name is Rick Rodgers. A beeping told her that the test was finished and that there was a DNA result. Now all she had to do was try and find a match in the system, she hoped there was. Thirty minutes later she had a match and she ran back to the office that the detectives were in.

"Devon Dixon"

Rick and Ryan look up to Lanie standing in the doorway.

Xx

When she would look back on this day in the years to come, she knew that what happened here today would be a turning point in her life.

She was startled awake as the door swung open and the notorious Christopher Coke entered. He ripped the duct tape that covered her mouth off so fast that she knew that some of her skin came off with it. he stuck his finger into her mouth and pulled out the rag that he stuffed in there earlier. If she hadn't just woke up, she might have the had the balls to bite his finger clean off. But he was too quick. She waited for him to say something as her eyes adjusted to the bright light shining through the doorway.

"You, detective, have been a pain in my ass since Jamaica. And that will end tonight."

"Coke there's nothing you can do to me that will make me talk."

"Detective who said anything about you talking? No sweetheart you don't get it do you, you are the bait. I'm using you to lure that man of yours here. All you need to do is sit there and scream your little head off when the time is right."

"I'll do nothing of the sort. You're on your own Coke." She replied adamantly.

"You see that's where you're wrong. You'll do what I say when I say it. if you don't, I will make an example of your father." Coke pulled up a tablet and on it was a video that he already loaded up. He hit play and the second it started she recognized the tall skinny bastard that kept Coke safe in Jamaica. Her father was coming out of his law firm and after taking a northernly direction he was stopped by Coke's righthand man. They struck up a conversation in the middle of the sidewalk and Kate could see her dads face go pale. Whatever he heard it was not good. "He'll be meeting your mother sooner than you think if you disobey my commands."

The look she gave him was one that said, _if you screw with my family, you'll pay for it with your life._ Her eyes squinted and she let go of a low growl that sounded almost as if she was a mama bear protecting her cubs. Then she pulled against her restraints with force. Always the detective she starts to look around, cataloging things.

Coke had the common sense to look afraid and even took a step back in retreat when she strained against her bindings.

"Detective, I'm pretty sure that we'll be seeing your man sooner than you think if he is as smart as I think he is."

She takes advantage of using the new found light that floods the room to look around and see if there's anything that she could use to identify where she is. All she sees is a gray damp concrete block wall. There are no electrical outlets or light fixtures anywhere in the room. She is strapped to what she thinks is an old chair. But it turns out to be a very old solid wooden chair and it kind of resembles an Adirondack chair. It's only when she looks at the doorway opening, she realizes that she's been down the hallway outside the door many times before because it leads to the laundry room. She is in the basement of her apartment building.

"I can see the gears in your head turning from here detective. So, with that said it's time for me to go."

The room was thrust into darkness once again and Kate could only hope that Rick could find her soon. There was one positive thing though, she no longer had the damn gag in her mouth.

Xx

"Devon Dixon? Is that the man who shot the dart at Kate?"

Lanie looked down at her shoes knowing that he was right and could not face him so she mumbled her answer without looking at him or Ryan.

"Yep. He was a 99.8% match. I'll need to revive Javi if we want to find out where he is now."

"Don't worry I have heard of him. This guy has been running Coke's operations in New York for the last two years. He's like his right-hand man here in New York. He is probably taking care of Coke as we speak. I have a good idea where he might be." Ryan tells them.

"So there's a chance that we might be able to find out where he is right now? Like a last known address?" Rick says hoping that Ryan will give him what he needs so he can be on his way.

"Better yet, when I was working in narcotics in Manhattan North, we had run-ins with Coke's people all the time. But the only thing that they never had was Manhattan. They had the outer boroughs like the Bronx, Queens, Staten Island, and Brooklyn.

Groaning sounds are coming from the floor where Esposito lays. He knows that he needs to get up off his ass and kick some Coast Guard ass. No way will he let his pride get in the way, the commander will pay but he is still trying to catch his breath.

Ryan has the information up on the computer quickly. It shows the last known address for Devon Dixon and he sends it to the printer across from Lanie's desk. The second the printer spits out the paper, Rick grabs it and heads towards the elevator.

"Commander not so fast. Since you have incapacitated my partner, I'm going to be going with you. Doctor Parrish will tend to Detective Esposito's needs while we run this down."

"No offense Detective Ryan, but I think that I'll be better off on my own. I've seen firsthand how much you care about Kate."

"Commander you know that's not true. I and detective Esposito have been working this since she was taken. We will find her that I promise you."

Rick looked to his eyes and could see the sincerity that was shown in them. It was then when he decided that he would need an armed man and Ryan was it. But he noticed something else in the young man's eyes… compassion.

"Against my better judgment detective, welcome aboard."

Without a word they were on the elevator and getting into the red unmarked Charger speeding over to the Bronx.

 **A/N: Due to popular demand what you have just read is the actual 18th chapter and not the epilogue. It seems that it was brought to my attention that there was more story to tell. I might have jumped the gun announcing that this was to be the last chapter, I was wrong and for that, I do apologize. I'm not sure how many chapters remain in this story because I had written only 18 of them to finish it. Now I will be flying by the seat of my pants (so to say) for each upcoming chapter. I thank all the readers who have left a review or made a comment about Jamaica. Please tune in for the next chapter on Sunday.**

 **A/N#2: Swordwriter I hope that you are feeling better and are able to make a quick recovery.**


	19. Chapter 19

Simmons knew that Coke would never deliver on his promise. He was however slightly impressed when he had that skinny Jamaican kid use a blowgun of all things to take out the team that was protecting her and then the detective herself. Simmons knew that Coke would probably try to back out of their deal and attempt to take out him and his men. Manhattan as it was, was prime real estate for drug dealers. Preppies, college students and your everyday drug abusers were always in and around Manhattan to score. It was like a drug dealers paradise. Everybody came to him to buy his product. Simmons did not have that many men stationed in the outer boroughs to sell drugs. Manhattan was his playground. The amount of cash that flowed through his hands from only one night of selling was mind-blowing, so no he would need to rethink his deal with Coke.

Xx

He knew that holding her in her apartment building basement wasn't the smartest of ideas. But when he realized what she was doing by trying to figure out her whereabouts he knew him made a mistake then and needed to leave. She was a detective and would put it together quickly. So now what he needed to do was incapacitate her once again, bring her to Simmons hopefully she will stay out of it long enough for him to pull off what he wants to do.

Knowing that she is no longer gagged is not stopping her from speaking out or screaming for that matter. She needs to wait for the right moment. There are always people walking up and down the hallway to do their laundry. She just needs someone to pass by the door and she'll yell at the top of her lungs to get their attention.

Xx

Rick was not really too sure about how he felt about working with Kevin Ryan. He was strictly by the book types of cop. And of course, him being Irish gave him more of an edge when it came to his responsibilities. He was a family man and he knew that family stuck together no matter what.

"So tell me Kevin's how long have you been a detective? Rick asks as they drive along the Westside Highway.

"I've been a detective for the last eight years, Commander. I spent time in narcotics on Staten Island and when I was there, I basically honed my skills as a detective. I worked closely with detectives there and learned what it was to do the job and survive I learned it from those who have since retired. There was one detective that took the time to teach me everything. Detective Freelander. He taught me basically everything I needed to know in order to find who had done what they did."

"So how many years do you have in patrol versus being a detective?"

"I have three years as a beat cop in the Flatbush area of Brooklyn. When the opening came up in the 122nd I applied along with 137 other candidates. In the end, it was me and patrolman Hughes."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"You can. Patrolman Hughes was returning home from a patrol shift around 4 am and he never made it home. He was hit head-on by a drunk driver traveling west in the eastbound lane on interstate 278 right after Victory Boulevard. He was pronounced dead at the scene. When I was told the next day, I was so pissed that we lost a cop who gave everything for the job and I lost a good friend. I had become the only candidate by default. From that day on I made the job about honoring him, in everything I do,"

"That is very admirable detective. How long have you been working with Kate?"

"Commander it's not that I don't like small talk but we're here to do a job. And the way you strong-armed my partner in the morgue earlier has led me to work with you. My professional relationship with Detective Beckett it's not a concern of yours. So, what I would like to do is track down Devon Dixon and find out where she could possibly be. Once we find her and she's back safely then maybe we can talk."

"No, you're right Detective Ryan we should concentrate on finding her."

The rest of the drive is spent in silence. They arrived at Dixon's address and find absolutely nothing. This might have been his last known address but now there's an Asian couple living here now.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Rick asks Ryan.

Kevin remembers something that Kate said she had done whenever she went somewhere new. It could be a vacation or a new restaurant she tried or even a takedown move she had learned. She had written down her thoughts on what she experienced and Kevin hopes that she did it now.

"Well there's one thing I want to do but it needs to be done at her place. I know that she has information stashed away from her trip to Jamaica."

Rick just looks at Ryan like he's crazy. And then he explains.

"It's a cop thing and most of us do it. Just notes on things we've seen or heard and I'm pretty sure that she has a file if she's as good a cop as I know her to be."

"Let's just hope you're right."

Xx

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. By the time they get to Kate's place, things don't seem to be as they should. The building is quiet, eerily quiet and that puts both Kevin and Rick on the defensive. They walk up to the door of her apartment building and enter the lobby. For some reason, it's not lit up as it should be. At the end of the hall, Kevin see something out of the corner of his eye that's got him on alert. What he sees is Devon Dixon and the second Devon sees him, he bolts for the hallway exit. Ryan who noticed Rick was already in motion before he can connect the pieces together almost open tackles Devon but ends up face planting on the linoleum floor just short of Dixon's ankles. Ryan has to jump over Rick in order to get to the fleeing felon. By the time they get to the exit door at the end of the hallway, Ryan can see that he has about forty-yard head start on him as he runs down the alleyway. Rick tries to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him and is leaning against the wall in the hallway trying to get back his breath. He's not far from what he thinks is the basement and he can swear he hears someone yelling something. What it is he can't make out so he gets up to investigate having his lungs finally functioning to full capacity to do so and the closer he gets to the basement stairway the louder the voice becomes.

"Someone please help me."

He can't be sure but he knows that voice. He swears it sounds a lot like Kate's. By the time he gets to the bottom two steps he stumbles but keeps himself upright then turns left and heads towards what he thinks are the laundry rooms.

"Help! Someone, please help me."

After Rick heard the last scream for help, he knows exactly who it is and starts running towards a door that has been padlocked. Not one for wasting time looking for a key he goes over to the countersunk door in the wall where the fire extinguisher is pulled it out and moves back to the padlocked door. Taking aim against the door jamb where the handle is, he draws back the fire extinguisher and slams it into the lock. It doesn't splinter all the way open but the second hit makes the door swing wide almost off its hinges. What he sees next scares the crap out of him. Kate is sitting in a wooden chair wire tied by her ankles and wrists to the chair. He pulls out his knife and cuts the wire ties releasing her wrists and then does the same for her ankles. The second she's free she's in his arms she starts crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay Kate. Let it out." He soothed her by hugging her and rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Rick."

"It's going to be okay, I've got you, Kate."

"Coke! We need to stop him. He was planning on taking me to Simmons to use as a bargaining chip to gain control of Manhattan for his drug distribution."

"First let's get you to the hospital to check you out. If your good to go then we'll plan something to get Coke and Simmons."

All she could do was nod and he led her back up the stairs to the lobby. He hoped Ryan would have Dixon in cuffs but he was nowhere around when they got to the lobby.

Xx

The sonofabitch was fast he'd give him that but Ryan was just as fast. He had a head start on him and by the time he made it to the alley he saw Dixon turning right and running down the street out of sight. Following the same path, he ran the same way. When he turned the corner out of the alley making a right then two things caught his attention. First pedestrian traffic was circling somebody. He couldn't tell who it was until he got closer when he saw three good samaritans being surrounded by onlookers. Apparently, they saw him running after Dixon and jumped him halfway down the block. Ryan pulled his cuffs from his holder and slapped them on Dixon's wrists that were being held by the good samaritans. He was impressed with the way they had him pinned to the sidewalk one had his knee on his head in a classic cop take down stance. The other two were holding on to his legs he wasn't going anywhere. Lifting him up he pulls him to his feet and starts to move back to Becketts building to pick up Commander Rodgers.

"You'll never understand the trouble you just stepped in cop." Dixon snarled.

"Yeah, like I've heard that line before. Next, I bet that you'll tell me that I have a very short life expectancy as well."

Dixon just looked at Ryan like he was crazy. Didn't he understand how far Coke's reach was? He would pay, they all would especially that bitch detective.

Ryan had made it back to Beckett's building and had no clue as to where Commander Rodgers had disappeared to. He called in for transport for Dixon when they arrived, he wanted the RMP to stand by until he told them to leave to head back to the twelfth. He wanted to be sure he could find Rick before his prisoner left.

Xx

By the time they got to the top of the stairwell Kate stopped. She needed to be held. She hated that she became this clingy type of woman who was seeking the comfort of her man, but it's what she needed right at this moment. Rick stopped when he felt Kate tug his arm. She was standing there needing some comfort and he would never deny her what she needed. He pulled her close to him and when he did, she inhaled sharply. At first, he thought that he might have squished her by holding her too tightly but when he looked at her he knew that she was okay.

Kate inhaled his scent. He was wearing a woodsy smelling cologne and she loved that smell on him. She was home in his arms and she never wanted to lose this feeling of security that he provided.

"Sorry, Rick." She said and he looked at her for a second studying her face.

"Why are you sorry Kate?"

"Because I need you. I just needed you close so I know that we are okay."

"Kate, never and I mean never think that I'll never not need you. Together we can do anything. If you need any support what so ever then I'll be here to give it to you." Rick said.

"Thank you," Kate said almost silently.

Just as Rick was about to respond Ryan came through the doorway and startled Kate.

"Guys! Beckett, you're okay!" Ryan just about had a heart attack when he saw Rick loosen his grip on Kate.

"Kevin. I'm good, no worse for the wear."

"But right now she is going to the closest hospital to get checked out…. right?" Rick demanded.

Kate could only drop her head and blush at the way that he cared about her.

"I'll drive the both of you and then when I get to the hospital, I will update the Captain," Ryan added.

"Okay now we have a plan," Rick said.

The ride to the hospital was stalled for a few minutes because Ryan needed to deal with Dixon. When Kate saw him sitting in the back seat of the RMP and she lunged at the car trying to get to him. If Rick was not there to hold her back, she would have succeeded.

"Kate, relax. He's going to be put away for a long, long time. I arrested him on kidnapping an NYPD detective, assault on the two bodyguards that were shadowing you and attempted murder."

"Attempted murder? Ryan, who'd he try to kill?"

"Why you of course, who else?"

Wow, I must have been in the basement room for too long to forget that.

"Let's get you back to my unit. The RMP will take Dixon back to the 12th to be processed into the system and when I get back, he might want to talk."

Kate and Rick take seats in the back of Ryan's unmarked car and wait for him to finish telling the patrolman what to do with Dixon. When that's done, he makes his way to his car. Sliding into the drivers he starts the car up and drives away. He has something he wants to say but is a little hesitant. Having completed half of the trip he knows he needs to voice his concerns to Beckett before they reach the hospital.

"Beckett we are going to need to set up some kind of diversion when we get you back to the precinct. I know for a fact that Coke will have eyes on everywhere you go. When we return back to the 12th he'll know that you have escaped and that you are still alive."

"What do you have in mind?"

Rick has been thinking the same thing ever since he found her in the basement. They need a look alike but where to find one on such notice?

"I have an idea!" Rick blurted out and Ryan can only look at him in the rearview mirror.


	20. Chapter 20

He knows that his life span has been considerately shortened. He also knows that Coke screwed the pooch and 'lost' his leverage in the form of detective Beckett. This is why he needs to be on alert. Knowing that he can expect the worst from Coke and he might as well be prepared.

"Jonesy, fortify the front entrance. I'm not taking any chances. If you see anything out of sorts don't bother asking me for permission. Use whatever means necessary." Simmons says to his head of security.

"Does Coke still has that crappy stretch Chrysler 300?" His security chief asked.

"Yeah it's a brand new 2009, silver in color," Simmons advises.

He will never turn over Manhattan to him. But deep down he feels that this will be Coke's last push to get it from him. He knows a war is brewing on the horizon and if Coke wants to fight him for it then so be it. He will be prepared no matter what the cost.

Xx

Never had he misjudged a situation good or bad. He was always ahead of whatever came his way. This is how he survived for so long. His information network was second to none and he prided himself on what he found out. He had been in business here in New York City for over four years. Ever since his father left what was his drug business to him, he only built it into a larger empire. His father had done all he could do with what he was given at the time he was doing it in and that was a lot. But times have changed since he took over from his father after his unfortunate passing but, he still was able to strike fear into the hearts of the people who had crossed him. It happened more times than he could count.

Now he needed to deal with Simmons. That was going to be a little more than he can handle. He knows that Simmons has control of Manhattan and he doesn't have the manpower to take on Simmons' head on. It's too late for him to hire men who will be faithful to his cause because he doesn't trust anyone here in New York. There won't even be enough time for him to fly men up from Jamaica. So now he's left with more problems than he ever thought he would face.

"Do we have intel on what Dixon is facing?" Coke asks.

"He's in a holding cell at the 12th precinct. There are charges pending ranging from kidnapping, attempted murder and I'm sure that they will trump up a whole lot more." One of his men respond.

"Damn. I need him here." Coke after giving his situation some thought ordered his now second in command to call his lieutenant in the Bronx. If they could think of something that would get him out of this mess, he'd welcome his thoughts.

"Able, call Jonas and tell him to get over here now. I don't care what he is doing right now I want his presence here in front of me within the hour this a top priority."

"Yes, Coke. I'll place the call now."

Coke thought about how he could eliminate Simmons. He tolerated him enough to keep him close but now that he could not deliver the detective all bets were off. He needed to strike first and he planned to do just that. Washington Heights was his area and the police presence would be almost nonexistent so this worked to his advantage. He would set up his limited manpower armed with the latest weaponry and hope that he could take out Simmons.

Xx

There are many types of information that the NYPD receives from various sources on any given day. Most are hearsay but there is a very insignificant amount that turns out to be credible. Many times, even though the information that the precinct commanders receive is usually dismissed as nothing but unfounded after an inspector had checked out the information and given his views to his commanding officer. But all this has changed when a woman about 65 years old entered the precinct.

"Can I speak to the person in charge?"

The desk sergeant who has seen just about everything asks,

"Ma'am, can I ask what this is in reference to?"

The older woman looks away in shame, or at least that is what the sergeant thinks that's what it is. He waits for her to collect herself before she continues.

My name is Etta Jones. I have some information to share and I'm not very proud of how I came into it."

"Ms. Jones, can I ask what this information relates to? The desk sergeant asked.

"It has to deal with a drug dealer who practically owns all of Manhattan. I really don't want to get into particulars because it would implicate someone near and dear to me. I would like to tell this story once and once only if that's possible."

"Ms. Jones Please have a seat across from this desk and I will get my captain down here to take your statement."

Etta movies over to the wooden bench across from the sergeant's desk and gingerly sits down. She doesn't have to wait long because about two minutes after she sits down, an African American man stands in front of her asking what he can do for her.

"Ms. Jones, I am Captain Montgomery I am in charge of the robbery and homicide departments here at the 12th precinct."

"Captain what I have to tell you needs to be addressed as soon as possible. I think lives are at stake."

"Ms. Jones why don't you come with me so we can talk."

"Okay, Captain."

Roy takes Etta directly to his office. He offers her the seat across from him and then he seats himself.

"Ms. Jones, please feel free to tell me anything. This is a safe place to do so." Roy reassures her.

"Thank you. Earlier today my grandson who has been on the wrong side of the law for the longest time was talking to one of his friends in my living room. I was in the kitchen and heard the whole conversation. What I heard was there was going to be a showdown of sorts between two drug dealers that practically run our neighborhood. Well, I should say one runs our neighborhood, the other one is trying to take it over."

"Washington Heights?" Roy guessed.

"Yes. They were talking about a coup that was going to happen between Vulcan Simmons and Christopher Coke. My grandson is always wanting to be on the edge of what's going on with the shadier side of the drug world and decided to be a part of this takeover. When they were done talking, they left the apartment never realizing that I had overheard them talking."

"In what capacity? And when is this happening?"

"From what I heard, it happens tonight. As for his involvement, I don't know what he is there for. I'm just fearing that he won't come out of this alive."

"Etta, you're right about what could happen to your grandson. Both Coke and Simmons are out for blood. I'll see what I can do about keeping him safe but I can't guarantee anything." Roy says sadly.

"That's all I can ask Captain."

Roy rises from his seat and escorts Etta back to the elevator. As the door opens the car is already occupied with his lead detective, her fiancé, her best friend, and her partners. Roy steps to the side to let them exit and holds all of his questions as he ushers Etta into the elevator. Turning to the group he says two words.

"My office!"

Dutifully they all walk single file to his office with the exception of Rick and Kate who bring up the rear side by side.

Closing the door as he reenters his office he cools his temper as he sits back down. Leaning forward he steeples his hands together as he gathers his thoughts. When he's done, he starts.

"I'm going to ask this once and only once. Then I want one person to answer me."

The group looks to the only person who could possibly answer and all eyes land on Ryan.

"Yes, sir." Ryan nervously says as he swallows hard.

"Then tell me how it is that my lead detective is standing in front of me?"

"That's a complicated list of events sir."

"Try me."

"It started where we left the precinct. We followed commander Rogers to the crime scene where detective Beckett was abducted. It seems that our CSU team didn't collect all the evidence they needed to locate Detective Beckett. Commander Rogers found a dart that had DNA on it from the person who shot it from a blowgun. He took this to Dr. Parish at the OCME's office. Once he got there we knew where he was going before he did and intercepted him there. It was at this time where there were words exchanged between Detective Esposito and Commander Rogers. What happened next was something coming close to assault on my partner."

"Let me guess Esposito shot off his mouth?" Roy said.

"You could say that sir," Ryan admitted. Roy looks to Esposito and at least has the decency to drop his head in shame.

"Alright continue."

"Detective Esposito ended up on the floor unconscious. Commander Rogers had the results from the DNA test and we found out that Devon Dixon was the person who abducted Detective Beckett. We responded to Dixon's last known address and found that an Asian American couple was now living there in had no knowledge of his new address. Then I remembered when detective Beckett told me that she kept everything down on paper about places she went to and her new experiences or even thoughts on cases that stuck out to her. Knowing that she kept this book at her apartment we responded there. As we pulled up Devon Dixon was just leaving her lobby. I gave chase and Dixon was subdued by good samaritan's. I Mirandized him and then I took him into custody returning to Detective Beckett's building. As I was walking up to her building she was walking out on to the stairs with Commander Rogers. The prisoner was transported back to the twelfth precinct by an RMP and that's where we are as of right now." Ryan finished.

"Let me get this straight, a Commander in the U.S. Coast Guard, with no training what so ever, found your lead detective without you?"

"Well if you put it that way…then yes he did."

"Okay while you guys were dealing with that, we have received some intel on what's going to go down tonight in Washington Heights. It seems that Coke will launch an attack to gain more real estate against Simmons and will do anything to get it."

Kate hearing this new information speaks next.

"Sir why don't we just let them fight it out between the both of them, let them kill themselves. It'll be one less thing that will put us at risk. And then will just waltz in and pick up everybody else who is involved."

"As simple as that might seem, detective, we are going to have to initiate a response. This is a large operation on many levels. This will be a multi-agency response. The FBI, Homeland security, the NYPD and other supporting agencies. We have surveillance in place by ESU and they are reporting in hourly. So, what I need you to do now is get cleaned up change and then be back here in an hour. Commander Rogers, it's not necessary for you to be here so if you need to be somewhere else, I will understand."

"I not leaving."

"Commander that wasn't an invitation. I'm appreciative in your efforts in finding detective Beckett. But please leave this to the end of things to the NYPD."

"No offense Captain Montgomery, but I did just that and look where it got us. So no I'm not leaving Kate's side."

Roy knew what happened the last time he told him. So now he reconsidered and told him that he could stay in the precinct only. When it came time to go out into the field he was to stay put.

"Commander you can stay here until we leave for the raid. And then you'll be escorted off the homicide floor and out of the precinct. Can you live with that?

"Yes."

"Then it's settled. Detectives be back here in an hour." Roy gave Esposito a knowing nod and the room emptied out.

Xx

The best Coke could do was find seven local men who were good at handling weapons. He could supply them with the most current up to date handguns, long rifles, shotguns. He only hoped that they wouldn't turn tail and run when they found out who it was, they were going up against. He told them it was a turf war and there was going to be bloodshed. They didn't seem to care one way or another. If anything, they looked hungry enough to kill anything that got in their way.

But he was fortunate enough to stumble upon five mercenaries. One just happened to be a long-range sniper and he was good and his job. What his plan now was to have the two groups men and set up a plan to take out Simmons. They would attack Simmons base of operation around ten pm. He placed a call to the mercenaries, and then two the seven men he had hired as extra muscle. They were all scheduled to meet at six pm in Brooklyn.

Xx

Simmons is no fool. He expected an attack from Coke he just didn't know when. He knows that most of his men are in Jamaica and nowhere near Manhattan. This is the only advantage that he has because he knows that Coke will have to hire people to pull off this attack that he is expecting. But Simmons has an ace up his sleeve. When Coke does finally arrive, he won't make it far into the building before being taken out. There is no honor among drug dealers and he knows that Coke will never give up until he's dead. He just hopes that he will make it out of this alive. Not knowing when to expect this battle Simmons will have a meeting with his top men to discuss what will happen next.

Xx

 _ **One hour later…**_

Kate, Rick, and Ryan sit in captain Montgomery's office. The captain walks in two minutes later and they get down to business.

"Sir, aren't we missing a member of our team?" Kate asks.

"Detective it seems that Detective Esposito had an issue with his health. He won't be here for this operation. Now what I want to go over is your assignments for this operation. What I need to do is keep you out of harm's way. And when I say that I mean all you will be able to do is arrest and transport. Because if you want my honest opinion there won't be that many people to arrest. The coroner will be very busy tonight."

"Yes, sir." Ryan and Kate say a little hurt.

Xx

Coke is going over the plan with his mercenaries and hired help in Brooklyn. What is sees in the eyes of the people he looks into looks like defeat. He knows that the mercenaries do not use names so all he can do is point to the sniper and give him his instructions.

"I need you to take out Simmons. At all costs, you cannot miss. If you miss, I will personally come after you and your family. All of you are making a bundle of cash on this job and I need results. If all goes right this will be over in less than an hour. When we get done here, we will be leaving. Once the sniper is set up in position and lets us know we will move in ten minutes."

Coke looks at his hired help and mercenaries and there are no questions. The group breaks up and go to two unmarked black Suburban's parked outside. The sniper makes use of the motorcycle he came on and heads to the apartment building right across the street from Simmons' base of operations. Coke has his own armored limousine and two minutes after the meeting is over, they are heading over towards Simmons' headquarters.

Xx

Montgomery's phone rings and he's quick to pick it up knowing who's on the other end.

"It's set for nine pm tonight at Simmons' headquarters." Before Roy can respond the line goes dead.

Xx

Simmons has his headquarters well protected. He has two GE M134 miniguns positioned right inside the front door. They will cut down anybody who tries to come through it. If they can get through the front door in one piece and get past his minigun emplacements which he doubts then they'll be facing claymore mines and shotguns.

This will really be a bloodbath he can feel it and doesn't know who is going to come out the victor. He has the NYPD in his vest pocket in has paid off the cops in the patrol cars that usually patrol his area. There will be no police response to any gunfire or shots fired calls in this area for at least thirty minutes. He has his men stationed inside and outside just in case Coke can get back to his car.

Xx

The sniper arrives ahead of schedule thanks to light traffic. He sits on his bike and thinks where all this will lead when it's over. He scopes out the height of the floor for his shot, places his windage indicator within view and takes a temperature reading. Satisfied with what he sees in the way of information he enters the building across from Simmons' headquarters. He pulls out his rifle and assembles the weapon. His rifle has been with him for about two years. Before he had this model, he had a Barrett M90. Since he moved to the M95 he has had no complaints about how dependable it is. The two things he likes about his rifle is that the barrel is longer than his last rifle and the bolt action is smoother. He also likes the kick he can deliver. He can chamber a 12.7x99 mm .50 BMG cartridge that is able to penetrate through concrete and walls where targets could possibly hide. He attaches the bipod and mounts the Leopold lto-tracker 2 hd night vision scope in place. He zeros his scope on his target across the street and it's still quiet there, no movement. Pulling out his cell phone from his holder he places one call. When it connects, he says three words.

"I'm in play." The call ends and he lays down on the table that faces the window that is open.

Xx

Coke knows that this will be it. He has his driver start the car up and drive to last four blocks to Simmons' hideout. He knows to expect something but what exactly he's not clear on. He'll send two of the hired men to announce their presence at the front door and the mercenaries will enter from the rear. He just hopes he can kill Simmons before he realizes what his plan is.

Xx

The two suburban's pull to the curb and Simmons has to laugh when he sees them. They stick out like a sore thumbs on his security cameras. He waits to see what they will do and the doors open and Cokes men get out. One suburban then pulls away and leaves. Simmons' cameras don't have the range to track where they are going so, he concentrates on the men coming towards the front door.

"Entry team get ready and wait for my signal," Simmons says over the walkie talkie.

Simmons watches as they approach and then he sees Coke's limo pull up behind the lone Suburban.

No sooner than the limo door opened the order to open up is given by Simmons. The two men who were going to try to enter the front door are literally cut in half by the 5000 rounds that blast through the front door by both miniguns. Blood spews in every direction. Coke's limo has also been hit in the crossfire and is now better used for a boat's anchor. Coke traverses the front of the property with two men armed with Uzis and one RPG. They slip away unnoticed down a side alley and find the four mercs waiting for the go signal. When Coke waves his hand, they are inside in seconds.

Xx

The sniper who has been watching the entire clusterfuck from the start keeps watching for his opportunity to take out Simmons. He is staying well hidden and only has a shot at his second in charge who is hiding behind a wall so he waits knowing that Simmons will pop his ugly fat head out at some point.

Xx

The mercs have entered and met little resistance. That is until gunfire starts erupting around them. Coke halts his entry until he gets the all clear from them. The gunfire dies down and Coke sees the blood bath as he steps inside. Three of Simmons men lie slumped against a wall in one room, and one lies sprawled on the floor of another each of them carrying fully automatic weapons. One of his mercs is dead in the hallway. They venture further into the building and find Simmons hiding behind a wall of all things.

"HA! I always knew that you were a coward Vulcan." Coke said and that scared the shit out of Simmons not knowing he had made it that far into his hideout. His hand slipped off the dead man's switch he was holding and the next thing anyone heard was a massive explosion. The dead man's switch made contact and the M18A1 Claymore mines that were positioned in and around both front and rear entrances detonated. Simmons was still hit in the leg when they went off even though he had a wall to stop the steel balls that pushed outward but he was satisfied that Coke and his mercs would never give him trouble again because they had more holes in them than Swiss cheese.

After the smoke cleared Simmons limped to Cokes dead body and spit on it. He was a thorn in his side no longer. Turning to leave through the front door Simmons motions to his second in charge and he slides his arm over his shoulder helping him to the front door. Simmons has just pushed the front glass door open when the crack of a rifle sounds. His second in charge is now trying to stop the dead weight he is supporting from hitting the ground but it's useless. Simmons goes down in a heap, dead.

Xx

The sniper has already broken his rifle down and stowed it before a minute has passed. He is on his bike heading West before Simmons body becomes cold.

 **A/N #1: Swordwriter one this is for you.**

 **A/N#2: The epilogue will follow this chapter for real this time next week!**


	21. Jamaica: Epilogue

**A/N: This epilogue will consist mostly of flashbacks. I hope that you the reader will be able to understand what will happen within this chapter and will be able to follow along. P2P**

It's now 32 years after Coke and Simmons have died…

Attica Correctional Facility.  
639 Exchange Street  
Attica, New York.

The steel fenced in gate laced with barbed wire 30 feet up automatically slides open when the inner gate fully closed. The man waiting for it to open walks towards it to breath his first breath as a free man. He'd done his time and now he was free. The gate fully opens and he steps through.

"So how does it feel to be a free man?" The man calls from the car across the street.

"You have no idea."

"At least you made it out alive."

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't kept me out of genpop I'd be history."

The two men come face to face and lean in for a manly hug. Not a bro hug mind you but a sincere hug spanning over years of friendship. After they separate the ex-con asks,

"Are we driving back to the city today"

"As a matter of fact, we are. Are you ready for a road trip?"

"You're on. But keep it at the speed limit I just got out and don't want any reason to be back in a cell."

"Welcome back partner," Ryan says to his friend.

Xx

He was getting way too old to keep up with them anymore. He just turned sixty-one and they were wearing him down quickly.

"Daddy come on! We want to slide one more time!"

He's never denied them fun and he won't start now even though his joints really hurt. He takes his place at the bottom of the slide and waits for Jody, one his six-year-olds to slide down. She was a surprise along with her brother but he knew that his wife would welcome any child that they conceived.

"Are you tired, Rick?" His wife asks sitting at a nearby bench.

"You know I think that they might want you over here to catch them instead of me Kate."

"Oh no, you don't! You told me that twins never ran in your family so consider this your punishment." Kate says in a joking tone.

He could only smirk at her as he watched his son Jon climb up the slide's ladder and sit at the top. He pushes off and Rick sees the joy on his face when he throws his arms up in the air and screams all the way down.

Kate watches from the bench as Rick catches their youngest son Jon. Her memories fade back to when she found out that she was going to be a mother for the first time.

 _She walked into his new office and sat across from him with a smirk on her face. She knew she was late and while they were not actively trying to have a baby_ _,_ _she knew that they would welcome this child into their lives._

 _"_ _What are you thinking about_ _?"_ _Rick asked after he finally got her attention by calling her name three times._ _"_ _I have news. Good news I think but we_ _need_ _to talk about it_ _." Kate said._

 _"Kate you have never been this unsure about anything. Is everything okay?" Rick asks earnestly._

 _"It is. But how do you feel about children?"_

 _"I love children. I think that we should have as many as we can."_

 _"Well, it looks like you're going to get your wish sooner than you think."_

 _"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

 _"I am. I just came back from my OBGYN appointment. She told me that we're going to be expecting our first child in about seven months from now."_

 _"Kate, that's amazing I can't wait."_

 _"Rick I've never done anything like this I don't know how to be a mother!"_

 _"That's okay Kate because I know nothing about being a father… Yet. But I'm sure that we'll figure it out together."_

Kate remembers when she gave birth to their first son David. He'll be turning thirty at the end of this month. She also remembers when Lily was born two years later. Lily's was a quick labor and delivery. They say that after you have your first child the second one is pretty much easier, and it was. Lily will soon be twenty-eight years old and she is her father's little girl. What she can't get over is the fact that she is the mother of a set of six-year-old twins. The twins were a total surprise and caught them off guard. But when Rick told her that he would welcome them with open heart and arms he knew everything was going to be okay.

"Hey old man, let's get back home so we can feed these little guys." While her husband gets the children's things together Kate's mind goes off on a new memory.

 _Her life as a detective ended when she was shot. She was shot in the line of duty and with rehabilitation and physical therapy he was able to regain the use of her leg again. There are times when it hurts her to stand for a long amount of time so all she needs to do now is sit for a little bit and she's fine. Since she was given the opportunity to retire with a disability pension, she took it and her career as a detective was essentially over._

 _They got a call from the team that was staking out their suspect's apartment telling her that he had just returned from the store. If they were quick, they could take down their suspect and have him in holding before it would be time to go home tonight. He was hold up in an apartment on the west side. She knew it was dangerous to attempt the execution of a warrant with just two people. Ever since Esposito was found guilty of murder and serving time, it was just her and Radner. They entered the apartment building and headed up to the third floor she knew something was wrong. She just didn't know what. Something in her gut told her to turn back but Radner kept pushing the issue that they needed to arrest their suspect before he could kill someone else. If Radner knew how the day would turn out she would have taken back those words. Radner who had been taught how to approach an entryway forgot all about her training and pounded on the door standing directly in front of it. The next thing Kate heard was a shotgun blast going off right through the door killing her instantly. She turned to take cover but when she heard the rack of the shotgun slide one more time, she knew she would die in that hallway. Her last thoughts were of her husband and children._

 _She would have been dead if it wasn't for the suspect slipping as he exited his apartment with his is shotgun raised. When he tripped the shotgun pointed downwards but before he hit the ground, he had already pulled the trigger and a 12-gauge #4 buckshot shredded her left leg. Scattershot does that to a person's flesh and bone. She was in surgery for 10 hours initially removing most of the pellets. The second and third surgeries we're almost as long removing the remaining pellets and reconstructing her leg. But they got her put back together and with physical therapy, she learned how to walk again._

"I think that's a great idea," Rick says drawing Kate from her thoughts.

He knew that she was thinking about something other than feeding their children. He knew as well as she did that her ex-partner was being released from Attica this morning. Rick had no love for Esposito but he never deserved to be put away for a crime he was ordered to carry out. The problem was that Montgomery died before the trial ever started and could never testify to that fact.

 _The trial lasted for just under two months. Rick could see that it was taking an emotional toll on his wife due to the fact that her Captain had suddenly died of a brain aneurysm shortly after the jury was selected and her partner who decided that he would honor their captain by keeping his mouth shut did so. Any testimony he would have given during the trial that would have cleared his detective died along with Roy._

 _Roy knew that this was an opportunity to regain some of the real estate that the drug dealers had taken to sell their poison even if it meant killing someone to get it. He had given Esposito the order that if he had a clear shot at either or both Simmons or Coke, he was to take them out._

 _Esposito would never disobey an order from his captain or anyone in command it was in his blood to never disobey and he wasn't built that way._

 _If he was given the same order again, he would carry out his mission with no questions asked. Rick had wondered if his integrity might have been misguided. But he did take out Simmons and now Washington Heights is almost back to where it was back in the early nineties. People with families have moved into the neighborhood and turned it into their own. Drug dealers have been told to hit the road or pay the price by the residents who have taken back the neighborhood._

 _Rick did exactly what he said he would do. When Captain Ricciardi retired from the Coast Guard Rick was given the opportunity to be the skipper of the Hamilton. To honor his previous captain, he did what he thought was the right thing to do and took command of the Hamilton for two years. He was promoted to captain and with it came the responsibility of command. He hated taking the promotion in a way because when he left for his last tour of duty Kate was already two months pregnant. Upon his return from a nine-month deployment, he came home to a two-month-old baby boy and he immediately put his papers in to retire with over twenty-seven years of service with the Guard. His pension would tide them over until Kate could retire from the force. But the future can bring some unforeseeable events. Not soon after he retired Kate was involved and injured in a shooting that ended her career. She herself had over 21 years of service as a detective for the NYPD and being that she was injured beyond being useful for the NYPD she was given a disability retirement. He could tell his wife hated every second of it but this is life you play the cards that you're dealt._

 _When he was finally released from service with the Coast Guard a week later they had a very small get together that included her father, her aunt and his best friend Phillip at City Hall. They were married on June 2nd, 2010. He thought that his son would be fussy and uncooperative throughout the ceremony but it was just the opposite. He slept through the whole thing without a peep._

 _He's proud of his son today because he had joined the U.S. Navy right out of college. What he was now was a helicopter pilot attached to HSM 41 stationed in San Diego California. He is married to a very beautiful woman who he met at a military mixer for pilots. Her name is Anna and she is a medical doctor in the U.S. Air Force._

 _His daughter had taken the path of her mother. Lily had decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a patrolman at the age of twenty. After attending a prestigious East Coast law school, she had decided that she did not want to be behind a desk all day. With her training, she could end up being just about anything she chose. But after many talks with her mother, she decided to carry on the tradition of her being an NYPD detective. She had just received her gold shield three weeks ago._

"Rick shake a leg! Your oldest daughter will be home at the loft before we can collect her younger brother and sister." Kate stressed.

"Kate come on can't you see all the stuff that they brought with them today? It's going to take me at least fifteen minutes to gather all their stuff up in order to head home in the first place. So please don't tell me what we should be doing right about now. Lily will wait for us to get home. I'm pretty sure that there is a lot to keep her occupied until we get there."

"Are you sure that you want her roaming around in the loft alone? Who knows what she might find?" Kate said very slyly.

"Come on Jon, Lily let's get a move on. We need to beat your sister home before she can do any snooping!"

Kate could only stand there watching him juggle the twin's toys and giggle knowing that her daughter would never invade their privacy.

"Come on old man, let's get back home."

"Yeah, yeah. You know that I love you right?"

"I do. So shake your ass. Then maybe we can have some alone time together later tonight."

"Are you forgetting that Lily will be home when we get there?" Rick supplied.

"Oh yeah, but she won't be staying over tonight. She's just having dinner with us."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know that you will. I love you, Rick."

"Always Kate and I love you too."

 **~Fin~**

 **With this chapter, we come to the end of our tale. I hope that this was worth the time it took you to read it, I know it was for me when I wrote it. Thanks for your support!**

 **P2P**


End file.
